Un enfant de lui
by Charlotte aux Fraise
Summary: Lorsqu'elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte de Naruto, Hinata est partagée entre la joie et la tristesse. En effet Naruto l'a rejeté trois mois plus tôt, convaincu qu'elle l'a trompé. Alors la mort dans l'âme, mais bien décidée à garder cet enfant et à le chérir, Hinata décide de ne rien dire à Naruto. En espérant que son secret reste bien gardé...
1. Chapter 1

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, annonça le prêtre.

C'était alors que Konohamaru se jeta sur les lèvres d'Hanabi sous les applaudissements et hourras des invités.

Naruto se força à applaudir malgré la colère qui lui montée, les yeux braqués sur elle. Hinata Hyuga, cette femme dont il était irrésistiblement amoureux, pour qui il aurait été prêt à tout. Cette femme qui l'avait trompé avec un autre et qui ne l'avait épousée que pour son argent. Que faisait-elle ici ? Avait-elle oublié que lui et sa famille ne voulaient plus rien à voir avec elle. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir ici surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Même si Hanabi était sa sœur et maintenant la femme de son frère Konohamaru, sa présence à ce mariage suscitait beaucoup de critique.  
Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Naruto et des autres invités ce fut de voir que Hinata était enceinte et à en juger par la forme de son ventre elle devait être enceinte de plus de deux mois moins.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que lui et Hinata n'était plus ensemble. Trois mois qu'il ne s'étaient plus revus, qu'elle avait disparu. Il avait rompu avec elle en lui annonçant brutalement leur divorce et en ne manquant pas de l'humilier.  
À présent une question obsédée Naruto, à savoir qui était le père de l'enfant qu'Hinata attendait ?

\- Félicitations ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi. Murmura Hinata en venant enlacer sa sœur.  
\- Je dois avouer me sentir soulagée d'avoir passé cet épreuve. Confia Hanabi en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hinata lui sourit, sa sœur était une femme à présent.

\- Il est pour moi d'y aller.  
\- Quoi ? Tu veux déjà partir, la réception vient à peine de commencer.  
\- Je sais mais il faut que je parte pour mon bien et le tien aussi.

Hinata avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais pour Hanabi et uniquement pour elle fit l'effort de venir. Hanabi voulait la voir au moins à la cérémonie de mariage et Hinata lui promit d'être là. À présent la cérémonie s'était terminé et il était temps pour elle de partir.

\- Merci d'être venu et désolée pour cette accueil, s'excusa la jeune mariée.  
\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Tout va bien.

Hanabi embrassa une dernière fois sa sœur ainsi que le bébé dans son ventre.

\- Rentre bien et fais attention à toi et au bébé, d'accord.

Puis les yeux pétillants de bonheur Hanabi s'en alla pour saisir la main tendue de son mari.

Une fois partie Hinata retourna à l'église où sa sœur et Konohamaru s'étaient dit oui précédemment. Assise sur l'un des banc, les mains sur son ventre arrondi Hinata contemplait l'autel, un sourire triste au lèvre. C'était dans un même église qu'elle et Naruto se sont mariés. À présent, ils étaient en plein divorce. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, elle l'essuya d'un revers de la main.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu te présenterais au mariage.

Hinata sentit un sentiment proche de la panique l'envahir en entendant cet voix qu'elle connaissait très bien. Lentement, elle se retourna et crut être victime d'une hallucination. Naruto en personne se tenait à l'entrée de l'église en dardant sur elle, l'un de ses regards profonds.

\- Tu dois avoir un sacré culot pour oser venir après tout ce que tu as fais.

Elle se leva d'un bon, que faisait-il ici ? L'avait-il suivit ?

\- C'était le mariage de ma sœur, je me devais d'être présente, s'écria-t-elle comme une évidence.

Naruto s'avança vers elle, la fixant de son regard bleu empli de haine. Hinata il était incroyablement beau, grand et élancé et paraissait toujours aussi athlétique. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond dorée, ses yeux aussi bleu que l'océan et sa bouche sensuelle pouvait susurrer les mots les plus doux (elle le savait d'expérience) mais aussi les mots plus cruelles comme il le faisait à l'instant.

\- D'après ce que je sais, elle ne t'y a pas obligé, lanca-t-il sur un ton glacial. Comment oses-tu venir, alors que tu sais très bien que personne ne voulais te voir !  
\- Ma sœur le voulait et ...  
\- A moins que tu ne sois venu uniquement pour te trouver un autre homme riche pouvant d'entretenir, l'a coupa-t-il avec désinvolte.

Hinata leva la main pour lui asséner un gifle, mais Naruto l'en empêcha en attrapant son poignet à temps et la serrant de toute ses forces.

\- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Il relâcha son poignet et immédiatement Hinata se le massa tout en reculant afin de mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle vit l'homme baisser ses yeux bleus vers son ventre arrondi. Elle mit instantanément ses mains dessus comme pour se protéger elle et son enfant de cet homme si effrayant.

\- Qui est le père de l'enfant que tu portes ? Lança Naruto sur un ton autoritaire.

Les mains toujours sur son ventre Hinata resta muette. Jamais elle ne lui dirais que c'était lui le père de son enfant. Elle allait l'élever seule et sans son aide, comme elle l'avait prévu après qu'il lui avait annoncé son intention de divorcer d'elle. N'ayant aucune réponse de sa part, Naruto serra ses poings, si elle ne disait rien alors cela voulait tout dire : il n'était pas le père de l'enfant qu'elle attendait. Hinata pouvait presque sentir la colère que Naruto contenait en lui. L'air lui semblait soudain chargé d'une d'intensité telle qu'elle n'avait plus qu'un seul désir : fuire au plus vite. Malheureusement elle se trouvait dans un cul de sac.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Hinata et Naruto se tournèrent vers le prêtre qui fit irruptions. Celui-ci s'approcha les regardant un à un. L'air interrogateur, il attendait une réponse. Hinata en profita pour quitter les lieux à toute jambes. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors elle accéléra le pas et elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur elle en profita pour recouvrer son cœur et reprendre une respiration plus normale.


	2. Chapitre 2

Deux semaines plus tard :

\- Tu dois lui dire la vérité Hinata ! S'exclama Hanabi.  
\- Elle a raison, quand est-ce que tu comptes le lui dire ? demanda Tenten.  
\- Bientôt, bredouilla Hinata.

Assises toutes les trois à la terrasse d'un café, la sœur et la meilleure amie tentaient de ramener la jeune femme à la raison. Mais Hinata ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elles.  
Pour rien au monde, elle ne révélerait la vérité à Naruto. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, il était hors de question qu'elle est de nouveau affaire à lui. Même si hélas il était le père de son enfant.  
Elle bu une gorgée de son chocolat chaud toujours campée sur sa décision. Tenten l'a regarda incrédule, quant à Hanabi une pointe d'agacement monta en elle.

\- Tu ferais mieux de le lui dire, parce que je n'en peux plus de mentir à Naruto ainsi qu'au reste de sa famille sur la paternité de ton enfant.

Sa sœur se leva pour quitter précipitamment la table.

\- Attend... Hanabi !

Sans dire au revoir, elle continua son chemin sans se retourner.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se met dans cet état, ça ne concerne que moi, c'est mon enfant.  
\- Et celui de Naruto, rajouta Tenten.

Hinata baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Puis les releva vers son amie.

\- Je ne fais que protéger mon enfant.  
\- Tu en est sûre ? Ce n'est pas plutôt toi que tu protèges. Que feras-tu lorsque ton enfant voudra connaître son père ?

Pour toute réponse il n'y eut qu'un ne sut quoi dire car Tenten avait totalement raison. Celle-ci leva à son tour et réajusta son tablier.

\- Bon je dois reprendre mon service, si je tarde trop le patron sera furieux. Passes une bonne journée.

Elle embrassa Hinata puis reprit son travail.

Complètement hypnotisée, Hinata ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette sublime mannequin qui prenait la pose. Blonde aux yeux bleu cette jeune femme lui rappeler inconsciemment Naruto. Elle secoua vivement la tête afin de chasser cette pensée.

\- Oui super Ino, s'écria le photographe à l'égard du mannequin.

Hinata observait la séance photo de loin entourant ses bras dans son ventre. Depuis quelques jours elle cumulait les petits boulots et pour aujourd'hui elle travaillait en tant qu'assistante dans ce shooting photo.

\- Bon très bien, on va faire une pause et on reprend dans une demi-heure, déclara le photographe.

Hinata se dirigea alors vers un distributeur et se servit une bouteille d'eau fraîche. Lorsqu'elle se retourna elle buta contre quelque chose de dure ou du moins quelqu'un.

\- Vous allez bien, demanda une voix masculine en la retenant par le bras.

\- Ou... oui merci.

L'homme ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle relève enfin la tête. Ses grands yeux opaline s'écarquillèrent.

\- ...mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle en serrant sa bouteille.  
\- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, Hinata.  
\- Et...et bien je travaille, dit-elle en un froncement de sourcils, vous, vous souvenez de mon prénom ?

Impassible, il recula et baissa son regard sur son ventre rond. Immédiatement, Hinata sentit son cœur battre dans le bout de ses doigts, et mit son avant-bras sur ce dernier. Toneri Otsutsuki faisait partie des associés de Naruto. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ce fut lors d'un entretien d'embauche, Hinata postulait en temps que secrétaire. Mais l'entretien s'était mal passé, jamais elle n'oublierait la manière dont ce type l'avait traité et inversement d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'oublie jamais un nom et un visage, déclara-t-il en arrimant ses yeux aux siens.

Ne pas céder à la panique, songea-t-elle en prenant une attitude parfaitement détendue. Mais comment rester flasque et insensible devant cet homme implacable, qui recommençait à l'étudier sans vergogne ?

\- Je suis ici pour le shooting photo d'Ino Yamanaka, reprit l'homme. Elle est l'égérie de notre prochain parfum et je venais voir comment se dérouler la séance.  
\- Je vois, alors je vais vous laisser y aller, dit-elle pressée de s'éloigner de lui.

Sur le point de partir, Toneri la retenu par la main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il lui tenait toujours la main, ses doigts étaient chaud et fermes.

\- Hinata je...  
\- quel joie de vous voir ! s'exclama le photographe qui venait vers lui.

Il lâcha soudainement la main d'Hinata pour se tourner vers lui.

\- Sai comment se passe la séance, demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Le voyant en pleine conversation avec le photographe Hinata s'éclipsa aussi vite que possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Les yeux pétillants, Hinata regardait le gros carton et brandit un ciseau pour défaire le scotch. Elle venait de recevoir un colis qu'elle avait commandé sur Internet.  
Retirant le scotch et elle l'ouvrit pour déballer l'article : un lit pour bébé. Il ne restait plus qu'à le monter. Elle prit la boîte à outils. Au moment où elle lisait la notice, elle entendit des coups à sa porte et alla ouvrir.  
C'est alors qu'elle sentit ses jambes se dérober quand elle découvrit sur le pas de sa porte, Naruto, dressé de toute sa hauteur, vêtu d'un costume noir, le rendant aussi sombre que les ténèbres.  
Elle ramena immédiatement la porte contre elle, pour qu'il ne puisse pas entrevoir sa maison.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?  
\- Bonjour Hinata.

Contre toute attente sa voix était chaleureuse et courtoise. Mais Hinata restait sur ses gardes depuis leur dernière rencontre houleuse à l'église.

\- Bonjour Naruto qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- J'aurais besoin du papier attestant de notre procédure de divorce.  
\- Shikamaru ne t'en pas fais une photocopie ?

Shikamaru était leur avocat, c'est lui qui s'occuper de leur divorce.

\- Si, mais je l'ai perdu, alors si tu pouvais me prêter le tien.  
\- D'accord, dit-elle en le laissant rentrer contre sa volonté.

Il pénétra dans le salon puis se tourna vers Hinata. Vêtue d'une salopette ouverte et d'un débardeur en coton, elle était le péché interdit. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient retenus en chignon et son ventre arrondi exposé.

\- Je monte le chercher, tu n'as qu'à attendre ici.

Tandis qu'elle était montée à l'étage du dessus, Naruto balaya les lieux, l'expression impassible. Son regard s'arrêta sur des barreaux de lit, puis sur la notice qu'il prit et commença à lire.

Quand Hinata revint dans le salon avec le document, elle s'arrêta en le voyant près des barreaux de lit, notice à la main. C'est gênée qu'elle s'approcha de lui pour lui tendre le papier.

\- Tiens, le voilà et tu peux le garder c'est une photocopie.  
\- Tu comptes le monter toute seule, demanda-t-il en désignant le lit de bébé.

Hinata hocha la tête en signe de oui. Malgré qu'elle l'ait trompé avec un autre et qu'elle attende l'enfant de celui-ci, Naruto ressenti subitement de la compassion pour elle. Elle lui faisait de la peine. Mettant sa haine de côté et voulant se faire pardonner l'incident à l'église, il se décida à lui venir en aide.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Il enleva sa veste et retroussa les manches de sa chemise.  
Hinata voulut l'arrêter, mais trop tard il s'était déjà lancé.

Une heure plus tard, Naruto termina de monter le lit.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui proposa Hinata.  
\- Non merci, ça ira, dit-il en remettant sa veste.  
\- Mer... Merci beaucoup pour lit...  
\- De rien

Il l'a scruta de la tête aux pieds. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les siens.

\- Où est son père ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Il la dévisagea.

\- Est-il au moins au courant que tu es enceinte ?  
\- Non, mais le jour où j'estimerai qu'il a besoin de le savoir, je le lui dirai.

Un sentiment de dégoût crispa son corps. Comment pouvait-on laisser une femme seule pendant un moment pareil ?

\- Je vais y aller, passes une bonne soirée.

Sur ses derniers mots, il quitta la chambre. Hinata observa le lit impeccablement assemblé puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur un papier juste à côté: celui de leur procédure de divorce. Naruto avait oublié de le prendre avec lui. Prenant le document, Hinata couru pour le rattraper. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte elle constata que sa voiture était déjà partie.

Hinata leva les yeux vers le building en cristal, l'empire Uzumaki était une tour de vingt étages. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans le hall et se rendre à l'accueil.

\- Hinata comment allez- vous ? S'entoutiamasma l'une des secrétaires.

Évidemment, tous les employés de l'immeuble la connaissaient puisqu'elle avait été la femme du patron de cet empire.  
\- Bien merci. Est-ce que vous pouvez remettre ce papier à Naruto s'il vous plaît demanda-t-elle en le posant sur le comptoir.  
\- Bien sur je l'appelle de suite pour l'informer de votre présence.  
\- Non ce n'est pas la peine, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Contentez-vousdonner ce document.

\- Hinata ?

Celle-ci tourna la tête et croisa le regard bleu de Naruto.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- J'étais venu déposer le papier que tu avais oublié hier.

Elle lui tendit le fameux document. Mais en réalité, Naruto n'en avait pas besoin, car il n'avait pas perdu le papier, celui-ci était sagement rangé dans un tiroir de son bureau. Cependant pour qu'elle accepte de lui parler, il lui avait menti en prétendant l'avoir perdu. Mais tout ça n'avait servi à rien, hier il était plus peiné pour elle que en colère et il n'avait pas osé poser la question qu'il voulait tant lui demander.

\- Tu peux le garder je l'ai finalement retrouvé. Il était mélangé aux autres dossiers de mon bureau.  
\- Oh...

Elle rangea le papier dans son sac.

\- Bon et bien... Bonne journée alors,

Elle quitta ensuite l'immeuble, sentant le regard de Naruto sur elle.

Arrivée au parking elle ouvrit, elle fouilla son sac à la recherche de ses clés de voiture.

\- Hinata ! Entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et elle vit Naruto incliné en avant les mains appuyés sur ses cuisses. En le voyant reprendre son souffle elle en déduit qu'il avait couru afin de la rattraper. Une fois que sa respiration reprit une allure normale, Naruto leva la tête dans sa direction.

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

Quelques minutes après, ils s'étaient installés à une table d'un café de l'immeuble. La serveuse s'approcha, Naruto commanda un café quant à Hinata elle prit un jus d'orange. Une fois la serveuse partie, Naruto se lança :

\- Où étais-tu pendant ces trois derniers mois ?

Elle l'évitait voilà ce qu'elle avait fait durant ces derniers mois, mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire bien sûr.

\- Je travaillais.  
\- Alors que tu es enceinte.  
\- Je suis encore apte à travailler malgré ma grossesse et puis je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne veux pas mourir de faim.  
\- Hanabi ne t'aide pas ?

Sa sœur lui avait proposé plusieurs fois son aide mais elle avait refusé. Elle pouvait très bien se prendre en charge elle-même et puis elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour Hanabi.  
La serveuse leur apporta leurs boissons, Naruto profita de cette interruption pour étudier le visage d'Hinata. Elle toujours aussi belle, d'une beauté à couper le souffle avec ses longs cheveux noir qui s'allongeait le long de ses hanches et dont il prenait plaisir à les caresser, ses yeux opaline qu'il avait tant admiré et ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'il n'avait eu de cesse envie d'embrasser. Mais tout ceci appartenait au passé maintenant. Ses lèvres avaient touchés ceux d'un autre que lui. Ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable. Elle avait couché avec un autre et les photographies qu'il avait reçues prouver clairement qu'elle avait apprécié chaque minute en compagnie de cet homme. À cette pensée, Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui.

\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Hinata releva ses yeux opaline indéfinissable et le dévisagea, elle aurait tout donné pour échapper au regard sombre et inquisiteur de Naruto.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Reprit-il.  
\- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Elle baissa les yeux et croisa nerveusement les mains.

\- Bon sang Hinata, tu as couché avec un autre ! Tu m'a trompé !

Voilà le couperet était tombé. Mais pouvait-elle nier qu'elle avait couché avec un autre homme ? Elle aurait bien voulu le faire car elle ne se souvenait de rien, mais les photos prises d'elle, la montrant nue avec un inconnu, étaient la preuve criante de l'infamie qu'elle avait commise.  
Naruto pointa du doigt son ventre arrondi.

\- Il aurait pu être mon enfant, si tu ne m'avais pas ôté de ce privilège !

Hinata baissa les yeux sur son ventre et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cette fois-ci il était plus qu'effrayant.

\- Je dois partir.  
\- Certainement pas ! Je n'ai pas fini de parler ! Dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se lever.  
\- Et moi j'ai fini de t'écouter.  
\- Tu étais toute ma vie Hinata ! Je voulais tout offrir mais tu m'a insulté ! Tu as détruit notre histoire pour une fichue partie de jambe en l'air !

Sur ces mots, il jeta quelques billets sur la table et quitta le café sans se retourner.


	4. Chapter 4

Des regards convergèrent vers elle, les téléphones avaient presque cessés de sonner. Les verres, les assiettes et les couverts ne cliquetaient plus. Seul un silence pesant se fit sentir.

Mal à l'aise, Hinata sortit rapidement du café, elle emprunta les escaliers de secours et s'adossa à un mur. Serrant son sac contre sa poitrine, elle soupira, en repensant à sa rencontre avec lui, il y a deux ans. Une histoire digne d'un conte de fée...

 _Flash black_ :

A cette époque, Hinata travaillait comme femme de chambre dans un hôtel du centre ville. Elle avait abandonné ses études, suite à la mort de son père pour s'occuper exclusivement d'Hanabi. Si elle n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de ses études, elle ferait en sorte que pour sa sœur ce soit différent.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu Naruto, se fut lors de la remise des diplômes d'Hanabi et de Konohamaru : ces deux jeunes diplômés sortaient ensemble depuis leurs entrées à la fac et ils étaient dans la même classe de promo. Ce jour là, Hanabi avait présenté Hinata à la famille de son petit-ami.

\- Voici ma sœur Hinata  
\- Quel belle ange ! S'exclama Minato en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle fit ensuite la connaissance de Kushina et enfin Naruto, le fils aîné.

Elle avait de suite remarqué que celui-ci la regarder d'une manière étrange comme à savoir à quelle sauce elle allait être manger. Et lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Hinata se sentit davantage nerveuse. Son ventre était noué. Et surtout son cœur semblait s'être affoler comme jamais. Elle rougit en baissant les yeux tant cet homme l'intimidait.

Quelque jours après, Hinata avait été invité à une fête chez eux. Elle s'était isolé quelques instants dans la maison car elle n'aimait vraiment pas les le hall, son regard s'arrêta sur un portrait gigantesque accroché au mur, dans lequel on pouvait voir Konohamaru, Naruto et leur parents Minato et Kushina, souriant et heureux. Hinata fixa longuement le portrait, ils étaient si beaux.

\- J'avais 17 ans sur cette photo, lui murmura une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et son cœur redoubla de battements en apercevant Naruto.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur, dit-elle en portant sa main à son cœur.  
\- Pardonnez-moi je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa-t-il.

Son regard brûlant et possessif descendit lentement vers sa poitrine, puis sur son ventre, avant de s'attarder vers ses jambes moulées dans un jean. Toujours aussi lentement il remonta ensuite jusqu'à son visage.

\- Si vous le souhaitez je peux vous faire visiter la Villa, proposa-t-il.  
\- Oh non je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Naruto l'avait déjà entraîné avec lui, en lui prenant la main, elle sentit une décharge électrique remonter le long de son bras. Ensemble, ils firent le tour de l'immense maison et Naruto n'avait pas lâché une seule fois sa main. Hinata essaya tant bien que mal de la retirer mais il l'a tint plus fort. Finalement, ils revinrent dans le hall et le ventre d'Hinata se mit à gargouiller.

La honte ! Pensa-t-elle.

\- Cette visite m'a ouvert l'appétit, déclara-t-elle très gênée.  
\- Moi c'est le fait de vous regarder qui m'ouvre l'appétit, répliqua Naruto d'une voix rauque.

Soudain, il l'attira contre lui et avant même qu'elle est compris, ce qui se passait, il l'embrassa. Hinata sentit son cœur s'affoler tandis que ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle.

\- Mon dieu ! S'exclama Naruto lorsque enfin il se séparèrent.

Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et la contempla longuement.

\- J'ai eu envie de vous embrasser à la minute ou je vous ai rencontré, vous me faites vraiment de l'effet.

Hinata s'écarta de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Et sans crier gare, elle lui asséna une gifle avant de s'échapper, les doigts sur ses lèvres.

Après cet incident, Hinata n'avait plus remis les pieds dans cette villa et n'avait plus revus Naruto. Et c'était tant mieux pour elle, se dit-elle en pénétrant dans l'une des chambres à coucher de l'hôtel où elle bossait. Elle s'empara des draps sales et les jeta dans son panier à linge pour en remettre des propres.

\- Hinata ! Quelle belle surprise !

À l'entente de cette voix, elle avait relevé la tête et croisa le regard bleu, énigmatique, de la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver dans cette chambre d'hôtel, Naruto.  
Celui-ci détailla lentement l'uniforme noir et blanc qu'elle portait.

Délicieuse, en conclut-il.

\- Naruto... vous logez ici ? Demanda Hinata qui n'en revenait toujours pas de se retrouver nez à nez avec lui.  
\- Comme vous pouvez le voir ? Répondit-il en laissant son regard errer au niveau de sa poitrine.

Elle détourna son regard.

\- Je... je ne serais pas longue, dit-elle en s'appliquant à remettre les draps.

Naruto se dirigea nonchalamment vers le bar et se servit un verre. Il s'installa ensuite sur un fauteuil où il avait une vue parfaite sur Hinata.

\- Alors comme ça vous travaillez dans cet hôtel ? Questionna-t-il.  
\- Oui, je vous ai déjà dit que je suis femme de chambre ici, non ?

Il ne répondit pas continuant à l'observer avec une troublante intensité.  
Elle mit la deuxième taie d'oreiller et se prépara à partir en poussant son chariot. Soudain, les pas de Naruto se rapprochèrent et il se planta devant elle, lui évitant toute échappatoire.

\- Hinata pourquoi me fuyez-vous ?  
\- Je... je ne vous fuis pas.  
\- Vilaine menteuse. Vous me fuyez et vous le savez très bien. De quoi avez-vous peur ?

Il se mit à tracer les contours de ses lèvres et Hinata ne pouvait plus dissimuler les tremblements qui ébranlaient tout son corps.

\- Vous aurai-je donné votre premier baiser par hasard ?  
\- Je dois y aller j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Mais elle fut incapable de bouger car elle était pétrifiée. Naruto s'était brusquement penché vers elle. Son visage se touvait si près du sien qu'Hinata sentit son souffle tiède passait sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vous désire Hinata, murmura-t-il. Je vous désire depuis que je vous ai vu devant moi avec robe votre boutonné jusqu'au cou et votre air prude. Et maintenant que je vous vois comme ça je vous désire encore plus. 

Hinata ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses battement de cœur, elle se sentait si vulnérable face à cet homme mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser faire une seconde fois. Alors elle se ressaisit et le repoussa avec une force qui l'étonna elle-même.

Naruto fut surpris, c'était bien la première fois qu'une femme agissait ainsi à son égard. Un sourire carnassier s'incurva à ses lèvres. Cette femme lui plaisait beaucoup plus en plus.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que l'on me résiste. Confia-t-il.  
\- Alors il va falloir vous y habituez parce que si vous avez derrière la tête, l'idée de me mettre dans votre lit, il est temps pour moi de vous annoncer que je ne suis pas du tout intéressée. 

Son sourire s'effaça instantanément. Ainsi c'était l'image qu'il renvoyait, celui d'un playboy réputé pour n'avoir que des relations d'un soir.  
Cette jeune femme se méfiait de lui et elle avait raison !  
Néanmoins, Naruto n'en avait pas fini avec elle. Jamais il n'avait été aussi attiré par une femme. D'ordinaire, il ne prêtait guère attention aux femmes qu'il mettait dans son lit. Elles le séduisaient, minaudaient et il se contentait de les regarder en décidant si oui ou non elles valaient le coup. Bien des fois, il avait eu affaire à des folles prêtes à tout pour devenir plus qu'une aventure.

Mais avec Hinata c'était différent, il y quelque chose en elle qui l'a démarqué des autres, qui l'attirait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas approché de la meilleure des manières, la preuve il s'était fait recalé deux fois, dont l'une avec une énorme gifle.

Oui. Elle était clairement différente des autres et il devait s'y prendre autrement.

\- Écoutez, j'ai peut-être mal agi en vous embrassant par surprise la dernière fois, alors excusez-moi.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, sa colère se dissipant peu à peu. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il s'excuse.

\- Cependant je peux vous assurez que je cherche bien plus qu'une relation d'un soir avec vous, continua-t-il.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Bien sûr pourquoi ne pas déjeuner ensemble ce midi ? Ça vous permettrez de mieux me connaître ?  
\- Je... je ne peux pas ce midi.  
\- Alors laissez-moi vous emmenez à dîner ce soir ?  
\- Ce soir non plus.

N'importe quelle femme se noierait dans ses yeux bleus. N'importe quelle femme se serait jetée sur cette invitation. Mais pas Hinata apparemment, elle était persuadée que ses motivations n'étaient pas sans arrière-pensée.

Naruto commençait à perdre patience. Cette femme allait le rendre fou !

\- Je vous répugne tant que ça ! S'exclama-t-il.  
\- Non absolument pas, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. C'est juste que pour nous deux, vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas ensemble.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Si vous voyez ce je veux dire, expliqua-t-elle en désignant son uniforme des yeux.

Pour toute réponse Naruto éclata d'un rire guttural. D'abord c'était lui qui ne la convenait pas parce qu'il est un soi-disant playboy et maintenant c'était elle car elle est une femme de chambre.

Hinata rougit d'embarras et se gratta l'arrière de la tête

\- Je suis sérieuse Naruto.  
\- Et bien moi aussi, rétorqua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Au diable les statuts sociaux ! Je me fiche que vous soyez femme de chambre !

Elle recula instinctivement.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, avant d'enrouler une mèche derrière son oreille, en un geste d'une douceur inouïe. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester impassible, Hinata frissonna. C'était évidemment l'effet recherché par Naruto, son sourire s'élargit.

\- Tu ressens la même chose que moi, chuchota-t-il, ne le nies pas.

Quand ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, elle se sentit totalement vaincue.  
Car il avait raison, elle le désirait.

Puis les mois passèrent, Hinata voyait Naruto tous les jours. À sa grandes surprise il l'a demanda en mariage. Elle accepta aussitôt, folle de joie. Et deux semaines plus tard, ils se dirent « oui » à l'église.

 _Fin du flash black_

Hinata chassa ses souvenirs.

À quoi bon ressasser le passé ?

Il était bien trop tard. Elle avait trompé Naruto et les photographies prouvaient de façon manifeste qu'elle était parfaitement consentante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaire qui me font hyper plaisir et m'encourage à continuer cette histoire. Sinon voici le chapitre 5 et 6. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont.**

 **je vous fais plein de gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

C'est fini, se promit Hinata.  
Plus jamais elle ne voulait avoir à faire à Naruto. Elle allait l'oublier, le rayer de sa vie et signer au plus vite les papiers du divorce lorsqu'elle les recevraient. Debout près d'un grand lac, elle contempla les environs avant de sortir une bague de sa poche et de la regarder attentivement. C'était sa bague de fiançailles, celle que Naruto lui avait offerte lorsqu'il lui avait demandé en mariage.

Levant sa main en l'air, elle lança la bague le plus loin possible, celle-ci atterrit dans l'eau faisant un "plouf" et disparue dans les profondeurs du lac.

\- Voilà, c'était fait maintenant, murmura-t-elle.

Elle caressa son ventre arrondi et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fermées. Le sourire d'une jeune femme comblée. Donner naissance à son premier enfant l'excitait. Son rêve prenait chaque jour un peu plus forme en elle et rien qui puisse se passer autour d'elle ne pouvait lui retirer ce bonheur.

Il était temps pour elle de partir à présent.  
Se mettant au volant de son véhicule, elle démarra.

Après quelque minutes à conduire, sa voiture finit par caler et s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route.

\- C'est pas vrai, pesta-t-elle en tentant de la redémarrer sans succès.

Elle glissa de son siège pour descendre de la voiture.

\- Un problème Mademoiselle.

À cette voix, Hinata eut un sursaut et se retourna pour se figer sur place. Devant elle, se trouvait Toneri Otsutsuki. Son visage déjà brûlant à cause de ses bouffées de chaleur devint sur-le-champ cramoisi.

\- Décidément le destin nous réunit de nouveau, Hinata. Se réjouit Toneri.

Et quel destin ! Où plutôt quel fichu destin. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il le mette toujours sur son chemin ?

\- Votre voiture ne démarre plus ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.  
\- Non... elle refuse de démarrer.  
\- Je peux y jeter un coup d'œil ?  
\- Bien sûr.

Il ouvrit le capot et étudia le moteur. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire l'expérience, le savoir et la maturité.

Hinata resta bouche bée. En effet, elle eut du mal à le reconnaître sans son costard. Vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux avec débardeur blanc et un jean délavé, une masses de muscles épousait son corps puissamment fort et robuste. Il était grand, vraiment grand.  
Et surtout, il n'avait plus rien de l'homme d'affaire qu'elle avait rencontré auparavant, mais plutôt l'allure d'un bûcheron. Un bûcheron incroyablement sexy, pensa-t-elle. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant timidement.  
\- Je crois que la courroie est cassé.  
\- C'est une vieille voiture vous savez...  
\- Ça je l'avais remarqué, dit Toneri  
en la scrutant de la tête aux pieds, le sourire aux lèvres.

Plus de doute pour lui...elle était un délice à regarder. Elle portait une robe bleue à pois blancs, révélant ses magnifiques jambes et soulignant son ventre rond.  
Il remonta ses yeux dans les siens et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, Hinata déglutit sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

Il reporta son regard sur la voiture.

Et elle s'enflamma entièrement quand il enleva sa chemise pour toucher le moteur encore brûlant.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, la courroie est cassée. Je vais la faire ramener à un garage. Venez.

Elle le suivit dans sa voiture.  
Arrivée au garage son véhicule fut confié à des professionnels, Toneri semblait très bien les connaître au vu des accolades qu'ils s'étaient donnés.  
Il s'avança lentement vers elle, et sa hauteur vertigineuse l'obligea à incliner sa tête en arrière

\- Votre voiture sera réparé d'ici 17h.

Hinata se demanda alors comment elle allait passer le temps dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- Et combien coûte les réparations ? Parce que si c'est trop chère alors je préfère annu...  
\- Je me charge des coûts de la réparation, ne vous en faites pas.  
\- Quoi ? Mais non vous ne pouvez pas...  
\- Si je le peux, pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement odieux à votre entretien, je peux le faire.

Touchée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli.

\- Merci beaucoup, vraiment.

Finalement, il n'était pas aussi détestable qu'elle le pensait. Et le destin avait bien fait de le mettre sur sa route.

\- Ça vous dit qu'on aille manger quelque part en attendant, propose-t-il.  
\- Oh non... je n'ai pas faim.

Son ventre prouva le contraire à l'homme lorsqu'il se mit à gronder furieusement.

\- Vous non, mais votre bébé oui. Aller venez. Il faut que vous mangiez.

Toneri prit sa main pour qu'elle le suive.

Ensemble, ils franchirent le seuil d'un petit café, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années les accueillit.

\- Quelle bonne surprise de te voir Toneri ! S'exclama l'homme en s'approchant. Mais qui est donc cette magnifique créature ?

Hinata rougit. Toneri posa son regard sur elle.

\- C'est une amie, dit-il en posant une main dans son dos.

Ils s'installèrent à une table, l'un en face de l'autre. Une serveuse prit leurs commandes, passant un regard très prononcé sur Toneri puis s'éloigna.  
Décidément, cet homme attirait les regards sur lui comme un pot de miel. Pas étonnant au vu de sa beauté, se dit-elle.

Elle promena son regard dans le café. Ses yeux finirent par croiser instantanément ceux de Toneri, elle détourna de suite le regard, ne voulant pas qu'il s'aperçoit de ses rougeurs.

Dès que la serveuse revint les servir. Elle se contenta d'un sourire chaleureux et regarda avec intention l'assiette. Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et goûta les œufs brouillés, les toasts et le jambon. Quel régal !

\- C'est délicieux ! Commenta-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Son appétit revenait et elle se concentra sur la nourriture savoureuse.  
Toneri but une gorgée de sa boisson sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Que faisiez-vous par ici ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Je me baladais.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté afin qu'elle approfondisse.

\- Il y a un lac pas très loin d'ici, reprit-elle, et j'y suis partie me promener, voilà tout.

Bien sûr, elle se garda de lui dire, qu'elle en avait également profité, pour se débarrasser de sa bague de fiançaille.

\- Et vous ?  
\- J'aidais sur un chantier.

Lui, sur un chantier ? Elle eu du mal à le croire. Avec son statut très haut placé, elle l'aurait vu chef de chantier ou architecte, mais pas ouvrier. Cependant à en juger par sa tenue elle pouvait bien le croire.

\- Et... Quel genre de chantier est-ce ?  
\- Un centre de loisirs pour enfants, cet endroit manque cruellement d'activité pour eux et ...

Il continua à parler. Hypnotisée, Hinata resta muette en admirant sa bouche dure et sensuel qui reflétait tout du puissant mâle qui...

\- Hinata ? Vous êtes avec moi ?

La voix de Toneri l'a fit sortir de ses pensés, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

\- Oh euh oui... Le... Le centre de loisirs, bredouilla-t-elle. C'est vraiment génial comme projet.

Les coins de la bouche de Toneri s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux et le cœur d'Hinata s'affola.

Il était d'une beauté indéniable.

\- Comment se passe votre grossesse ? S'enquit-il en changeant de sujet.  
\- Très bien, répondit-elle. Le bébé semble bien se porter.

À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vu de médecin depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse. Mais elle pouvait sentir son bébé qui bougeait signe pour elle, que tout aller bien.

Toneri l'observa attentivement dardant sur elle un regard inquiétant puis soupira.

\- Hinata je sais que vous êtes dans une passe difficile. Vous êtes en plein divorce et cumulez les boulots alors que vous êtes enceinte. Mais vous avez le droit de vous ménagez, mettez votre fierté de côté et si une aide vous ai proposée acceptez-la. Votre bébé avant tout, d'accord ?

Hinata hocha lentement la tête en signe de oui. C'était la première fois depuis sa grossesse qu'un homme s'inquiétait pour elle. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou car à part Hanabi et Tenten, tout le reste ne se préoccupait pas de son état. Un sourire chaleureux se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle appréciait de plus en plus cet homme.

Leurs repas terminé, ils retournèrent au garage.

\- Je vais y aller maintenant, s'écria Hinata. Merci pour tout  
\- Toneri.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Appelez-moi Toneri.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à combler l'espace entre eux, sa proximité la rendit nerveuse. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et il replaça une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- Rentrez bien Hinata.

Passant son large corps près d'elle, il lui ouvrit la portière. Elle s'installa au volant et démarra.

Toneri regarda la voiture partir. Il serra les points pour échapper à l'onde de désir incontrôlable qui venait encore de le dominer. Il désirait Hinata et il ne pouvait plus s'en cacher.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Hinata se réveilla d'un coup. Une immense douleur au niveau de son ventre était apparue. Terrifiée, elle se leva de son lit et prit conscience de la situation quand entre ses jambes, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses cuisses.  
La douleur s'intensifia encore plus et elle se laissa glisser contre le mur.

\- Mon bébé, j'ai mal...


	6. Chapter 6

Après avoir passé la journée à boucler des dossiers, Naruto rentra enfin chez lui,

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il entendit soudainement des voix s'élever à l'étage. Montant rapidement les escaliers, il s'adressa à son frère.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Konohamaru ?  
\- Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hinata, répondit celui-ci.

Son cœur se serra. Non loin d'eux, Hanabi était au téléphone, la panique se lisait sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Konohamaru se précipita vers elle et lui saisit la main d'un geste rassurant.

\- Alors ?  
\- Hinata... Elle a eu un accident.. Son bébé...  
\- Quoi son bébé ? Elle l'a perdu ? Demanda Naruto  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital.  
\- Je t'accompagne, déclara Naruto.

Hanabi se tourna alors vers lui, le regardant sérieusement. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise, Naruto devait le savoir.

\- Naruto, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils , c'était la première fois qu'il l'a voyait dans cet état. Les yeux fixant les siens, Hanabi déclara :

\- Le bébé qu'attend Hinata, c'est le tien.

Un demi heure plus tard, Naruto et Hanabi étaient arrivés à l'hôpital. Tous les deux adossés à un mur, ils patientèrent, Hanabi lui raconta toute l'histoire en espérant que sa sœur ne l'en veuille pas :

\- Hinata est tombé enceinte de toi bien avant que cette histoire d'infidélité n'apparaisse. Elle voulait te l'annoncer mais à ce moment là, tu l'as rejeté comme une moins que rien et elle a donc décidé de garder ça pour elle.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ce bébé était le sien. Hinata attendait un enfant de lui. Il sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir. Savoir qu'elle n'était pas enceinte de l'homme avec qui elle l'avait trompé lui fit du bien.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Demanda-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers sa belle-sœur.  
\- Elle comptait te le dire, j'en suis sûre, déclara Hanabi.  
\- À son troisième mois de grossesse ? j'en doute. Et puis toi, tu étais au courant. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant ?  
\- Je le lui avais promis et elle voulait te le dire elle-même.  
\- Mais bien sûr.  
\- De toute façon j'ai failli à ma promesse, lança-t-elle. Regarde, je viens de tout t'avouer, et puis je commençai à en avoir marre de vous mentir. Tu es le père de son bébé alors il est normal que tu sois au courant.

Un long silence s'installa.

\- Ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dis, s'il te plaît, reprit-elle.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, cette conversation restera entre nous.

Puis soudain Hanabi se mit à pleurer et Naruto l'attira à lui afin de la consoler.

\- S'il arrive quelque chose à elle et au bébé, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, dit-elle en pleurant. Hinata est comme une mère pour moi, la seule famille qui me reste.

Naruto l'a consola du mieux qu'il pouvait.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le docteur apparu devant eux et leur émit le diagnostic :

\- Le bébé va bien, il peut arriver que parfois du sang s'écoule mais heureusement elle va bien et le bébé aussi.

C'est seulement après avoir eu la confirmation que son bébé était encore en vie que Naruto réalisa qu'il allait être père.

\- Pas de stress. Averti le médecin d'un ton professionnel et sérieux.  
\- Merci docteur. Dit-il d'une voix calme.

Tandis que Hanabi restait au couloir pour reprendre ses esprits, Naruto s'était dirigé vers la chambre d'Hinata. Sur le pas de la porte, il l'observa en silence sans qu'elle s'aperçoive de sa présence. Elle était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, les yeux rouges signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. À force de la regarder, Naruto eut un pincement au cœur.

Hinata tourna enfin la tête dans sa direction. Elle s'était reculée sur le lit comme si le diable venait de se présenter à elle. Elle posa instinctivement la main à son ventre arrondi.

\- Notre bébé va bien. Annonça-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Elle écarquilla des yeux pour ensuite les baisser, comprenant qu'il venait en effet de revendiquer la paternité de son enfant.

\- Je vois que tu ne nies pas, dit-il en s'approchant près du lit.  
\- Comment l'as-tu su ?  
\- Par mes propres moyens. Tu dois le savoir depuis le temps.

Sans crier gare, il posa sa main sur son ventre rond, d'un geste protecteur.  
Elle songea à lui dire d'enlever sa main, mais préféra détourner la tête et fixer la fenêtre.

Après un long moment à palper doucement le ventre d'Hinata, Naruto s'en alla. Elle semblait si épuisée qu'il préféra la laisser seule. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter pour l'heure, elle devait se reposer.

Garé devant la maison d'Hinata, Naruto sortit de sa voiture et fixa un long moment la maison qui tombé en ruine au fil des jours.

Hinata avait quitté l'hôpital depuis deux jours et il avait volontairement fait exprès de ne pas la revoir, afin qu'elle reprenne ses forces. À présent, qu'il savait qu'il était le père de son enfant, il allait soumettre Hinata à sa volonté. Et ce dès maintenant.

La sonnerie étant cassé, il frappa à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Tenten qui en le voyant se dépêcha de la refermer, mais trop tard, Naruto rentra sans mal à l'intérieur.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de vouloir me fermer la porte au nez Tenten.

Pour seule réponse, la jeune femme le foudroya du regard.

\- Où est Hinata ? Lança-t-il d'une voix froide.  
\- Dans sa chambre mais elle ne veut pas te voir, rétorqua Tenten sur le même ton.  
\- Quel dommage parce que moi j'en meurs d'envie.

Il monta les escaliers menant à l'étage et pénétra dans la chambre d'Hinata sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Surprise, Hinata le regarda s'asseoir près d'elle, au bord du lit, d'un air satisfait, accompagné d'un sourire mystérieux.

\- Ma petite Hinata, soupira Naruto en tirant sur les manches de sa chemise blanche l'air faussement désespéré.

Il réajusta son costard et plongea son regard profond en elle.

\- Quand je t'ai dit de me dire qui était le père du bébé, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir dit de me mentir.  
\- J'allais te le dire.  
\- Quand ça ? Lorsque notre enfant aurait atteint la majorité ?

Elle l'ignora, mais très vite il l'obligea à remonter la tête d'une pression sur le menton.

\- J'aime que l'on me regarde quand je parle !  
\- Écoute, crois ce que tu veux. Peu importe ce je dirais, tu ne me croiras jamais de toute façon. Lâcha-t-elle.

Et c'était vrai, le jour de leur rupture Naruto avait préféré écouter sa mère plutôt qu'elle. Tous les deux l'avait traité comme une prostituée. Hinata se souviendra toujours du regard de Naruto qui lui disait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Qu'il n'avait ni foi, ni confiance en elle. Elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais cette humiliation.

Le visage de Naruto se durcit.

\- Boucle tes bagages, nous partons d'ici.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu m'a très bien entendu, à partir d'aujourd'hui tu vivras à la Villa jusqu'à ton accouchement.  
\- Je... je suis très bien ici.

Approchant son visage du sien, Naruto baissa son regard sur sa bouche puis planta sa paire d'yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit Hinata. Si tu refuses je t'enlèverais la garde de notre bébé et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable.

Le ton sévère de sa voix la fit frissonner. Les Uzumaki étaient une famille puissante, qui pouvait s'offrir les meilleurs services d'avocat, il leur serait facile de prendre son bébé à une mère célibataire sans le sou et de le placer sur la responsabilité de son riche et honorable père.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.  
\- Bien sûr que si. Je suis très riche et capable d'offrir tout ce dont aura besoin notre enfant quant à toi tu es une femme célibataire, sans emploi et sans un sou, vivant dans une maison en ruine et en plus infidèle. À ton avis, à qui de nous deux le juge accordera la garde ?  
\- C'est mon bébé !  
\- Notre bébé, rectifia-t-il. Maintenant lèves-toi et fais tes valises.

Sachant inutile de le contredire encore, Hinata garda les lèvres fermés.

Une lueur de triomphe éclaira les yeux de Naruto. Satisfait, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Tenten entrain de tendre l'oreille, visiblement elle avait tout entendu de leur conversation.  
Prise en flagrant délit d'espionnage Tenten se redressa d'un bond et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

\- En s'en va dans une demi-heure, déclara Naruto à Tenten. Aide la à ranger ses affaires, ordonna-t-il en descendant les escaliers sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'il fut sa hors de vue, Tenten lâcha un juron :

\- Enfoiré, souffla-t-elle. Il me prend pour l'une de ses domestiques ou quoi.


	7. Chapter 7

Les mains croisées sur son bureau Minato observait sans un mot, sa femme et son fils aîné en plein désaccord.  
Naruto leur avait annoncé qu'il était le père du bébé qu'Hinata attendait. Et que pour cette raison, il avait pris la décision de l'héberger à la villa durant sa grossesse. Ce qui déplut énormément à Kushina.

\- Tu n'avais pas à la ramener ici ! As-tu oublié ce qu'elle t'a fait ! S'exclama Kushina.  
\- Non je ne l'ai pas oublié. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, il s'agit de mon enfant et pour sa sécurité il vaut mieux qu'elle soit ici, plutôt que toute seule dans cette maison miteuse, ainsi je pourrais garder un oeil sur elle, lâcha Naruto.

À cours d'arguments, Kushina fit appel à son mari afin qu'il raisonne leur fils.

\- Dis quelque chose Minato.  
\- Où est-elle ? Demanda celui-ci.  
\- Dans la chambre d'amis, répondit Naruto.  
\- Je monte la voir, termina-t-il en se levant de son bureau.

Effarée, Kushina suivit des yeux son mari entrain de partir. Bien sûr, Minato n'était pas de son côté, car il appréciait Hinata évidemment. Elle se tourna vers son fils.

\- Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, tu fais une grave erreur en la logeant ici.

Naruto l'ignora et quitta à son tour le bureau.

Hanabi était éreinté. Après cette longue journée de travail, elle rangea enfin ses affaires pressée de rentrer chez elle. Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière et lui agripper la taille. Une tête se nicha dans son cou lui déposant une multitude de baisers.

\- Konohamaru... Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir...  
\- Et alors je veux que tout le monde sache que tu m'appartiens.  
\- Mais c'est déjà fait.

Hanabi se retourna pour lui faire face et lui montra son annulaire gauche baguée.

\- Je suis ta femme tu l'a oublié.

Pour seule réponse, Konohamaru s'empara de sa bouche dénouant ses cheveux à son bon plaisir. Entourant ses bras autour de son cou Hanabi appréciait chaque courbe de ses lèvres remuant contre les siennes.

Ils furent interrompu lorsqu'ils entendirent une sonnerie de téléphone. Konohamaru décrocha.

\- Oui ? Naruto ? D'accord... très bien je lui dirai.

Il raccrocha.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda sa femme.  
\- Il s'agit de ta sœur, elle vivra désormais avec nous à la Villa, jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Naruto m'a dit de t'en informer.

Ce soir, Hinata se résignait à son destin. Revoir la villa où elle y avait vécu, ravivait en elle des souvenirs douloureux qui menaçaient de la déstabiliser. Ils étaient arrivés vers 18h, Naruto l'avait aussitôt dirigé vers la chambre d'ami avant de la laisser seule.

\- Je te laisse, lui dit Naruto, fais comme chez toi.

« J'étais ici chez moi », pensa-t-elle.

Chaque pièce refermait des souvenirs de leur vie commune. Comme il était étrange d'être de nouveau là, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre, elle prit une douche rapide et mit son pyjama. Soudain on cogna à sa porte.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva face à une copie plus âgée de Naruto. Minato Uzumaki s'avança vers elle et l'a pris dans ses bras comme le ferait un père. Cette sensation lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Comment allez-vous mon enfant ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Après une brève hésitation, elle l'entoura de ses bras. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

\- Mais il ne faut pas pleurer mon ange.  
\- Excusez-moi c'est l'émotion, dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle voyait en Minato son père disparu. Il avait été si bienveillant et attentionné avec elle. Et malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer avec Naruto, il était toujours aussi gentil.

Minato lui sourit et posa sa main sur son ventre rond.

\- J'ai appris que vous alliez me donner un petit-fils.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hinata.

\- Je ne connais pas encore le sexe du bébé.  
\- Ah bon ? Je mettrai ma main à couper que c'est un garçon.  
\- Vous croyez ? demanda-t-elle en riant.  
\- Oui j'en suis certain. Je ne suis pas médecin mais avec la naissance de Naruto et Konohamaru j'ai acquis de l'expérience, vous savez.

De nouveau, Hinata éclata de rire.  
Minato était non seulement bienveillant, attentionné, et gentil mais il était aussi très drôle faisant ressurgir la bonne humeur. C'était sans contestation le meilleur beau-père qu'elle est eu.

Posant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme, Minato plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bleu étaient pleins de gentillesse.

\- Vous êtes ici chez vous d'accord, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez surtout pas, compris ?  
\- Oui, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Merci Minato.

Une fois leur conversation terminée, Minato s'en alla. Seule dans la chambre Hinata se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Pourvu que tout se passe bien, souffla-t-elle en fixant le plafond.

Le lendemain, Naruto consulta sa montre.  
Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon il marchait dans le hall comme un lion dans une cage étroite. Voilà déjà cinq minutes qu'il attendait devant ce hall silencieux que Hinata daigne descendre. Naruto avait prit rendez-vous chez le médecin, il voulait s'assurer que Hinata et le bébé aille bien. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre, au même moment Hinata en sortit.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Naruto se figea devant la tenue bon marché qu'elle arborait. Une chemise aux couleurs criarde dont l'un des boutons manqué et un pantalon large délavé qui n'allait pas du tout avec la chemise.  
En y repensant toute les tenues que Hinata avait ramené avec elle étaient bons marchées.  
Mais alors où étaient passés les vêtements de luxe qu'il lui avait achetés lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles ? Se demanda Naruto. Lors de leur rupture, il se souvint qu'elle avait apporté avec elle tous les vêtements.

Il faillit lui dire d'aller se changer mais ils n'avaient plus le temps et pour Naruto l'heure c'est l'heure.

Arrivés à la clinique, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. Tandis que Hinata attendait un peu plus loin, Naruto se présenta à la secrétaire, il remplit un dossier médical.  
Puis il furent conduit dans une salle d'examen.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, un médecin aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts entra. Hinata l'a reconnu, il s'agissait de Sakura Uchiwa la meilleure amie de Naruto et l'ex de celui-ci. Car oui ils étaient sortis ensemble avant que Naruto ne rencontre Hinata. À présent Sakura était mariée à un riche homme d'affaire du nom de Sasuke Uchiwa et à en juger par son ventre plat, elle avait déjà accouché de sa fille car la dernière fois que Hinata l'avait vu, Sakura était enceinte et à terme.

\- Hinata cela fait si longtemps, comment vas-tu ? S'entoutiamasma Sakura en la prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Euh... bien, répondit-elle en se laissant faire.  
\- Félicitation pour votre bébé, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Avec un sourire engageant, Sakura lui indiqua de s'allonger sur la table d'examen. Après avoir mesuré le ventre et écouter le cœur du bébé, elle approcha une petite machine puis appliqua un gel froid sur son abdomen.

\- J'ai vais faire une échographie pour vérifier que tout va bien, d'accord ?

Hinata acquiesça, et Sakura commença à déplacer l'appareil optique sur son ventre. Puis elle s'arrêta et pointa l'écran.

\- Voici la tête.

Naruto se pencha pour mieux voir le moniteur. Comme Hinata tendit le cou pour observer par dessus son épaule, il glissa une main sous sa nuque de manière à ce qu'elle puisse regarder tout à son aise. Les yeux d'Hinata s'embuèrent et elle sourit.

\- Quel beau bébé, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Oui il est magnifique, renchérit Naruto la voix rauque.  
\- Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe du bébé ? Demanda Sakura avec un grand sourire.  
\- Oui, répondirent-ils en même temps.

Sakura continua à promener la sonde sur le ventre d'Hinata. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ralentit son mouvement et l'image devint plus nette à l'écran.

\- Félicitation, c'est un garçon, annonça-t-elle joyeusement.

Hinata sourit de toute ses dents, elle allait avoir un garçon, Minato avait vu juste.

Quant à Naruto il ne quittait plus l'écran des yeux, manifestement captivé par ce petit être qui se préparait à naître, il se sentit envoyé par une immense émotion.

Une fois l'examen terminé Sakura lui essuya le ventre. Se levant elle imprima le cliché de l'échographie et prit quelques notes.

\- Tout t'a paru normal, pour le bébé ? Questionna Naruto.  
\- Absolument, le bébé va bien et tout est pour le mieux. Je vous donne rendez-vous le mois prochain.

Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient retournés à la Villa. Shizune, la gouvernante, les accueillit le sourire aux lèvres :

\- Hinata, votre amie Tenten est venu vous rendre visite, elle vous attend au salon.

Aussitôt Hinata partie,  
Shizune s'adressa à Naruto.

\- Comment c'est passé la consultation ?  
\- Très bien, sourit-il, c'est un garçon.

Shizune sauta de joie.

\- J'ai hâte qu'il naisse ! Maintenant que toi et Konohamaru êtes grand je ne sers plus à grand chose dans cette maison.  
\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, bien sur que tu nous es toujours utile.

Naruto l'attira à lui et lui embrassa le front.

Au même moment, au salon, Hinata se jeta au cou de sa meilleure amie.

\- Alors ce rendez-vous ? demanda Tenten.

Hinata sortit le cliché de l'échographie et la lui montra.

\- C'est un garçon ! S'exclama-t-elle heureuse.

Tenten leva les bras en l'air et la serra de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle était si contente pour elle.

Au même moment, Naruto pénétra dans le salon et les rejoignit.

\- Bonjour Tenten.  
\- Bonjour Naruto, marmonna celle-ci.

Tenten semblait toujours lui en vouloir de son comportement hautain de la dernière fois.

\- Je vois qu'Hinata t'a annoncé la nouvelle.  
\- Oui, félicitations. J'espère cependant qu'il n'héritera pas de ton sale caractère.

Hinata lui donna un coup de coude pour lui implorer d'arrêter.

Naruto se contenta de lui sourire aucunement touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Puis ses yeux se baissèrent sur sa robe et il fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà vu cette robe sur Hinata. Celle-ci l'avait porté le jour de leur fiançailles et il l'avait acheté spécialement pour cette événement. Alors pourquoi est-ce Tenten qui l'a porte ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de leur poser la question car Hinata saisit le bras de Tenten afin qu'elle la suive.

\- Allons discuter dehors, nous y serons mieux.

Naruto les suivit du regard. Puis s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations.


	8. Chapter 8

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dehors avec Tenten. Hinata retourna à la Villa. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle vit Shizune et Ayame vider son armoire.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle l'air interrogateur.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Naruto a ordonné que nous nous débarrassions de vos vêtements pour en mettre des nouveaux, dit Shizune.

Hinata se précipita vers elle, et lui arracha ses vêtements des mains.

\- Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord. Ce sont mes vêtements et c'est moi qui décide si je m'en débarrasse ou pas, rétorqua-t-elle en les remettant dans l'armoire.

Ayame et Shizune se regardèrent un moment l'air gênée avant de finalement quitter la chambre.

Hinata lâcha un soupir, maintenant elle allait de nouveau devoir ranger ses vêtements. Elle ne porterait pas de nouvelles tenues surtout si elle ont été achetées par Naruto.

\- Alors comme ça tu refuses les vêtements que je t'ai achetés.

Elle se retourna lentement.  
Appuyé contre la porte, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'étudier la jeune femme avec plus d'intérêt.

Elle se remit à plier ses habits. Et comme elle l'ignorait, Naruto s'approcha, les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi as-tu donner tes vêtements à Tenten ? Lança-t-il.

Et pourquoi elle les garderait ?

Elle se retourna de nouveau, levant ses beaux yeux opaline vers lui.

\- Parce que je n'en avais plus besoin et qu'elle les voulait, voilà tout, grommela-t-elle.

Elle s'écarta pour mettre de la distance entre eux, malheureusement elle pouvait toujours sentir son parfum.

\- Et puis tu n'as pas intérêt à jeter mes vêtements, qu'est-ce je porterai quand je m'en irai d'ici, ajouta-t-elle.  
\- Ces vêtements là, dit Naruto en désignant des habits neufs disposés sur le lit.  
\- Non merci, ceux que j'ai me conviennent très bien.  
\- Cette chemise ne te va pas au teint, lâcha-t-il. Et les vêtements que je t'ai choisi sont parfait pour ta grossesse.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle se massa la nuque. Elle savait qu'il ne céderait pas, c'était un homme déterminé.

\- D'accord, j'en porterais quelques unes, mais je garde mes vêtements, précisa-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

L'air satisfait, Naruto pencha son corps sur le côté en la fixant. Hinata fit de même, bien décidé à lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas déstabilisé.

Il jura… Dire que cette si belle femme l'avait trahi.

Ne pouvant plus résister, il posa une main sur sa joue, elle était si douce. Il voulait de nouveau goûter à ses lèvres, là toute de suite.

Hinata se liquéfia, que lui arrivait-il ?

Se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Naruto s'éloigna brusquement et il sortit à grand pas de la chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard :

Debout près de la fenêtre de sa chambre,Hinata admirait le grand jardin tout en caressant son ventre arrondi. Elle s'ennuyer à mourir. Elle serait bien aller dans le jardin mais elle n'était plus chez elle. Naruto le lui avait fait comprendre quand il l'avait jeté comme une malpropre.

Naruto…

Elle n'avait pas rêvé tout à l'heure. Sa main s'était belle et bien posé sur sa joue, et il s'était préparer à l'embrasser.

Elle sursauta quand son téléphone sonna et se précipita pour le décrocher.

\- Allô ?  
\- Bonjour Hinata, c'est Toneri. Comment allez-vous ?  
\- ? Dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?  
\- Comment allez-vous ? Répèta-t-il  
\- Je... Je vais bien  
\- J'ai vu la vente de votre maison en ligne, c'est comme ça que j'ai eu votre numéro.  
\- Oh... oui c'est vrai... l'annonce.

Il y a quelques jours, elle et Hanabi avait pris la décision de vendre leur maison et Hanabi avait posté une annonce en ligne en mettant les coordonnées d'Hinata.

\- Votre maison m'intéresse et j'aimerais la visiter. Quand est-ce que vous êtes disponible ?

Hinata ne s'était pas attendue à avoir une réponse aussi rapide en publiant l'annonce.

\- Et bien comme vous voulez, je suis libre demain et les jours suivants.  
\- Demain 14h, ça vous va

\- Oui pas de souci.  
\- Très bien alors à demain Hinata.  
\- À demain.

Elle raccrocha.

Le jour suivant, Hinata patientait devant la maison. La fixant de ses yeux elle l'a trouvé vraiment laide et elle se demandait bien ce que lui trouvait. Elle soupira, de toute façon cet homme avait largement les moyens de la rénover, pas comme elle.

Une superbe voiture de sport se gara devant et Toneri en sorti. Cette fois-ci il avait remis son costume, mais il était tout aussi beau.

Hinata étira un sourire.

\- Bonjour , le salua-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Mais au lieu de ça, l'homme préfèra la prendre dans ses bras sous la surprise de la jeune femme.

\- Toneri, rectifia-t-il. Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, vous vous souvenez.

Bien sûr qu'elle s'en souvenait ! Mais elle se rappelait surtout de sa grande main dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec tendresse et… Elle se ressaisit.

Toneri sourit, ses réactions l'amusait beaucoup. Suivant Hinata à l'intérieur, ils firent le tour de la maison et il observa attentivement chaque pièce posant quelques fois des questions.

Hinata avait le plus grand mal à répondre, les yeux de Toneri qui ne la quittaient pas du regard l'empêchait de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

Finalement ils revinrent au salon et Toneri hocha la d'un air satisfait. Ils fixèrent donc un prochain rendez-vous pour la signature du contrat. Hinata était ravie, en vendant cette maison elle pourrait mettre de l'argent de côté pour elle et son bébé.

Après ça, ils sortirent ensuite de la maison. Maladroite qu'elle est, elle trébucha en manquant de tomber. D'un pas, Toneri saisit son bras pour éviter la chute.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en la ramenant près de lui.  
\- Oui je vais...

Elle s'immobilisa brusquement.  
Leurs visages étaient proches. Si proche qu'elle n'entendait que son souffle se mélangeait au sien. Son cœur s'emballa au fur et à mesure que Toneri continuait à attirer son visage vers le sien. Sa respiration devint saccadée, son regard opaline était baissé, errant sur sa bouche.

Il allait l'embrasser !

D'un coup, il la lâcha et lui tourna le dos, la laissant totalement désorienté.

Elle sentit un tremblement la parcourir. Il l'avait tenu avec une douceur inouïe. Leurs lèvres s'étaient presque frôlaient.

Toneri se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je vais vous laisser, nous nous reverrons à la signature du contrat.

Sur ses paroles, il s'en alla.

À présent seule, Hinata posa une main sur son cœur, celui-ci continuait de battre à une vitesse folle.

Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir l'embrasser pour ensuite se rétracter ? D'abord Naruto et maintenant Toneri.

\- La rouge ou la bleu ? Demanda Tenten en lui montrant deux chemises.  
\- La rouge, dit Hinata le regard tourné ailleurs.

Depuis un moment, elle avait aperçu un homme, qui lui rappelait quelqu'un, elle l'avait déjà vu, mais où ? Ça elle ne le savait plus.  
Tandis que Tenten était rentrée en cabine pour essayer la chemise. Hinata sortit précipitamment de la boutique et s'avança vers l'homme. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais il lui disait quelque chose. Quelque chose de mauvais, elle en était certaine. De plus en plus proche, elle vit enfin son visage. Et son cœur s'arrêta, ses yeux cessèrent de cligner. Des flashs apparurent soudainement de sa mémoire.  
Elle se vit nue dans un lit complètement droguée avec cet homme allongé juste à côté d'elle. Devant eux, se trouvait une dame âgée aux longs cheveux rouges qui les prenait en photo, Kushina Uzumaki.

Hinata déglutit faiblement, et se mit à respirer par saccade.

Ça y est ! Elle se souvenait de tout à présent !

Elle n'avait pas trompé Naruto, mais c'était la mère de celui-ci, qui lui avait fait croire le contraire.

Kushina avait engagé cet homme pour la droguée et la ramener à une chambre d'hôtel. De là, elle avait pris des photos d'eux, les faisant croire qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Et une fois clichés en mains, elle s'était précipitée pour les montrer à Naruto, lui faisant croire un adultère.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

\- Hinata ! S'écria Tenten derrière elle.

Elle l'essuya et se retourna faisant face à son amie.

\- Mais pourquoi as-tu quitté la boutique sans m'en parler !  
\- Je... j'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un mais... je me suis trompé, prétexta Hinata.

Tenten soupira de soulagement.

\- J'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
\- Je suis une grande fille Tenten.  
\- Oui mais tu es enceinte et de Naruto en plus, alors j'ai intérêt à faire attention sinon il me le fera payer toute ma vie, tu comprends ?

Hinata hocha doucement de la tête.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air triste tout à coup, s'inquiéta Tenten.  
\- Oui tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas, mentit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Tu n'as pas pris la chemise ? Continua-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
\- Non, elle n'était pas si belle que ça finalement.  
\- Allons voir dans une autre boutique alors. Tiens celle-ci par exemple.

Hinata lui agrippa le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Même si, ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, lui faisait mal au cœur. Cela ne ne l'empêcherait pas pour autant, de passer un bon moment en compagnie de Tenten. Et puis elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa meilleure amie.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ? s'interrogea Naruto.  
\- C'est un tire-lait, répondit Hinata.  
\- Un tire quoi ?  
\- Un tire-lait, c'est pour l'allaitement.

Les yeux de Naruto se baissèrent instantanément sur sa délicieuse poitrine haute et pleine, soulignée par les coutures de sa robe.  
Se retournant, il reposa l'objet à sa place pour échapper à l'envie irrésistible de la toucher.

Bon sang ! Il était censé avoir fait une croix sur elle !

Plus les jours passaient et plus son attirance pour elle ressurgissait. Il l'a regardé toujours à la dérobé et la dernière fois il avait failli l'embrasser. Il serra les dents, il ne retomberait pas dans le piège. Pas une seconde fois. Sa mère avait raison, Hinata n'était qu'une femme vénale et intéressée. Seul leur enfant les liait dorénavant.

\- Oh non...murmura-t-il d'un souffle en voyant une femme arrivait dans leur direction.  
\- Oh mais vous êtes le milliardaire ! Naruto Uzumaki ! S'écria la femme sans cacher son excitation.  
\- C'est moi..affirma-t-il en lui tendant sa main.

Excitée comme une folle, sourire béat aux lèvres, la femme glissa sa main dans la sienne les joues en feu.

\- Vous êtes encore plus grand que je m'imaginais je...oh mon dieu je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance !

Hinata jura qu'elle le dragué ouvertement en l'aguichant du regard, mal à l'aise Hinata s'éclipsa discrètement dans un autre rayon.  
Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un lit avec berceau intégré.

\- Je peux vous aider ? Lui demanda un vendeur.

De son côté, Naruto cherchait Hinata, il se demandait bien où elle était passé.  
Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.  
Elle souriait ! Riait avec ce vendeur de pacotille.  
Aiguillonné par une jalousie dévorante, Naruto s'avança pour les rejoindre presque à pas de course.

\- J'interromps quelque chose ? Lança-t-il d'une voix cinglante, les bras croisés, les dominant tous les deux de sa hauteur vertigineuse.

Le vendeur détala comme un lapin en croisant son regard meurtrier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda Hinata interloquée.  
\- Je te retourne la question. Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Je te cherchais partout, rétorqua Naruto.  
\- Je voulais me renseigner.  
\- Tout en faisant les yeux doux au vendeur.  
\- Il me conseillait, c'est tout.  
\- Mais bien sûr. Dis-moi, tu t'y ai pris de la même façon quand tu m'as trompé ?

Ce fut trop de trop pour elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trompé ! Avoua-t-elle.

Ça y est, elle avait enfin craché la vérité. Il restait maintenant à savoir si Naruto la croirait ou non.


	9. Chapter 9

Ça y est, elle avait enfin craché la vérité. Il restait maintenant à savoir si Naruto la croirait ou non.

\- Redis-le pour voir. Exigea-t-il dans un grondement sourd.

Le cœur d'Hinata se brisa. Il ne la croyait pas, elle avait perdu d'avance le combat.  
Peu importe ce qu'elle dirait, c'était la parole de sa mère contre la sienne. Et évidemment Naruto se rangerait du côté de sa mère. Kushina avait bien réussi son coup.

Il était inutile pour elle de continuer dans cette voie. Naruto refuserait de la croire.

\- Laisse tomber, souffla-t-elle en se tournant.

Quand elle se retourna complètement, Naruto saisit son coude pour la retenir. Une colère sans précédent s'emparant de lui.

\- Et comment appelles-tu, ce que tu m'as fait, hein ?

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la tenait si fermement qu'elle cessa de se battre.

\- Veux-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Que je te montre ces photos dégoûtantes de toi avec cet homme dans cette chambre d'hôtel ? Et que tu comprenne enfin que tu n'es qu'une traînée froide et calculatrice.

Ces derniers mots l'achevèrent.  
Désespérément, pour échapper à une énième humiliation, elle baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, tout en ravalant ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolée, bredouilla-t-elle morte de peur. Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, pardon.

Ses doigts enserraient son bras si fort qu'elle grimaça, soudain il la lâcha.

\- Fais attention à que tu dis la prochaine fois je pourrais me mettre très en colère et je pense que tu n'as pas envie de voir ça.

Elle blêmit immédiatement quand cette menace passa le barrage de ses lèvres.

La semaine suivante fut particulièrement pénible pour Hinata, elle était en proie à un stress et n'avait cessé de se ronger les ongles. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se mit à réfléchir au dernier événement. Les regrets et la déception étreignaient son cœur et elle avait à présent peu d'espoir de reconquérir celui de Naruto.

Elle était toute à ses réflexions jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive enfin devant un magnifique immeuble, à la façade épurée. Hinata s'arma de ses dernières forces pour pénétrer dans l'univers de Toneri Otsutsuki. Comme toujours, elle avait l'impression d'être dans le hall d'un hôtel de luxe. C'était somptueux, élégant, ses pas devinrent silencieux sur le magnifique tapis brodé d'or. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil, une femme sauta d'un bond pour faire le tour de son guichet.

\- Mademoiselle Hyuga c'est ça ?

Hinata la considéra stupéfaite.

\- Oui c'est ça, mais comment vous...  
\- Monsieur Otsutsuki m'a prévenu de votre arrivée.

Elle comprit tout de suite qu'il avait fait une description détaillée d'elle, sans oublier de mentionner son ventre. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait reconnu si vite. Elle marmonna entre ses dents et l'a suivi jusqu'aux ascenseurs panoramiques. Quand les portes se glissèrent, elle vit Toneri, planté devant elle, vêtu d'un élégant costume de travail noir, de la chemise, jusqu'à la cravate.

\- Bonjour Hinata, c'est agréable de vous revoir.

Elle déglutit péniblement et sortit d'un pas mal assuré. Elle se retrouva en face de lui, et dut lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Bonjour Toneri.

Sa voix devait sûrement la trahir, car il leva l'un de ses sourcils, un léger sourire en coin.

\- Allons dans mon bureau.

Sa main se posa dans son dos pour la guider, cet élan de courtoisie lui provoqua un petit frisson dans la nuque. Elle inspira silencieusement et le suivit à bureau.

Mais au lieu de s'asseoir à sa table de travail comme elle l'espérait, il l'entraîna dans le petit salon juste à côté. Elle s'installa sur l'un des trois sofas moelleux qui étaient placés en U, autour d'une table basse en verre.

À sa grande surprise, Toneri s'assit sur le même sofa qu'elle, comme s'il voulait la mettre mal à l'aise. Hinata recula au maximum vers l'accoudoir. Mais Toneri se tourna vers elle et posa le bras sur le dos du sofa, savourant encore plus son trouble.  
L'air particulièrement embarrassée, elle se concentra sur le contenu de son porte-document comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- J'ai apporté le contrat, murmura-t-elle en proie à une confusion totale.

Il sourit et prit le contrat avant de le lire attentivement.

\- Où dois-je signer ?  
\- Oh attendez...

Elle fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit un stylo bic qui n'avait rien à voir avec les stylos or posés dans son bureau.  
Une fois le contrat signé et le chèque rempli, elle se prépara à partir.

\- Bien, je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé et...  
\- Hinata ?

Elle releva les yeux et papillonna des cils, Toneri fut content d'avoir maintenant toute son attention.

\- Les clés. Vous ne me les avez pas donné.  
\- Oh... Oui… les clés, rit-elle nerveusement. J'avais complètement oublié... Excusez-moi.

Elle chercha les clés dans son sac. Rien. Puis une seconde fois. Aucune clé.

Quelle empotée !

Elle esquissa un sourire timide.

\- Vous... vous allez rire, j'ai oublié les clé.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais de suite les chercher et vous les ramener, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond prête à partir.

Mais la main de Toneri agrippa la sienne avant qu'elle ait pu faire un mouvement.

\- Asseyez-vous Hinata. Ordonna-t-il.  
\- Euh... mais les clés...  
\- Ça peut attendre. Je ne suis pas pressé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de sortie et obtempéra.

\- Vous allez boire un thé, je vous sens très tendue.

Toneri serra les dents. Elle n'était pas en bonne santé et cela se voyait sous ses yeux cernés. Son teint diaphane devenait presque transparent.  
Sa secrétaire pénétra dans le bureau avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

\- Merci Karui laissez-nous maintenant.

Elle disparut du bureau plus vite que son ombre.  
Il attrapa la tasse de thé et lui tendit.  
Elle hésita à s'en saisir puis la prit, ses doigts se posèrent sur les siens.  
Toneri tenta de percer la jeune femme, mais n'y parvenait pas.  
Pourtant, il savait s'y prendre pour percer à jour les gens, les analyser...

\- Votre ventre a bien grossi. Constata-t-il en baissant son regard vers son ventre.  
\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'attends un garçon.  
\- Toute mes félicitations. Naruto... doit lui aussi être très heureux d'avoir un fils ?

Elle quitta sa tasse de thé des yeux pour le regarder. Son regard était intense, troublant. Elle se pinça les lèvres et mit un terme à ce moment.

\- Je crois que oui, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle leva la tasse et but une gorgée sous son regard satisfait.  
Sa bouche remua lentement, sa petite gorge avait dégluti à plusieurs reprises.

\- Vous avez là, une très belle entreprise.  
\- En effet, je suis très fière de ce que j'ai batti.  
\- Ce n'est pas trop dur ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- De devoir gérer deux domaines différents. Je veux dire, les cosmétiques et à côté l'immobilier.  
\- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien renseigné.  
\- Et bien... tout le monde est au courant, enfin... je crois, bredouilla-t-elle en reprenant une gorgée de son thé.

Toneri la fixait intensément puis lui adressa un petit sourire en coin.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas tout seul, j'ai mes employés. Mais je reconnais être beaucoup plus à l'aise dans l'immobilier, après tout j'ai fais mes études dans ce domaine.  
\- Alors comment ça se fait que vous soyez à la tête d'une marque de cosmétiques ?  
\- Elle appartenait à mon père biologique, à sa mort j'ai hérité de tous ses biens.

À l'évocation de son père décédé, Hinata se sentit triste pour lui.

\- Je suis désolée pour votre père.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir désolée. Cet homme n'était que mon géniteur et rien d'autre.

Il se leva du sofa laissant Hinata interloquée. Comment pouvait-il parler de son père avec autant de détachement ? Peut-être que leur relation n'était pas aux beaux fixe.

\- Dites-moi ? Avez-vous quelque chose de prévu au réveillon de Noël ? S'enquit-il en revenant avec une boîte de chocolat qu'il ouvrit et lui tendit.  
\- Non, l'assura-t-elle en prenant un chocolat praliné.

Il l'observa manger. Impassible.

\- Alors que diriez-vous de le passer avec moi ? J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner.

\- Euh... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.  
\- Pourquoi ? Naruto serait contre ?  
\- Non... bien sur que non. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.  
\- Alors acceptez.  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas.  
\- Je vous laisse y réfléchir, d'accord ? Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me donner votre réponse tout de suite.

Il lui tendit de nouveau la boîte de chocolat.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se resservant.


	10. Chapter 10

Tous, la regardèrent à son passage lorsque Hanabi foula d'une démarche déterminée l'entrée des bureaux de l'entreprise Uzumaki. Vêtue d'un beau tailleur élégant, elle avait l'air d'une hôtesse de l'air.

\- Hanabi, s'écria l'assistante en se plantant devant elle et l'empêchant de continuer. Votre époux n'est pas ici, il...  
\- Ce n'est pas lui que je viens voir mais Naruto.

Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin mais l'assistante lui barra à nouveau la route.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser y aller. Monsieur Uzumaki ne prend que les personnes en rendez-vous.

Médusée, Hanabi partit d'un rire incrédule.

\- Je suis sa belle-sœur, je n'ai pas besoin de rendez-vous.

Hanabi l'a poussa légèrement et passa l'entrée du bureau de Naruto comme un ouragan. Elle trouva son beau-frère installé à sa table de travail. Son assistante arriva juste après elle, la mine déconfite, s'excusant auprès de son patron de n'avoir pu le prévenir. Naruto la renvoya d'un geste de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'insulter ma sœur au magasin ? vociféra Hanabi hors d'elle.  
\- Elle t'a tout raconté à ce que je vois.

Hanabi le transperça d'un regard dédaigneux.

\- Elle est enceinte Naruto ! Ne peux-tu pas mettre ta haine de côté et penser à votre enfant !  
\- J'essaie figure-toi ! À chaque fois que je la vois. Lâcha-t-il en se levant de son siège pour se mettre debout. Mais cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Ce fut plus fort que lui. Voir Hinata tout sourire avec ce vendeur, le mit hors de lui et il avait ressenti le besoin de lui cracher toute sa haine.  
Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Hanabi ne le quittait pas du regard. Elle semblait l'examiner, comme pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

\- Tu penses toujours qu'elle t'a trompé ? en conclut-elle.  
\- Elle m'a trompé !  
\- Alors permets moi d'en douter.  
\- Tu es sa sœur, donc forcément tu es de son côté.  
\- De la même manière que toi tu es du côté de ta mère.

Naruto la dévisagea avec dédain. Ses yeux bleus lui lancèrent des éclairs.

\- Qu'insinues-tu ?  
\- Rien du tout. Je pense seulement qu'il est étrange que Kushina est débarqué comme ça avec ces photos.  
\- Elle les a trouvées dans notre boîte au lettre.  
\- Mais bien sur... À d'autres s'il te plaît.

Un froid glacial s'installa entre eux.

Faisant le tour de son bureau, il s'avança vers elle la dominant de quatre bonnes têtes.

\- Cesse de tourner autour du pot et dis-moi le fond de ta pensée.

\- Si tu insistes, je vais te le dire.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

\- Quand ce problème a surgi entre vous, tu n'as même pas cherché à connaître sa version des faits, tu l'as tout simplement rayé de ton existence, comme s'il n'existait aucune autre possibilité qu'une pure et simple trahison de sa part.  
\- Et à quelle autre possibilité songes-tu ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air narquois.  
\- Tu vois ? Tu la condamnes à l'avance. Tu refuses d'envisager la possibilité qu'elle puisse être une victime...  
\- Une victime ? répéta-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Qu'elle sorte de victime se montre nue avec un sourire béat ...  
\- Elle a peut être été droguée, le coupa-t-elle.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

\- Toi, tu sais quelque chose, remarqua-t-il.  
\- Je t'assure que je ne sais absolument rien. Hinata est très mystérieuse à ce sujet.  
\- Peut-être parce que toute cette histoire est vrai.  
\- Non. En tout cas pas toute l'histoire. Tiens ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas faire appel à Gaara, ton chef de sécurité. Tu te souviens ? Cet homme que tu as engagé pour enquêter sur moi lorsque tu me soupçonner d'être avec Konohamaru uniquement pour sa fortune.

Il détourna la tête à ses mots, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Raah... Pourquoi ressasses-tu le passé ?  
\- Je suis très sérieuse Naruto, tu devrais sérieusement songer à faire appel à lui. Il t'es très fidèle et il pourra peut-être découvrir la vérité sur tout ça.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence, puis Hanabi se dirigea vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, elle ajouta en se retournant :

\- Hinata était follement amoureuse de toi Naruto, elle ne jurait que par toi. C'est impossible qu'elle t'ait trompé.

Habillée et coiffée, Hinata se mit devant la fenêtre pour observer tous les invités sortir de leurs voitures luxueuses. Chaque femme renversait tout sur leur passage, parée de bijoux et de robes de soirée hors de prix.  
Comme chaque année la famille Uzumaki avait organisé une réception pour le réveillon de Noël. Et cette année là, Hinata avait refusé d'y aller, malgré les supplications de Minato. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être regardé de travers maintenant qu'elle est séparée de Naruto.

Elle s'écarta de la fenêtre et se posta devant le miroir. Elle aussi voulait briller et ce soir c'était le bon moment.

Pendant ce temps, au rez de chaussé le bal avait déjà commencé. Hanabi avait serré des mains à en avoir mal et elle qui aimait sourire n'en avait pas la moindre envie ce soir. En effet, elle s'inquiétait pour sa sœur qui avait refusé l'invitation et qui allait devoir passer son réveillon, enfermée dans sa chambre.

Elle poussa un soupir, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Alors elle s'empressa de poser sa flûte de champagne sur la table et quitta la salle à la hâte.  
S'apprêtant à monter les escaliers, elle s'arrêta subitement, completement figée et les yeux ronds.

\- Hanabi ! S'écria son mari qui l'avait suivit.

Celui-ci la rejoignit et s'arrêta à son tour. La tête levée, il resta totalement scotché.

Devant eux, au haut des escaliers, se tenait Hinata. Plus belle que jamais. Elle portait une robe rouge, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse avec un léger décolleté en V et des manches mi-longues. Sous cette fabuleuse robe, on pouvait nettement distinguer son ventre rond.  
Ses cheveux de jais étaient bouclés, ses longs cils noir étaient soulignés d'un simple trait de khôl, accentuant son regard. Quant à ses lèvres, elles étaient peintes d'une jolie couleur cerise.

Elle descendit les marches. Mal à l'aise, elle s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta à un mètre d'eux. Konohamaru ne sut quoi dire, ni comment la qualifier.

\- Wouah ! Hinata tu es... Wouah !

Elle rougit.

\- Merci Konohamaru.

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Hanabi qui semblait toujours sous le choc.

\- Mon dieu j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas toi. Murmura Hanabi d'une voix tremblante.

Hinata posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui souriant tendrement.

\- Je t'assure que c'est moi Hanabi.

Puis elle s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre elle.

\- Alors tu as finalement décidé de venir au bal, déclara Konohamaru.  
\- Pas exactement, j'ai rendez-vous autre part.  
\- Ah bon ? Où ça et avec qui ? Demanda Hanabi.

Gênée, Hinata replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Evidemment fouineuse comme elle est, sa sœur voulait tout savoir.

\- Un chauffeur m'attend dehors, il faut que je me dépêche, dit-elle pour couper court à leur discussion.  
\- Bien sur, laisse moi t'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture, dit Konohamaru en lui tendant sa main.

Puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Hanabi sourit malicieusement. Elle était certaine que sa sœur avait rendez-vous avec un homme. Restait-il à savoir qui était l'heureux élu.


	11. Chapter 11

Debout, les bras croisés devant l'entrée de sa demeure, Toneri attendait patiemment Hinata. Quand celle-ci avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle acceptait finalement dîner avec lui, il s'était senti revivre. Étrangement, cette femme lui apporter quelque chose qui lui manquait et dont il avait besoin.

Il vit la voiture passer le portail et se garer. Il s'y précipita pour ouvrir la portière arrière, offrant sa main à la jeune femme. Dieu qu'elle était délicieuse !

\- Ouah ! S'écria-t-il en l'aidant à descendre. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez belle mais là vous êtes étourdissante.

Hinata sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et son cœur redoubler de battements.

\- Merci, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus !

Toneri esquissa un sourire radieux devant la gêne de la jeune femme.

Ce fut main dans la main, qu'ils se rendirent dans le salon où brûlait une magnifique flambée dans la cheminée.

Toneri l'entraîna vers une table magnifiquement dressée, et il tira la chaise pour qu'elle y prenne place. Tel un gentleman, il repoussa sa chaise.

Le dîner se passait à merveille. Ils discutaient si facilement. Hinata s'était même mise à sourire à plusieurs reprises.  
\- Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là ? Enfin… Je veux dire comment avez-vous réussi votre carrière.  
\- Et bien, j'ai accumulé les diplômes et ensuite j'ai bâti mon entreprise et maintenant je suis un milliardaire accompli, et déterminé.

Elle le trouva en train de la regarder de nouveau, presque en train de la dévorer du regard. Elle reporta ses yeux sur son assiette.

\- Et vous Hinata ?  
\- Moi ? Pas grand chose à vrai dire. J'ai travaillé comme femme de chambre pendant des années, j'ai par la suite suivi une formation pour devenir secrétaire.  
\- Vous n'avez pas fait d'étude ?  
\- Si. Des études littéraires, mais à la mort de mon père, j'ai abandonné mes études pour m'occuper de ma sœur.  
\- En gros, vous vous êtes sacrifiée pour elle.  
\- C'est ça. Et je n'ai aucun regret, aujourd'hui elle a un poste haut placé dans une grande société. Je suis très fière de ce qu'elle est devenue.

Il hocha de la tête pensivement avec un faible sourire en coin.

\- Vous savez, vous me faîtes penser à ma mère, lâcha-t-il.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Oui, elle aussi a fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour m'apporter une bonne éducation.  
\- Mais qu'en est-il de votre père ?

Soudain, elle regretta d'avoir posé cette question. Se souvenant des paroles crus qu'il avait tenu lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de lui.

\- Mon père aimait coucher avec les femmes. Ma mère travaillait comme domestique chez lui. Elle est devenu sa maîtresse, mais dès qu'elle est tombé enceinte. Il l'a quitté en l'accusant de mentir. Des années plus tard, j'ai trouvé qui il était et je suis allée le rencontrer. Il m'a dit la vérité et m'a jeté comme un déchet c'était comme si il voulait que je disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle en eut la chair de poule, mais sentit aussi son cœur se serrer. Cet homme avait dû vivre des choses inimaginables et pourtant il avait réussi à s'en sortir.

\- En tout cas, votre mère doit être très fière de vous, déclara-t-elle en prenant une bouchée de son plat.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un simple hochement de la tête et ne la quittant pas du regard, ce qui accentua son trouble. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à ce dîner. **  
**

Le dîner terminé, ils se promènerent dans l'immense jardin où trônait un magnifique arbre de Noël. Ce dernier était sans contestation le plus beau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

\- Cet arbre est vraiment magnifique, s'extasia-t-elle en s'avançant pour le toucher.

Toneri, lui ne bougea pas, préférant la contempler. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Naruto était tombé amoureux d'elle car il lui arrivait la même chose en cet instant.  
Il aimait la voir rougir, et il aimait sa voix angélique, captivante, douce comme un murmure.

\- Tout est vraiment beau, on se croirait dans un rêve, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.  
\- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle jusqu'à combler l'espace entre eux.  
\- O... oui.

Sans crier gare, sa main se logea contre sa joue et agrippa quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

\- Vos yeux m'hypnotisent, Hinata...

Incapable de résister à ses pulsions Toneri se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient d'une précision parfaite. Si douce et sucrée, enivrante et hésitante en même temps.  
Hinata résista un court moment puis pressa timidement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour enfin les ouvrir pour lui.  
Quand leur baiser s'était approfondi, telle fut la surprise de la voir se reculer brutalement les joues colorées tout en cherchant à vaincre sa prise sur ses joues. Toneri se recula à contrecœur et se redressa instantanément en gardant le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- On n'aurait pas dû faire ça je...  
\- Au contraire, il y a longtemps que je voulais t'embrasser et je n'y tenais plus.

Perturbée par le tutoiement qu'il avait subitement employé avec elle, Hinata ne savait plus comment réagir.  
Ainsi il la désirait ! Et ne cherchait même plus à s'en cacher !

\- Quels homme, intransigeant et aussi puissant dans le monde rêverait d'avoir une femme enceinte dans les pattes !

Il fronça des sourcils comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était dérisoire et absurde.

\- Moi.

Elle cilla plusieurs fois des yeux. N'osant pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Toneri je ... je suis désolée mais que je ne veux pas me lancer dans une relation autre que amical avec vous. Je ne suis pas prête.  
\- À cause de Naruto ? Parce-que tu attends son enfant ?  
\- Non... c'est juste que je sors d'une rupture douleureuse. Alors il me faut du temps.

Elle se pinça la lèvre visiblement mal à l'aise.  
Toneri inspira lentement.

\- Très bien, approuva-t-il. Mais je ne me m'excuserais pas de t'avoir embrasser.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne m'excuse jamais pour les choses que je ne regrette pas.

Quelques minutes après, Toneri l'accompagna jusqu'au hall. Avant qu'elle ne parte, il se retourna pour se saisir d'un paquet.

\- C'est pour toi...

Elle le prit d'une main hésitante.

\- Il ne fallait pas.  
\- C'est un cadeau de Noël, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

Dans l'ombre d'un sourire courtois, elle le regarda, les joues colorées.

\- Joyeux Noël Hinata.

Quand elle releva ses yeux saisissants dans les siens, Toneri en fut bouleversée. Elle était si belle !

\- Joyeux Noël Toneri.

Quand elle se retourna complètement, il saisit son coude pour la retenir.

\- Saches que je ne lâche pas si facilement Hinata...

Au lieu d'attendre sa réponse, Toneri quitta le hall d'un pas vif, dans l'espoir que ce petit commentaire l'aide à réfléchir. **  
**

\- Konohamaru, je suis ton frère, dis-moi la vérité. Exigea Naruto en tapant du poing sur le bureau de celui-ci.  
\- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que hier soir, elle était incroyablement belle. Et que si elle était avec un homme et bien celui-ci avait beaucoup de chance.  
\- Tu le fais exprès !

Naruto le foudroya du regard. Mis au courant par Shizune, que Hinata avait passé la soirée en dehors de la Villa. Il s'était précipité dans le bureau de son frère cadet afin d'avoir des réponses.

\- Je ne te comprends pas Naruto. Où est le problème si Hinata voit un autre homme ? Vous êtes divorcé.  
\- Non pas encore, le divorce n'a pas été prononcé.  
\- Et alors ? " Elle n'est plus ta femme ", c'est toi-même qui le lui a dit quand tu la quitté.

Durant un long moment, Naruto resta silencieux. Lui-même ne savait trop comment expliquer son besoin ardent de savoir avec qui Hinata avait passé la soirée.

\- Dis-moi Naruto, reprit Konohamaru. Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais toujours des sentiments pour elle ?  
\- Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me demander ça ?!

Konohamaru leva les mains en signe d'excuse.

\- Calme-toi je disais cela juste pour savoir, car tu agis de la même manière que moi lorsque je vois un homme s'approcher de trop près d'Hanabi. Poussant un juron, Naruto faisait les cent pas, marchant comme un fou entre deux réflexions.  
Konohamaru le suivit du regard, pour lui il était clair que son frère ressentait encore des choses pour Hinata, même s'il le niait. La preuve, il réagissait comme un mari jaloux.

\- Quant est-il de tes recherches ? Lui demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
\- Toujours rien, répondit Naruto. Mais Gaara est sur le coup.  
\- Il ne va pas tarder à le trouver. J'en suis certain.

Konohamaru prit un dossier sur son bureau et le lui tendit.

\- Nous sommes désormais propriétaire d'un site exceptionnel de dix hectares en bord de mer.

Naruto consulta le documents et écarquilla des yeux en voyant le nom de l'ancien propriétaire.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour le convaincre ? La dernière fois que j'ai négocié avec lui, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si je ne sortais pas avec sa fille et que je ne la prenais pas pour épouse, il ne me vendrait pas son terrain.

\- Carrément ? Rit Konohamaru.  
\- Je te jure. Ce type se croit au XVIIIème siècle. 


	12. Chapter 12

Assise dans le canapé du salon Hinata avait l'esprit ailleurs. En effet, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Dîner avec Toneri lui avait permis de passer un bon moment en sa compagnie et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. D'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert le cadeau qui lui avait offert. Quant à leurs baisers échangés, Hinata préférait ne pas y penser.

Oui, mieux valait oublier tout ça, se dit-elle.

Les mains sur son ventre, elle l'en caressa l'arrondi avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait si hâte que son bébé naisse.

Minato entra dans la pièce.

\- Comment se porte mon petit-fils ? S'enquit-il en la rejoignant sur le canapé.  
\- A merveille, sourit-elle. Il n'arrête pas de bouger, vous voulez toucher ?  
\- Oh ! Bien sur.

Minato posa la main sur son ventre, quelque secondes après il sentit le bébé remuer. Un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Hinata se mit alors à lui raconter le déroulement de sa dernière consultation et comment elle était heureuse d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un garçon.

Soudain, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, interrompant leur conversation. Il s'agissait de Kushina qui se diriger vers eux et qui sans un regard pour Hinata, s'adressa à son mari :

\- Il y a un coup de fil urgent qui t'attend à ton bureau.

Minato se leva et quitta la pièce.

Quand Hinata se retrouva seule avec Kushina, elle sentit l'ambiance devenir tout à coup pesante.

La joie de Minato avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à l'animosité de Kushina.

Sans la quitter du regard, celle-ci s'assit en face d'Hinata en croisant les jambes. Son menton reposant délicatement sur ses doigts.

Depuis son arrivée à la Villa, Hinata ne la croisait jamais, à croire qu'elle l'évitait. Et c'était tant mieux pour elle car maintenant qu'elle savait toute la vérité, Hinata ne voulait plus rien avoir avec elle.

\- Votre ventre à bien grossi depuis, constata Kushina.  
\- Évidemment, puisque le bébé grandit, répliqua Hinata en l'évitant du regard.

Kushina esquissa un sourire.

\- Vous avez vraiment de la chance, vous savez ? Peu d'hommes auraient agis comme mon fils.  
\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?  
\- Et bien je parle de vous accueillir dans cette maison alors que vous l'avez trahi.

Hinata la considéra un instant, l'air furieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas trompé Naruto.  
\- Hinata... reconnaissez-le vous êtes une infid...  
\- Je vous dis que je ne l'ai pas trompé, clama-t-elle en se levant d'un coup du canapé.

Kushina resta impassible, nullement effrayé mais plutôt amusée par cette réaction.  
Hinata l'a foudroya du regard et passa aux aveux.

\- Je sais tout, Kushina. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez embauché un homme pour me droguer et ensuite prendre ces photos de moi dénudée. C'est vous qui avait fait croire à votre fils, que je le trompais.  
\- Et ça a très bien marché, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire de conquérant.

Hinata se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf ça.  
Cette vipère était belle et bien derrière tout ça et l'assumait complètement.  
Elle sentit des larmes lui brouiller ses yeux.

\- Comment vous... Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Je ne vous ai rien fait, articula-t-elle avec peine.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde Hinata, les personnes comme vous ne me conviennent pas.  
\- Pourtant vous acceptez ma sœur alors qu'elle vient du même milieu que moi.  
\- Hanabi c'est différent. Elle est arrivée première de sa promotion et a une carrière très prometteuse, un vrai prodige. Elle apporte énormément à Konohamaru.

Kushina se leva de son fauteuil et fit un pas vers elle.

\- Et vous Hinata ? Qu'est-ce qu'une vulgaire femme de chambre comme vous peut donner à Naruto, hum ?

Fermant les yeux, Hinata tenta de retenir le flot de ses larmes qui l'a submergé. Mais trop tard, elle pleurait. Et se fut impossible pour elle de s'arrêter.

\- De l'amour, affirma-t-elle en sanglots. J'aime Naruto de tout mon cœur.  
\- C'est tout ? Ce n'est pas plutôt son argent qui vous a poussé à l'aimer.  
\- Je ne me suis pas marié avec Naruto pour son argent, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer.

Kushina se mit à ricaner en croisant les bras.

\- Peu importe, mon plan s'est déroulé comme je l'espérais. Naruto vous déteste et il vous a quitté.

Ses yeux se baissèrent ensuite sur son ventre.

\- Dommage il y ait cet enfant. Si seulement Hanabi n'avait pas craché le morceau...

Naruto vida d'un trait son verre de vin. Quarante-huit heures après, il n'avait toujours pas fait partir Hinata de son esprit au point de le distraire dans son travail. Il s'était conduit comme un véritable homme des cavernes avec elle, au magasin. Alors qu'elle est enceinte.

\- Naruto ? Tu m'écoutes ? La voix de Shikamaru l'extirpa de ses pensées.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu m'écoutes ?

Naruto planta son regard dans le siens.

\- Pardon, j'étais ailleurs.

Shikamaru leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- À cause d'Hinata ?

Pour toutes réponses, Naruto commanda une nouvelle bouteille.

\- La cohabitation se passe si mal que ça ? Continua son ami et avocat.

Il ne sut quoi répondre. Car depuis que Hinata était là, il dormait mal et il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement à cause du fait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas et qu'ils se disputaient sans arrêt. Sa présence à la Villa, le perturbait. Il avait rêvé d'elle pratiquement toutes les nuits, et dans ses songes, elle était lascive, sensuelle, et s'ils utilisaient leurs bouches, ce n'était pas pour se quereller.

Son téléphone vibra, il était sur le point de rejeter l'appel quand il vit qui l'appeler.

\- Excuse-moi. Je dois répondre.

Shikamaru acquiesça, prenant une gorgée de son whisky. Tandis que Naruto sortit en hâte du bistrot, son téléphone à l'oreille.

\- Gaara, dit-il succinctement en guise de salutation.  
\- Je l'ai trouvé, annonça-t-il sans plus de préambule.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Dans le quartier Est, il est actuellement dans son appartement. Vous voulez qu'on lui rende une petite visite ?

Naruto sourit avec machiavélisme.

\- Absolument. J'arrive de suite.

Un coup de pied, Gaara ouvrit la porte à la volée, la faisant violemment rebondir. Avec Naruto ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et virent un homme se lever subitement de son fauteuil.

\- Hé ! Mais ça va pa la tête ! S'exclama celui-ci.

Gaara se précipita vers lui, l'empoigna par le col de son tee-shirt et l'éjecta contre un mur.  
Abasourdi, l'homme releva faiblement la tête et dès qu'il vit Naruto et Gaara, il se sentit blêmir.

\- Vous ? Dit-il à l'intention de Naruto.  
\- Oui c'est moi. Comment allez-vous Kiba Inuzuka ?  
\- Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

Gaara lui asséna un coup de pied, afin qu'il se taise.

\- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Lança Naruto.

Kiba fut violemment levé du sol et installé sur une chaise par Gaara qui se positionna derrière lui.  
Naruto lui fit face et l'observa. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était bien le type qu'il recherchait.

\- Bien. Dit Naruto en ajustant sa cravate. Connaissez-vous Hinata Hyuga ?  
\- Non, répondit Kiba.  
\- Mauvaise réponse.

Gaara le frappa à la tête et un cri de douleur en sortie.

\- Je réitère ma question connaissez-vous Hinata Hyuga ?  
\- O...Oui.  
\- Vous voyez quand vous voulez Kiba. Alors ma question est la suivante avez-vous abusé d'elle ?  
\- Quoi ?

Devant le visage interloqué de l'homme, Naruto sortit des photos et les lui jeta à la figure.

\- Regardez bien ces photos, c'est bien vous là dedans avec Hinata, ne me mentez pas. Vous l'avez violé, n'est-ce pas ? Comment vous y êtes vous pris ?  
\- Je n'ai pas abusé d'elle.  
\- Mauvaise réponse.

Gaara s'apprêta à lui en remettre une, mais Kiba tomba de sa chaise, les mains devant lui, s'éloignant le plus loin possible des deux hommes.

\- Non s'il vous plaît ! Je vais tout vous dire ! Ne me frapper plus !

Les bras croisés, Naruto avait hâte d'entendre ses révélations.

\- Je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas violé, je ne l'ai même pas touché, bredouilla Kiba.

Gaara s'avança vers lui et totalement effrayé Kiba s'empressa d'avouer :

\- Une dame m'a payé ! Lâcha-t-il. Elle m'a demandé d'endormir Hinata, et de la ramener à une chambre d'hôtel pour y faire des photos.

\- Comment était cette dame ? Demanda Naruto.  
\- Euh... Âgée avec de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux bleus ou marron, je ne sais plus.

Sous le choc, Naruto ouvrit la bouche. Il espérait du fond de son cœur, que la dame décrite ne soit pas celle qu'il pensait. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et montra à l'homme une photo de sa mère.

\- Est-ce cette dame là ?  
\- Oui c'est elle ! Affirma Kiba Moi je voulais pas détruire votre couple, mais cette vieille dame m'a proposé une grosse somme et je n'ai pas pu refu...

Naruto lui colla son poing à la figure et il s'évanouit.

\- Enfoiré.

Il quitta ensuite l'appartement suivi de Gaara. Une fois dehors, il se tourna vers lui.

\- Merci de ton aide Gaara, tu peux disposer.  
\- Très bien patron, n'hésitez pas, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Naruto se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Il s'était fait berner et par sa propre mère en plus.


	13. Chapter 13

Hinata entra en trombe dans sa chambre. Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa fureur.

Quelle idiote elle a été d'aimer Naruto.  
Elle a été stupide de penser que sa mère l'accepterait un jour et qu'elle y trouverait sa place.

De plus, il semblerait que ce soit Hanabi qui ait tout révélé. Alors là elle allait de surprise en surprise !

D'instinct ses mains vinrent se poser sur son ventre, qu'elle caressa doucement, sans bien savoir qui, du bébé ou d'elle, elle essayait de réconforter.

Elle haïssait Kushina ! Elle haïssait Naruto aussi, de lui avoir tourné le dos au moment où elle avait eu le plus besoin de lui.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'éloigne au plus vite de cette villa et qu'elle se réfugie dans un endroit tranquille et sûr, un bon endroit pour élever son enfant.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Coucou frangine ! se réjouit Hanabi en entrant. Regarde ce que je t'ai ramené, des muffins aux chocolats.

Hinata se retourna brusquement dans sa direction.

\- Comment as-tu pu ? prononça-t-elle avec fureur.

Hanabi se figea sur place en voyant sa sœur en pleurs.

\- Hinata ? Tu...?  
\- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça !?  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Hanabi en étant interloquée.  
\- De Naruto! Tu lui as révélé que j'étais enceinte de lui alors que tu m'avais promis de garder le secret !

Hanabi la regarda d'un air peiné.

\- Hinata je...  
\- J'avais confiance en toi et tu m'as trahi !

Elles s'observèrent longuement.  
Hanabi la sentait très en colère mais elle sentait également autre chose. En effet, sa sœur ne pouvait pas se trouver dans cette état seulement à cause de ça. Il lui été sûrement arrivé quelque chose, mais quoi ?

\- Et que voulais-tu que je fasse j'étais complètement paniqué il fallait que je lui dise, avoua-t-elle.

Hanabi s'avança vers elle, en même temps que Hinata recula, une main devant elle.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Reste loin de moi et ne t'approche pas, implora-t-elle au bord des larmes.  
\- Hinata tu n'as pas l'air bien, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Va-t'en je te dis !

Hinata se dirigea vers l'armoire et sortit une valise qu'elle ouvrit.

\- Décidément je ne peux compter sur personne, reprit-elle, même ceux que j'aime le plus, finissent par me trahir d'abord Naruto maintenant toi, il faut que je m'en aille d'ici.

Elle commença à vider son armoire mais Hanabi, l'arrêta.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part Hinata, tu es très bien ici.  
\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant. Je vis un enfer et tout ça par ta faute !  
\- Tu ne vis pas un enfer Shizune est là et elle s'occupe très bien de toi  
\- Tais-toi ! Va-t'en de ma chambre ! Dégage !

Hanabi se sentit complètement désarçonnée, impuissante.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi. Ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour ton bien, pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

Hinata l'ignora, continuant à faire ses bagages.

\- Où tu as quelque chose à cacher, c'est ça ? Tu as réellement trompé Naruto et l'enfant que tu portes n'est pas le sien !

Hinata releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, choquée par les propos de sa petite sœur qui l'atteignirent comme une gifle. Soudain, le sol se dérobaient sous elle et la pièce se mis à tourner de façon incontrôlable. Elle essaya de parler mais c'était comme si on lui avait enfoncé quelque chose dans la gorge. Son corps commença à s'affaisser et ses extrémités se mirent à picoter. Sur le point de tomber à terre Hanabi la rattrapa à temps, son corps contre le sien.

\- Hinata...? Hinata !

Elle ouvrit les yeux sous l'urgence de sa voix, mais dut les refermer aussitôt. Un abîme noir s'ouvrait devant elle et l'appelait, inexorablement.

Montant les escaliers à toute jambes, Naruto arriva dans le couloir où il aperçut Hanabi et Konohamaru devant la chambre d'Hinata.

\- Que lui ait-il arrivé ? Demanda Naruto en s'approchant d'eux.

Hanabi le dévisagea, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Naruto... Pourquoi as-tu dit à Hinata que c'était moi ?  
\- Je ne lui ai rien dis Hanabi.  
\- Alors comment est-elle au courant ?

Naruto réfléchit et ne mit pas longtemps à le savoir, car il y a quelques jours, il en avait fait part à sa mère.

Sa mère...?

Il ne savait plus, s'il devait la qualifier ainsi. Car le seul mot qui lui venait en tête pour la désigner fut "traîtresse".

Un torrent de larmes coula le long des joues d'Hanabi, Konohamaru la serra dans ses bras, longuement, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots s'apaisent.

\- Aller viens. Je t'emmène dans notre chambre, suggéra celui-ci.

Engourdie, Hanabi se laissa reconduire dans leur chambre.

Un fois qu'il fut seul, Naruto tapa son poing contre le mur.

Pourquoi toutes ces choses lui arrivaient-ils ?

Il sursauta au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Sakura sortit de la chambre d'Hinata en refermant la porte.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Naruto en se précipitant vers elle.  
\- Mal, sa tension artérielle est élevé ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Il détourna le regard ne sachant pas s'il devait lui mentir ou lui dire la vérité, ce qui agaça au plus au point Sakura.

\- Naruto je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, vous êtes en plein divorce. Mais elle est enceinte de ton enfant, tu ne peux pas te permettre de la négliger ainsi.  
\- Et que crois-tu que je fais ? J'ai mis Shizune et Ayame à sa disposition, elles sont à ses petits soins pour elle.  
\- Alors comment expliques-tu une telle montée de tension ?

Il resta muet. Il soupçonnait sa mère d'en être responsable.

\- Je vais l'admettre immédiatement à l'hôpital, annonça Sakura en sortant son téléphone.

Mais Naruto la retint par le coude.

\- Non ne fais pas ça, s'il te plaît. Je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé. je m'occuperai d'elle personnellement je te le promets.

Sakura le considéra d'un air sévère, puis capitula.

\- D'accord, mais je repasserai dans une semaine. Si jamais je constate qu'elle est toujours dans cet état je serai dans l'obligation de l'hospitaliser avec ou sans ton approbation.

Il opina de la tête et la remercia. Elle lui donna ensuite un papier.

\- Voici l'ordonnance. Il faut absolument qu'elle reste allongée et qu'elle prennent mieux soin d'elle. Et comme convenu, je la reverrai la semaine prochaine.

Après le départ de Sakura, Naruto resta un moment contre le mur, assommé par les propos qu'elle lui avait dit.

Ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'il entra enfin dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit où Hinata semblait dormir paisiblement.

De son index, il se mit à tracer son visage d'ange sans arrivait à la lâcher, elle était si belle endormie qu'il sentait son cœur se fendre.  
Il était tombé sous son charme dès leur première rencontre, il avait toute suite remarqué qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, c'est par sa discrétion, sa timidité et sa candeur, qu'elle se démarquait et surtout, elle était d'une beauté presque insaisissable.

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et s'écarta juste assez pour être au-dessus de son visage.

\- Pardonne-moi mon amour, murmura-t-il. Pardonne-moi pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait.

Puis il se recula pour totalement disparaître de la chambre. Le goût de ses lèvres resta inévitablement sur les siennes et Naruto dut s'armer d'un effort surhumain pour combattre le flux sanguins qui courait dangereusement dans ses veines.


	14. Chapter 14

Dans la nuit, profondément endormie et envahie par la torpeur de la nuit silencieuse, Hinata fit un cauchemar. Son esprit l'emmenant loin dans le passé, quelques mois auparavant.

 _Flash-back_

Ce jour là, elle s'était réveillé, nue, dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Elle s'était rhabillé à la hâte, complètement anéantie par parce qu'on avait bien pu lui faire. Et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa soirée d'hier.  
Après avoir quitté l'hôtel, elle s'était dépêché de rentrer à la Villa, afin de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé à Naruto et par la même occasion lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

Mais telle fut sa surprise, quand elle pénétra dans la hall, de voir ses valises postées en plein milieu.

À peine s'était-elle demandait ce que ses affaires faisaient ici, que Naruto avait fait irruption dans la pièce suivit de près par Kushina.

\- Voilà la catin, lâcha celle-ci le regard dur.

Choquée, Hinata la considéra en silence.

Pourquoi l'insultait-elle ainsi ?

\- Laisse-nous seule maman, exigea Naruto.

Une fois sa mère partie, l'expression de Naruto se durcit. Il semblait être un autre homme, un homme blessé, furieux, outragé.

\- Où étais-tu hier soir ?

Hinata le fixa un moment sans rien dire, s'efforçant de reconstituer le puzzle de la soirée. Malheureusement, dans sa tête ce fut le trou noir complet, elle ne se rappelait de rien.

\- Je...

Il leva une main pour lui intimer de se taire. Puis il sortit dans une enveloppe, des photos qu'il lui montra. En les voyant, Hinata fut bouleversée. Ce n'était pas possible... elle n'avait pas pu faire. Jamais elle n'aurait couché avec un autre homme que Naruto.

\- Tu étais avec un homme ! Tu n'es qu'une traînée Hinata ! s'exclama-t-il soudain d'une voix sourde.  
\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas couché avec lui.

Le regard de Naruto se fit plus implacable encore.

\- Ne me mens pas ! Ma mère m'a déjà tout raconté.

Interloquée, elle ouvrit la bouche.

\- Raconter quoi ? Je peux t'expliquer...  
\- Tu me dégoûtes ! Je vais demander le divorce ! Dorénavant tu n'es plus ma femme !  
\- Naruto je t'en prie !  
\- Je refuse de poursuivre cette discussion, l'interrompit-il visiblement bouleversé. Tu vas quitter cette maison aujourd'hui même. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu entends ? Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Va-t'en !

Hinata ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. Ça devait sûrement être un rêve...  
Non... Un cauchemar !

\- Mais...  
\- Je t'aimais Hinata ! cria-t-il dans un élan désespéré. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Les épaules secouées de sanglots, elle pleura, pleura tout le chagrin qu'elle ressentait.

\- Naruto...  
\- Tais-toi ! Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi !  
\- Mais je t'aime, déclara-t-elle les joues baignées de larmes.

Il la regarda avec une expression de fureur sur le visage.

\- Comment oses-tu ? cria-t-il. Tu n'as aucune dignité ! Tu fais honte aux Uzumaki et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Sur ces mots terribles, il quitta la pièce. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu…

 _Fin du flash-back._

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se dressa sur son séant, haletante. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue.

\- Il en ai hors de question ! entendirent-ils depuis la salle à manger où ils prenaient ensemble leurs petits-déjeuners.  
\- C'est Hinata qui hurle ainsi ? s'offusqua Kushina.  
\- Je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit Hanabi en se levant de table.

Mais Konohamaru la retint par le poignet.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine ma chérie, Naruto est avec elle.  
\- Il n'est pas au boulot ? s'étonna Kushina.  
\- Non, il sera en congé toute cette semaine.  
\- Comment ça "en congé" ? Et qui va s'occuper de l'entreprise ?  
\- Moi maman, à moins que tu m'en crois incapable.  
\- Tu en es tout à fait capable fiston, intervient Minato en pleine lecture de son journal. Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit ta mère.

Un second cri se fit entendre à l'étage.

\- Mais qu'est qui ne va pas chez cette fille, la grossesse l'a rend folle ou bien ! s'insurgea de nouveau Kushina.

Sous le choc, Hanabi s'arrêta de manger, fusillant Kushina du regard. Konohamaru le remarqua.

\- Maman fait attention à ce que tu dis, je te rappelle qu'elle est la sœur d'Hanabi.  
\- Oh désolée ma chérie, ça m'a échappé, s'excusa Kushina en mordant sur un croissant.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre, Hinata se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Mademoiselle Hinata, s'il vous plaît restez allongée, s'écria Ayame qui la tenait par le coude pour l'empêcher de sortir de son lit.  
\- J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette, riposta Hinata.  
\- C'est pour cela que je vous ai ramener le bassin.  
\- Vous pensez tout de même pas que je vais uriner la dedans ! Laissez-moi me lever ! S'exclama-t-elle en se débattant.  
\- Mademoiselle... non s'il vous plaît.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Naruto entra et s'arrêta devant elles.

\- C'est bon Ayame, tu peux partir, je m'en occupe.  
\- Très bien Monsieur.

Dès que Ayame partie en refermant la porte derrière elle. Naruto s'approcha du lit d'un pas déterminé et toucha son front. Sa grande main enferma son front un long moment, et l'air de la chambre semblait se raréfier.

\- Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer.  
\- Exactement je dois me reposer, pas rester alitée toute la journée, dit-elle en essayant de se lever.

Ses mains firent pression sur ses épaules pour qu'elle se rallonge.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est aussi mon enfant et que je tiens à ce qu'il naisse en bonne santé.  
\- Mais je dois faire pipi...

Naruto brandit le bassin sous ses yeux.

\- Et tu crois que ça, ça sert à quoi hein ?  
\- Non... je t'en prie Naruto, je sais que tu me déteste mais ne m'humilie pas comme ça, je peux très bien aller aux toilettes je n'ai pas besoin de ce truc.

Face à ses yeux de biche et ce regard suppliant Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de céder.

\- Bon très bien mais je t'accompagne.

Après l'avoir levé, il l'a déposa près des toilettes et baissa son pantalon sans lui demander son avis.

\- Je viens de te dire que je peux faire pipi toute seule ! Protesta-t-elle en repoussant sa main.  
\- Ah vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec une lenteur délibéré.  
\- Oui ! Affirma-t-elle en trépignant sur place. Je peux me débrouiller seule ! Je ne suis plus un bébé !

Naruto se pinça les lèvres et leva les mains en signe de paix et se retourna en croisant les bras.

Une fois terminée. Le visage pigmenté d'un rouge écarlate, Hinata remonta sa culotte puis perdit l'équilibre en essayant de remettre son pantalon. Un bras puissant la retint avant la chute. Le seconde suivante elle se retrouva plaqué contre son torse. Il entreprit de remonter le pantalon sans jamais profiter de la situation.

Elle inspira profondément et se redressa en bredouillant un " merci " à peine audible.

Dès qu'elle retourna dans son lit, Naruto lui déposa son plateau et s'installa sur une chaise, à proximité d'elle.

Il commença à la dévisager étrangement, pendant qu'elle dévorait avec un appétit surprenant l'omelette que lui avait préparé Ayame.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en surprenant son regard.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il d'un air innocent. Je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose à me dire.  
\- Comme ?  
\- Comme une révélation.

Un sentiment croissant de panique envahissait Hinata peu à peu.  
À quoi jouait-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas de révélation.  
\- Tu es sûre ? Tu n'as rien à me dire à propos de notre séparation.

Puis une colère sourde s'empara d'elle et lui donna un regain d'énergie.

\- Nous y voilà tu ne pas t'empêcher d'évoquer le passé et de me rappeler mes fautes, n'est ce pas ? Je me suis excusée pour tout ça. Je suis désolée de t'avoir trompé, d'accord !

Hinata sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle se remit à manger pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Naruto quant à lui, continuait de l'observer.  
Suite au malaise qu'elle avait fait hier, il valait mieux ne pas trop la brusquer.

Seulement, il voulait entendre la vérité sortir de sa bouche. Il souhaitait l'entendre lui dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un coup monté par sa mère. Mais apparemment elle était bien décidé à garder ce secret pour elle et à continuer de passer pour une infidèle aussi yeux de tous.

Serait-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas cru lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé ?

Sûrement.

Mais maintenant qu'il connaissait toute la vérité, il allait faire tout son possible pour se faire pardonner. Il aimait toujours Hinata et il comptait bien la reconquérir.

Gênée par son regard insistant, Hinata se concentra sur la nourriture en évitant de lever les yeux.

Après un long silence, Naruto pris la parole.

\- Je me suis arrangé pour travailler ici pour le moment.

Elle s'arrêta de manger.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je pensais que la réponse tombait sous le sens.  
\- Ça ne fonctionnera pas Naruto, je ne peux pas rester ici avec toi sur le dos toute la journée. Va travailler. Ne change rien à tes habitudes de vie et laisse-moi tranquille.

Loin d'elle, il se tiendrait et mieux pour elle ce serait. Voilà la conclusion qu'elle s'était faite durant ces derniers jours, les Uzumaki ne lui apportaient que des ennuis, ce qui n'était pas bon pour son bébé. Et jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche de son enfant elle avait prévu de les éviter. Cependant avec Naruto dans les pattes, la tâche s'avèrerait difficile.

\- Le personnels de maison s'occupe très bien de moi, insista-t-elle, et je compte bien écouter les recommandations de Sakura alors vaques à tes occupations et ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Naruto soupira. Non qu'il se soit attendu à la trouver plus conciliante mais il avait espéré qu'elle soit un peu moins en colère par cette nouvelle.


	15. Chapter 15

Quelques heures après, Naruto entreprit de classer des dossiers dans le bureau de son père.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris Naruto ? entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna et fit face à sa mère qu'il foudroya du regard.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? vociféra-t-il.

Kushina fut légèrement surprise par le ton qu'il avait employé. Jamais il ne l'avait parlé de cette manière. Cependant elle se reprit.

\- Je parle de cette histoire de congé que tu as pris. Tu n'as pas à t'occuper d'elle, le personnel s'en charge déjà.  
\- Oui mais moi, je veux être auprès d'elle et de mon enfant. Où est le problème ? lui lança Naruto qui sentait monter la colère en lui.  
\- Naruto, es-tu certain que cet enfant est de toi ?

À cette remarque, il éclata d'un rire amer, la surprenant une fois de plus.

Sa mère était vraiment prête à tout. D'abord elle les avait séparés et maintenant elle voulait lui faire croire que ce bébé n'était pas le sien.

De mieux en mieux.

\- Bien sur qu'il est de moi. Quoi ? Tu en doutes ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à parler mais Naruto la coupa immédiatement.

\- Non attend laisse moi deviner, tu vas me dire que cet enfant n'est pas de moi mais sûrement de ce type que tu engagé pour me faire croire que Hinata me trompait. C'est ça ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, faussement interloquée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...  
\- Arrête maman! Ne fait pas l'innocente ! s'énerva-t-il hors de lui. J'ai retrouvé ce Kiba Inuzuka et il m'a tout raconté. Hinata ne m'a jamais trompé.  
C'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ! Et inutile de le nier parce que je ne te croirais plus désormais.

Un silence s'épaississait au fil des seconde avant que Kushina ne détourne le regard en confirmant le pire.

Elle s'empressa de se justifier.

\- Je veux le mieux pour toi Naruto et cette fille...  
\- Hinata ! hurla-t-il. Elle s'appelle Hinata et ce n'est pas une fille, c'est une femme, ma femme !  
\- Que tu as épousée seulement six mois après votre rencontre.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? J'ai épousé la femme que j'aime, c'est de loin la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de toute ma vie et tu t'es arrangé pour gâcher ça !  
\- Je l'ai fait pour ton bien.  
\- Non pour le tien ! Car moi j'en ai souffert de cette séparation !

Il marqua une pause et en profita pour faire un pas en avant.  
Le visage de sa mère n'exprimait aucune émotion, même pas le regret.

\- Et dire que tu la droguée alors qu'à ce moment-là elle était enceinte. Tu as mis la vie de mon enfant en danger !  
\- Écoute...  
\- Non toi tu vas m'écouter !

Il croisa les bras et s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à combler l'espace entre eux.

\- Je t'interdis de l'approcher ! Ne la touche plus ! Ne lui parle plus ! Et baisse les yeux quand tu la croise ! Si jamais tu tente encore quoi que ce soit, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Tétanisée, Kushina ne reconnaissait plus son fils. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir en face d'elle, un monstre rempli rage.

\- Pourquoi vous disputez-vous ? intervient brusquement Minato en entrant dans la pièce.

Kushina se recula.

Quant à Naruto, il n'avait pas lâché sa mère du regard.

\- Honneur aux femmes maman ! Raconte-lui ce que tu nous as fait ou bien c'est moi qui m'y colle.

Mais au lieu d'assumer ses actes Kushina quitta rapidement le bureau, laissant son fils et son mari entre eux.

C'est alors que Naruto n'eut d'autre choix que de tout raconter à son père.

\- Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le ranger ? S'interrogea Hinata en se rendant près de la commode.

Elle chercha dans le premier tiroir. Rien.  
Puis dans le second. Rien non plus.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'énerva-t-elle.

En se retournant, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec sœur qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte et semblait hésiter à entrer.

\- Bonjour Hinata...  
\- Salut Hanabi... Ne reste pas dans le couloir, entre.

Elle se remit à fouiller une deuxième fois dans la commode, afin d'être sûre.

Hanabi referma la porte derrière elle.

\- Je... Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'étais en colère et c'est sortit tout seul.

Fermant le tiroir, Hinata lui fit face.

\- Je m'excuse aussi, je n'avais pas à réagir ainsi.

Et elle le pensait vraiment car ce n'était pas à sa sœur qu'elle en voulait mais à Kushina.

Malheureusement, Hanabi s'était pointée au mauvais moment et avait dû en payer les frais.

Les deux sœurs se jaugèrent un long moment.

\- Alors nous ne sommes plus fâchées...? lui demanda la plus jeune.  
\- Que disait papa lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et que nous nous disputions ?  
\- Que des sœurs ne doivent jamais se fâchées.  
\- Alors on est plus fâchées, conclut Hinata avant de se diriger vers l'armoire.

Hanabi sourit et s'avança.

\- Tu cherches quelque chose ?  
\- Oui, un cadeau qu'on m'a offert... Ah ! Le voilà !

Elle prit le paquet et s'assit sur le bord du lit, Hanabi la rejoignit.

\- Qui est-ce qui te l'a offert ?  
\- Toneri Otsutsuki.

Bouche bée, Hanabi la dévisagea. La surprise se lisant sur son visage.

\- Toneri ? L'associé de Naruto et Konohamaru.  
\- Oui, dit-elle en déballant le papier le cadeau.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la petite boîte, ses yeux s'agrandir et elle ébaucha un sourire radieux en voyant le contenu.

\- Des chaussures pour bébé !

Hanabi ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa sœur entretenait une relation avec Toneri Otsutsuki ! Ce magnat de l'immobilier et PDG de l'une des plus grandes marques de cosmétiques !

"Alors c'est avec lui, qu'elle avait passé le réveillon de Noël !" se dit-elle.

\- Ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? S'écria Hinata en lui montrant les petites chaussures.  
\- Oui, elles sont très belles.

Des coups se firent entendre à l'entrée, Hanabi se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis que Hinata continuait de contempler avec fascination les petites chaussures.

En ouvrant la porte, Hanabi se figea face à la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Qui est-ce Hanabi ?

Hinata se stoppa à son tour lorsqu'elle fut près de la porte.

\- Toneri...?  
\- Salut Hinata, je venais voir comment tu allais.

Il la perça du regard. Il était si grand qu'elle en eut le vertige. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Les regardant un à un, Hanabi se sentit de trop et préféra les laisser seuls.

\- Euh... je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en s'éclipsant de la chambre.

Lentement, les mains dans les poches, Toneri la rejoignit et déjà le cœur d'Hinata battait à tout rompre. Son corps puissant et majestueux était si difficile à ne pas regarder qu'elle dut se pincer l'intérieur de la joue pour cesser de le dévisager comme une petite adolescente.

\- Mon cadeau te plaît ? demanda Toneri en baissant ses yeux vers les chaussures pour bébé qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains.  
\- Oui ! Elles sont très mignonnes ! Je les adore !

Hanabi se réfugia dans la cuisine où Ayame et Shizune s'activaient à préparer le dîner.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû le laisser rentrer Ayame, claironna Shizune en coupant les légumes.  
\- Toneri est simplement venu voir ma sœur. Où est le problème ? demanda Hanabi en se laissant tomber sur l'une des chaises.  
\- Le problème ? Et bien Naruto sera furieux...

Shizune se remit à couper les légumes mais avec plus de forces cette fois ci.

\- En tout cas ce Monsieur Otsutsuki est vraiment bien bâti, dit Ayame les yeux rêveurs tout en apportant une tasse de thé à Hanabi.  
\- Et puis il est si beau, rajouta Hanabi.  
\- Ça suffit toute les deux, leur gronda Shizune.

Hanabi se leva de sa chaise et marcha dans sa direction.

\- Ooh... aller Shizune. Ne me dites pas que vous ne le trouvez pas séduisant, vous aussi ?

Devant les deux jeunes femmes, celle-ci finit par craquer.

\- Et bien... je dois reconnaître qu'il est très bel homme.

Hanabi et Ayame éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux. Shizune ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

\- De qui parlez-vous ? Lança soudainement une voix profonde derrière elles.

Les trois femmes sursautèrent en se retournant.

Les bras croisés, Naruto semblait attendre une réponse.  
Malheureusement son regard renfrogné, les empêchait de trouver leurs mots.

Shizune resta silencieuse, quant à Ayame aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche entrouverte.

Alors Hanabi se lança :

\- De Toneri Otsutsuki, il est venu rendre visite à Hinata et il est actuellement dans sa chambre.

Naruto parut d'abord surpris, puis son visage s'obscurcit.  
Les poings serrés, il quitta la cuisine.

Shizune se tourna vers Hanabi.

\- Quoi ? dit celle-ci en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai fait que répondre à sa question.

Shizune secoua lentement la tête avant de quitter à son tour la cuisine et tenter de le rattraper.

Dans le hall, Naruto emprunta les escaliers et dut s'arrêter quand il se trouva face à Toneri, qui lui les descendait.

\- Bonjour Naruto, dit Toneri en lui tendant sa main.

Le visage fermé, il la serra.

\- Bonjour Toneri, que fais-tu ici ?  
\- J'étais venu voir Hinata. J'ai appris qu'elle avait fait un malaise.  
\- Elle va bien, ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer.  
\- J'ai vu ça... Bon il faut que j'y aille. Passes une bonne journée.

Toneri se dirigea vers la sortie et Shizune lui ouvrit la porte.

Une fois la grande porte refermée, Naruto fit immédiatement volte-face et plongea son regard dans celui de sa gouvernante.

\- Que les choses soient claires Shizune, avertit-il froidement. Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir ici !

Puis sur ces mots, il remonta les escaliers.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit Hinata décida de se concentrer sur la naissance de son bébé et d'écrire son avenir flou mais sa présence l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

\- Que fais-tu Hinata ?

La voix de Naruto lui parvint du seuil de la chambre.

\- La liste de ce dont j'aurai besoin après l'accouchement. Expliqua Hinata en appuyant sur la mine du stylo contre le bloc note.  
\- On devrait la faire à deux, tu ne penses pas ? suggéra-t-il en s'approchant.  
\- Non puisque je serais seule après, rétorqua Hinata.  
\- Ça suffit ! Gronda-t-il en lui prenant le bloc note. Tu termineras ta liste après si tu le souhaites mais pour l'instant nous allons dîner.

"Nous ?"

Habituellement, elle mangeait seule dans sa chambre.

\- Je nous ai commandé de la cuisine indienne. Ta préférée.

Elle se recula, surprise qu'il s'en souvienne.  
Sans un mot, elle le suivit jusqu'à la table. En s'asseyant, elle songea qu'elle devait bien admettre qu'elle se sentait mieux qu'au cours des semaines précédentes. Elle s'était davantage reposée durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps.

Naruto sortit le plat du sac et leur servit de généreuses portions.

Hinata se mit à manger, axée sur la nourriture parfumée et manifestant une indifférence totale envers Naruto.

Après un long silence où seul le bruit des couverts se fit entendre, il prit la parole :

\- Comment ça va depuis ce matin ?  
\- Bien, marmonna-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Tout était bizarre dans cette situation, l'extrême politesse entre eux, le dîner partagé dans l'intimité. C'était si perturbant qu'elle avait envie de retourner dans son lit.

Naruto se carra dans la chaise, le bras tendu, main sur le bord de la table.

\- M'ignorer ne simplifiera pas les choses, lâcha-t-il.

Hinata marqua un temps d'arrêt et releva la tête vers lui.

Son regard l'enveloppa, transperçant toutes les barrières de défense qu'elle tentait de lui opposer. Il avait toujours eu le don de lire dans son cœur. Sauf au moment où cela importait le plus. Le chagrin l'envahit de nouveau.

\- Et te regarder me donne la nausée, répondit-elle.

Naruto rit à peine, la faisant devenir écarlate. Il laissa son regard tomber sur ses lèvres. Une chaleur naquit dans son bas-ventre.

\- Tu as de la sauce sur le visage.

Elle fronça du nez et toucha ses pommettes pour les épousseter.

\- Et voilà.  
\- Pas tout à fait. Fit-il d'une voix suave.

Si l'étonnement était à son comble à force d'entendre sa voix changer chaque fois qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, son approche près de sa chaise l'avait fait reculer avant qu'il n'empoigne ses joues délicatement.

\- D'abord on essuie ses doigts ensuite le visage. Lança-t-il en passant une serviette sur sa joue.

Décontenancé, Hinata pouvait déceler son visage et sa peau bronzée tant il était tout proche.  
Passant la serviette sur sa bouche, ils s'étaient regardés l'un l'autre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, elle dut réprimer la forte chaleur qu'il avait émané.

\- Je suis navré de vous déranger mais votre père désire vous voir, annonça Shizune.

Écartant son visage du sien qui n'avait pas bougé, Hinata avait tourné son assiette en remettant de l'ordre sur la table, gênée.

Ressaisie toi Hinata ! Ce sale type t'a quitté !

Et il n'en a plus rien à faire de toi. Se dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Shizune.

Naruto ferma les yeux pour contenir sa colère. Au moment où elle s'ouvrait à lui, il fallait qu'on les coupe !

Il se leva et ne manqua pas de foudroyer Shizune du regard. Cette dernière prit un air contrit.


	16. Chapter 16

\- Je vais te mettre un peu de rouge à lèvres, décida Hanabi en choisissant un lipstick de couleur rose.  
\- Tu es sûre ?

Nerveuse, Hinata se laissa faire et attendit qu'elle lui mette une dernière couche de rouge à lèvres.

\- Même enceinte, une femme se doit d'être bien apprêtée.

Une fois sa coiffure et son maquillage terminée, Hinata admira son reflet dans le miroir.

\- On va juste rendre visite à Tenten.  
\- Raison de plus ! Sur le chemin on risque sûrement de rencontrer un type de la trempe de Toneri.

Faisant volte-face, Hinata la foudraya du regard.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite.

Hanabi fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Tes allusions sur Toneri, arrête ça.

Hanabi souffla en posant sa main contre son épaule.

\- D'accord, mais je veux savoir. Entre toi et lui c'est quoi ? De l'amitié ? De l'amour ? Où bien les deux ?  
\- Hanabi...!  
\- Ok OK, dit-elle en se reculant les mains devant elle. Je ne t'embêterai plus. Je chercherai toute seule.

Elle arrangea une dernière fois les cheveux de sa sœur.

\- Tu es magnifique... Allons-y maintenant !

Lorsqu'elles descendirent les escaliers, elles croisèrent Naruto et Konohamaru.

\- Où allez-vous jolies demoiselles ? demanda Konohamaru en s'approchant de sa femme.

Hanabi l'embrassa et tandis qu'ils étaient tous deux entrain de discuter, Naruto posa son regard sur Hinata, la scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

Hinata fut rouge de confusion. En effet, il ne regardait pas ses yeux mais le bas de sa robe. Elle se sentait nue à force qu'il la regarde avec ce regard brûlant.

Sans bouger, elle détourna les yeux sur Hanabi pour échapper à son regard au risque de se faire happer par ses yeux sauvages.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur elle. Naruto ne s'était guère préoccupé de la conversation entre son frère et sa belle-sœur.

Concentré, il baissa le regard sur ses lèvres pleines qu'il désirait embrasser depuis des jours.

Dire qu'il avait failli y arriver, lors de leur dîner.

\- Bon et bien vous passerez le bonjour à Tenten de notre part, dit Konohamaru.

Puis elles quittèrent la Villa.

Naruto la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue.

\- J'avais raison, tu l'aimes toujours, constata Konohamaru en le faisant sortir de sa rêverie.

Naruto se tourna dans sa direction.

\- Tu la regardes comme un fauve prêt à bondir sur sa proie, ajouta-t-il en se moquant.

Naruto ne dis rien et l'observa un moment.

Devait-il lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il avait découvert ?

Il le fallait.

Après tout, c'était son frère cadet.

Le lendemain, après avoir dormi comme un bébé, Hinata décida de sortir de sa chambre.  
Se promenant dans le couloir, elle croisa Shizune à l'autre bout tenant un plateau dans les mains. Hinata l'interpella :

\- Shizune ! Où allez-vous comme ça ?

Celle-ci se retourna.

\- J'apporte son café à Naruto.  
\- Oh... je le cherche justement. Donnez-le moi, je vais le lui apporter, où est-il ?

Shizune la considéra, hésitante.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

Bien sûr qu'elle en était sûre, elle lui avait déjà apporté le plateau plusieurs fois, lorsqu'ils étaient encore ensemble.

\- Shizune... je suis tout à fait capable de lui apporter son café. Je suis enceinte, pas infirme.  
\- Vous avez raison... excusez-moi. Naruto est dans le bureau de son père.

Hinata se saisit du plateau est quitta le couloir.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de l'endroit, Hinata entendait le tintement de la cuillère à café trembler contre la coupelle. Une fois devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa quelques coups.

\- Entres Shizune !

Hinata tourna la poignée, souleva le plateau et poussa la porte avec son dos.

Naruto sauta de son fauteuil en voyant une petite silhouette entrer.  
Une masse de cheveux longs et noirs fut suffisant pour qu'il se rende compte que c'était...

\- Hinata ! Mais qu'est-ce que...  
\- Bonjour, Naruto. Comment vas-tu ?

Elle déposa le plateau avec une tasse fumante et des sablés.  
Naruto n'en crut pas ses yeux et cilla, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis venue te parler, annonça-t-elle en s'installant sur le fauteuil.  
\- À propos de quoi ?  
\- De notre bébé...

Il se pencha vers le bureau, mains croisées, sans jamais la quitter du regard.

\- Je t'écoute. Qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Hinata était à bout de ses capacités à réfléchir. Il était si imposant et si sérieux qu'on aurait dit qu'il était en train de boucler une affaire.

\- Pourrais-tu te montrer un plus impliqué Naruto. Il s'agit de notre enfant, pas de l'un de ces hôtels que tu rachètes.

Il se redressa et prit un air désolé.

\- Pardonnes-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Hinata le scruta avec attention, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, comme toujours. Et ses yeux étaient plus bleu que jamais.

Un frisson se mit à faire son chemin le long de son épine dorsale.  
Elle ne plus que s'éclaircir la voix afin de revenir à la réalité.

\- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il allait ce passé une fois notre enfant né ?  
\- Il est encore trop tôt pour en parler.  
\- Trop tôt, répéta-t-elle. Je suis à mon sixième mois de grossesse, il est temps qu'on en parle maintenant.  
\- Malheureusement, je n'y ai pas pensé.  
\- Naruto, tu as bien compris qu'après mon accouchement, je m'en irai d'ici ?  
\- Bien sûr que je l'ai compris, c'est juste que j'espérais voir mon enfant autant que je le voudrais et pas à un jour précis de la semaine.

Naruto se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux sous le regard ébahi d'Hinata.

\- Écoute si tu souhaites l'élever seule, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Cependant j'exige de faire partie de sa vie, qu'il sache je suis son père et que je serai toujours là pour lui et pour toi aussi.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

\- Bien sûr... Je ne t'empêcherais jamais de le voir et de participer à son éducation.  
\- Parfait ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde alors, railla-t-il.

Il fallait absolument que d'ici son accouchement, il l'ait reconquis et se soit remis avec elle, car il n'était pas certain de la laisser partir. Il ne se voyait pas du tout partagé la garde de leur enfant.

"Non ! Il n'en est pas question" pensa-t-il.

En l'observant du regard, il vit ses yeux opalins fixer les sablés. Il poussa l'assiette dans sa direction.

\- Tiens sers-toi. Je vois que tu en meurs d'envie.

Elle se saisit d'un sablé, qu'elle mangea.

\- C'est très bon.  
\- Pas aussi bon que les tiens.

Elle devint écarlate et esquissa un sourire timide aux souvenirs du passé, où elle investissait les cuisines de la Villa pour confectionner des sablés, des flancs et des feuilletés à la pommes. Ses gâteaux impressionnaient tout le monde et Naruto en était fou. À la fin, elle finissait toujours enduite de farine.

Naruto laissa errer son regard sur son pull beige qui soulignait la rondeur de ses seins qui se soulevait au gré de sa respiration. Il se détourna aussitôt en expirant par le nez.

\- Sinon comme trouves-tu ton séjour ici ?

Elle leva un sourcil étonné. Depuis son arrivée à la Villa, il ne lui avait jamais posé la question.

\- Bien... à part que j'ai l'impression d'être un boulet. Ayame vient me voir toutes les heures pour voir si je ne suis pas morte.

Naruto lui décrocha un sourire contrit.

\- C'est moi qui ai donné cet ordre.

Évidemment ! Inutile de le préciser !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant, ce n'était qu'une tension.  
\- Qui présente des risques comme une éclampsie par exemple.

Abasourdie, Hinata le considéra en silence.

\- Qu'est ce qu'une éclampsie ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Un syndrome lié à l'augmentation de la tension et qui est la seconde cause de mortalité maternelle.

Hinata devint pâle comme un linge.

Où avait-il appris tout ça ?

\- Mais bon... ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer. Tu sembles aller mieux, alors il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

Elle acquiesça lentement, toujours sous le choc.  
Puis elle se leva et lissa sa robe.

Comme elle s'en allait, il l'appela :

-Hinata...

Elle se retourna.

\- Nous sommes liés maintenant. Je suis aussi concerné dans cette grossesse que toi, donc ne te mets pas en danger ou je n'hésiterais pas à être ton pire cauchemar.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre, tourna les talons et quitta la pièce.

La tête légèrement inclinée en arrière, Naruto fixait les portes de son bureau les dents serrées pour échapper à l'onde de désir incontrôlable qui venait encore de le dominer.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Échec et mat, annonça Naruto d'un air triomphant.  
\- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? On refait une partie, lâcha Konohamaru.  
\- Mais tu es mauvais perdant, ma parole.

Au même moment, Kushina fit son entrée au salon et se pointa devant les deux hommes.

\- Naruto tu tombes bien je te cherchais. Il faut qu'on parle.  
\- Je vais vous laisser alors, dit Konohamaru en se levant.  
\- Non Konohamaru. Reste ici, tu seras témoin de ce que je m'apprête à révéler.

Kushina tendit une enveloppe à Naruto.  
Il s'en saisit et un rictus de colère se forma sur ses lèvres en y découvrant le contenu.

« Encore des photos » pensa-t-il.

Il regarda une à une les photos où l'on pouvait y voir Hinata en compagnie de Toneri Otsutsuki.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il les déchira en confettis, le regard planté dans celui de sa mère.

\- Je me fiche qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et j'obtiendrais Hinata que ça te plaise ou non.

Il lui prit la main pour y déposer les photos réduites en lambeaux puis il quitta la pièce.

Konohamaru se tourna vers sa mère.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin les laisser tranquille ? Hinata est une femme bien, fiche lui la paix. Lança-t-il avant de lui aussi partir.

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent plutôt bien.

Suite aux problèmes qu'avaient causé Kushina, Minato avait prit la décision de partir avec elle en voyage, pour rendre visite à Jiraya et Tsunade et en profiterremettre sa femme sur droit chemin.

Naruto prenait de plus en plus soin d'Hinata et celle-ci se laissait faire, acceptant enfin sa présence, même si quelques fois elle rechignait.

Comme prévu, Sakura était passé voir Hinata et constata que sa tension était revenu à la normale. Cependant, elle lui avait tout de même préconisé du repos.

En bref, tout se passait pour le mieux. Et Naruto en était ravie.

Marchant dans le couloir, il tomba sur son frère et Hanabi en plein échange buccale.

Il se racla la gorge, leur signalant sa présence et les interrompant par la même occasion.

\- Vous savez que vous avez une chambre pour faire ce genre de choses ?

Les deux tourtereaux se retinrent de rire. Ils ne l'écoutaient pas.

Naruto poussa un soupir, il avait l'impression d'avoir en face lui, deux adolescents.

\- C'est quoi ça ? lui demanda Hanabi en désignant l'objet qu'il tenait dans son bras.  
\- Un coussin contre le mal de dos.  
\- Tu as mal au dos ? s'étonna Konohamaru.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour Hinata.

Il monta ensuite les escaliers sous yeux ébahis d'Hanabi et Konohamaru qui le suivaient du regard. Ces derniers temps, ils avaient remarqué que Naruto était différent et particulièrement très attentionné envers Hinata.

Peut-être qu'il commençait enfin à prendre ses responsabilités de futur papa.

\- Alors ? Demanda Naruto en positionnant le coussin derrière le dos d'Hinata.

Celle-ci lui sourit poliment.

\- C'est bon. C'est très bien comme ça merci.

S'asseyant à côté d'elle, il l'observa en silence.  
Elle glissa la main sur son ventre et sourit tandis que le bébé roulait sous ses doigts.

\- Il bouge ? Demanda Naruto.

Elle opina sans un mot.

\- Je peux toucher ?

Prenant la main de Naruto, elle l'a posa à l'endroit où s'était trouvé la sienne.  
Il sursauta de surprise lorsqu'une une bosse jaillit sur sa paume et une stupéfaction émerveillé se lut sur son visage.

\- C'est incroyable. Ça ne fait pas mal ?  
\- Non, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. Ce n'est pas toujours très confortable mais en aucun cas douloureux.

Il laissa sa main quelques instants puis se releva, une lueur de regret dans les yeux.

\- Comment vont tes nausées ?  
\- J'en ai presque plus, murmura-t-elle en grattant son bras.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt en la perçant de son regard d'acier inoxydable.

Elle était si belle.

S'approchant d'elle, le visage fermé, il glissa la paume de sa main sur sa joue, une caresse dangereuse.

À ce contact, Hinata se liquéfia et ferma les yeux quand sa main repoussa une mèche de son front.

Déposant un simple baiser sur sa tête, il avait ensuite disparu en la laissant seule.

Quelques jours plus tard :

Terriblement agacée, Hinata se frotta la nuque.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette invitation. Mais elle ne se voyait pas la refuser, face à l'insistance de Konohamaru, qui voulait absolument qu'elle soit présente à son anniversaire.

Et puis Konohamaru avait été si gentil avec elle, depuis qu'elle vivait ici. Il était aussi le mari de sa sœur, alors il fallait qu'elle y aille, même si elle n'en avait pas envie.

Hinata se détourna plusieurs fois pour revenir sur ses pas. Cette valse d'hésitation dura une bonne minute avant qu'une voix ne l'interpelle.

\- Hinata ?

Elle eut un sursaut et se retourna pour affronter Hanabi.

\- La fête à commencer. Aller viens.

Sans attendre une réponse, Hanabi l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna dans l'immense jardin où la fête se déroulait.

Alors que les invités prenaient le temps de discuter, Hinata elle, était seul à sa table, lorsque quelqu'un osait avancer vers elle.

Toneri.

\- Coucou Hinata !

Étonnée, Hinata le regarda s'asseoir.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

Souriant, amusé par la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, Toneri s'était mis contre le dossier la chaise,  
accompagné d'un sourire radieux.

\- J'ai été invité, répondit-il comme une évidence.

Comme elle restait bouche bée, Toneri continua en passant un regard sur sa bouche entrouverte, laissant entrevoir l'émail parfait de ses dents blanches.

\- Et puis, tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Après tout on est bien plus proche que ça.

Toneri lui décrocha un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Elle devint écarlate et toucha le bout de sa robe.

Il était là, devant elle, incroyablement sexy.

Au prix d'un miracle, elle parvint à se ressaisir.

\- O...oui vous... tu as raison.

Ils continuèrent à bavarder pendant une bonne heure.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'on les serve enfin.

Cependant Hinata eut la surprise de découvrir qu'elle n'avait ni verre, ni assiette. Alors que Toneri, si.

Profondément attristée, Hinata se sentit exclue.

À cela, s'ajoutèrent les brimades malveillantes à son égard, qu'elle pouvait aisément entendre.

\- Qu'elle toupet elle a !  
\- J'espère que Naruto ne s'est pas mis en tête de reprendre cette petite infidèle.  
\- Si ça se trouve, le bébé qu'elle porte n'est pas le sien.  
\- Pauvre Naruto !

Toneri fut sur le point de leur dire de se taire.

Quand Hinata se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'éclipsa dans le salon d'un pas pressé, ne désirant pas en entendre plus.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'efforça de les retenir mais trop tard. Elle se mit à pleurer, pire qu'un bébé.

Toneri était complètement chamboulé. Voir ses beaux yeux opalins inondés de larmes, lui fendit le cœur.

Comment pouvait-on s'acharner ainsi sur un être aussi fragile ?

Il ressentit une peine immense pour elle, la vie ne semblait pas lui faire de cadeau à elle aussi.

À l'entrée du salon, d'où il l'observait, il se décida enfin à la rejoindre.

C'est avec une assiette à la main, qu'il s'approcha d'elle et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté d'elle.

Déposant l'assiette sur la table basse, il planta son regard sur son visage.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Je me suis lamentablement trompé, pleura-t-elle.

Posant son index le long de sa joue, Toneri avait rattrapé une larme le long de son doigt en l'essuyant.

\- Tu sais Hinata, le monde est plein de méchanceté que tu sois bonne ou mauvaise on te critiquera toujours.

Il marqua une pause en la contemplant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

\- Mais sache aussi que la méchanceté c'est comme un boomerang, elle revient toujours à l'expéditeur. Alors ne pleure plus, d'accord ?

Elle hocha de la tête en signe de oui et s'essuya les larmes avec un mouchoir.

Il avait raison. Un jour ou l'autre ces personne auront la monnaie de leurs pièces.

Toneri pris l'assiette qu'il avait laissé plus tôt et la lui tendit.

\- Il faut que tu manges maintenant.  
\- Mais c'est ton gâteau, soutint-elle.

Il secoua la tête, de droite à gauche.

\- Non c'est le tien maintenant, puisque je te le donne.

Elle prit donc l'assiette puis se mit à manger.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé, elle lui fut très reconnaissante. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un gâteau mais son geste voulait dire beaucoup pour elle.

\- Merci beaucoup Toneri et... pardon pour mon comportement. Je suis dans tout mes états en ce moment, rit-elle anxieuse.

Il se contenta de lui sourir et prit sa main pour caresser l'intérieur de sa paume.

A ce contact, elle fut électrisée. Plus rien ne semblait exister.

\- Je vois que tu as attaché tes cheveux aujourd'hui, constata-t-il en désignant sa queue de cheval tenu par un magnifique ruban rouge.

Elle se les toucha de son autre main libre.

\- Oui... j'aime bien les attacher de temps en temps, même si tout le monde préfère les voir lâché.

Toneri haussa les épaules.

\- Même avec les cheveux attachés, tu es toujours aussi belle Hinata.

Hinata esquissa un timide sourire.

Elle se sentit si flattée d'être ainsi complimentée par cet homme affreusement beau et puissant.

"Toneri Otsutsuki te désir vraiment !" lui souffla une voix dans sa tête.

\- Que faites-vous tous les deux ? Entendirent-ils soudainement.

À cette voix si familière, Hinata fut ramenée à la réalité.  
Se retournant, elle fit face aux yeux bleus de Naruto qui lui lançaient des éclats de fureurs.


	18. Chapter 18

Instantanément, elle retira sa main qui était toujours sous celle de Toneri.

À une échelle de un à dix, Naruto était au-delà de la colère.

Non. De la jalousie.

Il tenta difficilement de réprimer cette sensation mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

Les voir l'un à côté de l'autre, entrain de se tenir la main, lui fut insupportable.

\- Je la réconfortai c'est tout, se justifia Toneri en se levant pour s'approcher de lui. Tes invités n'ont pas été tendre avec elle.

Le cœur accéléré, Hinata regardait la confrontation en hésitant à se mettre au milieu.

Quant à Naruto il fixa Toneri, avec un regard plein d'animosité.

\- Tu n'avais pas à le faire, elle est ma femme, je te rappelle.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'arrondirent. Son cœur s'emballa de nouveau, son teint vira au rouge cramoisi.

Sa femme ? Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Toneri, lui, resta imperturbable face à cette déclaration dont il n'en n'avait que faire.

\- T'as femme ? Vous êtes divorcés Naruto.  
\- Le divorce n'a pas encore été prononcé !  
\- Mais ça ne serait tardé !

L'atmosphère était tendue entre eux.

À son tour Hinata se leva et se mit entre les deux hommes, tournant le dos à Toneri et faisant face à Naruto.

\- Je n'allais pas bien alors il s'est inquiété voilà tout, dit-elle en soutenant son regard dans le sien.

Puis toujours en fixant Naruto, elle s'adressa à Toneri.

\- Peux-tu nous laisser seule Toneri.

Les sourcils froncés, Toneri décida finalement de les laisser.  
Mais avant ça, il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hinata et se pencha près de son oreille pour lui susurrer quelque chose.

La chaleur de son souffle la déstabilisa.

Naruto serra les dents, puis le regarda quitter la pièce.

Il allait le tuer... ce n'était qu'une question de temps mais il allait le tuer.

Ses yeux se reportèrent de nouveau sur Hinata et il fut bouleversé par ce qu'il voyait.

En effet, elle était terrifiée.

Et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait pas.

Naruto lutta contre les signes apparents d'une colère.

Tout ça n'était pas de sa faute à elle, car c'est lui qui l'avait quitté, c'est à cause de lui, qu'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui. Parce qu'il avait préféré faire confiance à sa mère plutôt qu'à elle, sa femme.

Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Hinata se recula s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

Elle était morte de peur, et ne se sentait pas prête de revivre encore une de ces situations où il l'allait la traiter de traînée. Car elle était certaine que c'est ce qu'il se passerait, il lui jeterait son venin, l'insulterait, comme les dernières fois à l'église, au café, et au magasin.

D'un pas rapide, il se rapprocha pour se saisir de son menton. Elle frissonna au contact, persuadée qu'il allait l'humilier, il n'en fit rien, il avait simplement déposé un baiser sur son front comme pour réparer sa faute.

Hinata se figea immédiatement, depuis quelques temps Naruto était devenue très tactile avec elle, il ne perdait jamais une occasion pour créer un contact entre eux. Elle avait d'abord pensé que tout ça n'était que son imagination mais certaine fois ses tentatives étaient tellement flagrante que cela la faisait frissonner de la tête au pied.

Et ce fut le cas lorsque Naruto commença à faire glisser sa main sur son cou dans une caresse langoureuse.

Hinata s'écarta subitement de lui.

\- Peux-tu arrêter ça ? ordonna-t-elle.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Et bien... tous ces gestes. Tes baisers, tes caresses et même tes regards, tu agis bizarrement ces temps-ci... Comme si... tu étais encore mon mari.

Même si elle devait avouer que ces gestes la rendait toute chose. Elle n'était pas non plus débile, il n'était plus ensemble et ils seraient bientôt divorcés. Donc tout ça, ne rimait à rien.

Le seul lien qu'ils avaient à présent était leur enfant.

Les mains posées sur son ventre elle attendait une réponse.

Mais Naruto ne savais quoi dire car pour lui, il était toujours son mari. il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Il l'aimait et il la voulait, elle et leur enfant auprès de lui.

Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Qu'elle sache qu'il est au courant de toute la vérité. Qu'il s'en voulait profondément. Et qu'ils méritaient tous les deux de reprendre leur histoire, là où elle s'était arrêté.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Ayame qui les rejoignit.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais votre frère vous attend, vous et Hinata afin de pouvoir faire son discours.

Décidément, il fallait toujours qu'on le coupe dans ses actions.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Konohamaru fit un magnifique discours, les flûtes se levèrent et les convives trinquèrent en son honneur. Juste après il rejoignit Hinata et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser. Ils se retrouvèrent sur la piste, au milieu des autres danseur.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, s'excusa Konohamaru.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va mieux maintenant. Et joyeux anniversaire, dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui sourit en retour et la fit tournoyer d'un mouvement fluide.

Au même instant, Toneri apparu près d'eux.

\- Puis-je te l'emprunter ?  
\- Bien sûr, accepta Konohamaru.

C'est alors que Toneri se saisit délicatement de la main d'Hinata et qu'ils se mirent à danser.

Depuis l'autre bout du jardin, Naruto les regardait.

\- Bon sang mon poing me démange ! S'écria-il.  
\- Détends-toi Naruto il ne font que danser, lança Konohamaru.

Danser ! Danser ! Justement ils ne faisaient que ça et cela le mettait hors de lui.

La main refermée dans celle de Toneri. Hinata se laissa guider dans ce slow en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser son visage la trahir.  
Leur danse terminé, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, ne se quittant pas du regard. Tout à coup, Toneri posa sa main sur sa bouche et tira sur le ruban en laissant ses long et soyeux cheveux tombaient en cascade. Hinata fut surprise.

En voyant ça, Naruto sentit son pouls lui marteler les tempes.

Il explosa et se dirigea vers eux.

En quelques enjambées et bousculades, il se retrouva proche de Toneri. Et il lui asséna un coup de poing qui l'expédia au sol.

\- Toneri ! hurla Hinata.

Vacillant, Toneri essuya le sang de sa bouche.

\- Espèce de salopard ! s'écria celui-ci en lui sautant dessus, sous les cris des invités.

Hinata tenta d'intervenir, mais Hanabi l'en empêcha, en la retenant par le bras.

Konohamaru enjamba la table pour stopper Naruto.

\- Naruto !

Trois hommes étaient venus en aide à Konohamaru pour l'arracher de sa prise sur Toneri.

La musique avait cessé, quand ils étaient parvenus à le décoller de Toneri, Hinata se recula et se mit en retrait.

Naruto avait les yeux rivés sur sa victime, son visage était ciselé d'une sourde et violente rage.

La respiration saccadée, Hinata posa une main sur son ventre.

Les hommes se reculèrent de Naruto, les mains en avant.

\- Espèce d'abruti ! S'écria Naruto contre Toneri avant de se frayer un passage entre la foule.

Il eut un regard fébrile en direction d'Hinata.  
Celles-ci dévisagea son regard pétri dans la colère avant qu'il ne quitte le jardin.

Elle venait d'assister à la pire scène de sa vie, elle n'avait même pas les mots pour décrire la violence que Naruto avait déversé sur Toneri.

Demain, elle irait voir Shikamaru. La procédure de divorce était beaucoup trop longue à son goût.

\- Entres, je t'en prie, dit Shikamaru en lui ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

Hinata pénétra à l'intérieur et se laissa lentement tomber sur l'une des chaises, les mains sur ventre. Shikamaru fit le tour de son bureau.

\- Alors que puis-je faire pour toi ? Demanda-t-il en croisant ses mains sur son bureau en la fixant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Je voulais savoir comment avancer le divorce et quand est-ce que je pourrais enfin signer les papiers ?

Shikamaru se redressa de son fauteuil, la regardant avec un air interrogateur au visage.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?  
\- Au courant de quoi ?

L'avocat soupira en se passant la main sur le visage. Évidemment Naruto c'était bien gardé de le lui dire.

\- Quelle galère... Naruto à annuler votre divorce.

Quelques minutes à peine, Hinata s'enfonça dans le couloir alors que la secrétaire lui courait après en la menaçant d'appeler la sécurité. Décidée, elle poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans le vaste bureau qui s'entrouvrait à elle.

Sans faire attention aux hommes assis autour la table noire entrain d'écouter attentivement Naruto, Hinata hurla :

\- Pourquoi as-tu annuler le divorce ?!


	19. Chapter 19

Ils se retournèrent tous. Naruto leva la tête, se figea, le visage crispé où la surprise passa comme un éclair suivi d'un étonnement brutal.

\- Monsieur Uzumaki ! J'ai essayé de la retenir mais...  
\- Ça ira. Coupa-t-il en levant sa main sur un ton péremptoire.

Hinata planta son regard dans les siens.

\- Réponds à ma question ! Pourquoi as-tu annulé le divorce ? Répéta-t-elle.

Beau comme un dieu, Naruto resta tout de même impassible devant cette situation qui venait de faire délier les langues de ses collaborateurs qui la regardaient comme une bête de foire.

\- La réunion est terminée, veuillez nous laisser. Ordonna-t-il en refermant ses dossiers l'expression grave.

Hinata ne bougea pas d'un orteil et inspira imperceptiblement. Le temps lui parut si long avant qu'enfin ils se retrouvent seuls.  
Quand la lourde porte se referma Naruto fit le tour de la grande table et ses yeux paraissaient animés par une rage froide. Elle comprit alors que les ennuies allaient commencer.

\- Je sais tout, déclara Naruto.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Et que sais-tu ?  
\- Que tu ne m'a pas trompé, que tout ceci était un plan orchestrée par ma mère. Bon sang Hinata ! Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?

Les yeux écarquillés, elle le regardait stupéfaite.

\- Je... Tu semblais tellement croire ta mère que j'ai préféré...  
\- Me laisser dans l'ignorance, poursuit-il en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

Elle cilla plusieurs fois des yeux puis finit par se reprendre.

\- Oui et j'ai eu raison. Je t'ai dit que je ne t'avais pas trompé la dernière fois au magasin et tu ne m'a pas cru.

Effectivement.

Et il s'en voulait terriblement de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. De ne pas l'avoir cru.

\- Je sais, approuva-t-il. Et je te demande pardon pour te le mal que je t'ai fais.

D'un geste tendre, il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres. Hinata sentit une chaleur étrange traverser son corps et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement.  
Elle retira sa main et s'écarta pour mettre de l'espace entre eux.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle apprenne à masquer ses émotions.

\- Ça ne réponds toujours pas à ma question Naruto.

Il l'observa un long moment avant de répondre.

\- Pourtant c'est évident. Maintenant que nous savons toute la vérité sur cette histoire, il n'y a plus de raison que nous divorçions.

À ces mots, Hinata retint un rire incontrôlable. De multiples émotions se mirent à la submerger. De la colère, de l'angoisse et même de la joie !

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu penses que je vais te pardonner aussi facilement après tout ça ?  
\- Non... admit-t-il. Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour qu'entre nous ça reprenne.  
\- Et tu ne t'ai pas dit que peut être entre nous ça ne reprendra jamais ?

Il s'avança encore plus près et elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle touchait le mur, prisonnière.  
Il posa alors son bras avec nonchalance sur le mur et darda sur elle un regard empreint de mystère.

\- Pas le moins du monde, dit-il avec une sensualité qui la déstabilisait complètement. Dans ta tête tu me détestes, mais dans ton cœur tu m'aimes toujours.

Hinata sentit son air lui manquer.

Incapable de résister, Naruto effleura son cou avec la naissance de ses doigts. La respiration d'Hinata devint saccadée, son regard opalin était baissé, errant sur l'immense table.

Le silence était si profond qu'il n'entendait que son souffle tremblant.  
Il se pencha d'une lenteur délibérée et prit dans ses mains ses joues. Son cœur s'accéléra, plus fort lorsqu'il écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne. Ce fut comme une explosion dévastatrice. Ses lèvres lui avaient tant manqué. Hinata avait pris inconsciemment le contrôle de son corps. Une fois sûr qu'elle ne s'arracherait pas de lui, Naruto relâcha ses joues et l'enveloppa dans ses bras, il força le barrage de sa bouche en savourant son gémissement presque inaudible. Hinata ferma les yeux et céda au plaisir. Il l'embrassait sauvagement, explorant les profondeur de sa bouche avec avidité. Il la tenait si fermement dans ses bras qu'elle pouvait sentir contre ses paumes posées sur son torse que son cœur battait brutalement.

Ses mains chaudes se glissèrent sur la base de son cou puis sur ses joues. Il s'arracha de sa bouche avec un son rauque digne d'une bête rugissante et Hinata réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Naruto s'écarta à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, le souffle haché, et il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Oh oui, il sentait qu'elle était perdue, innocemment troublée...

Un sourire satisfait c'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez, viens, je te ramène à la maison.

Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens, pour quitter les lieux.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata sentit une curieuse sensation de bien-être la saisir jusqu'aux orteils. Elle papillonna des yeux en roulant sur le dos et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'elle était dans la chambre de Naruto.

Elle se souvint alors de son intrusion dans la salle de réunion, des aveux et excuses de Naruto mais aussi de son baisé et... et après ça ils avaient fini par dormir ensemble dans sa chambre, dans son lit.

Un sentiment de regret lui apparut soudain.  
Pourquoi avait-elle accepté de passer la nuit avec lui ?

Une fois ses souvenirs revenus, elle décida de se lever et de se préparer. Timidement, elle emprunta le chemin de la salle de bains. La baignoire était tentante, mais elle opta pour la douche en verre. Elle laissa les jets d'eau perler sur sa peau pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, en fermant les yeux, avec toujours cette sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Que rien ne s'était arrangé malgré que Naruto savait tout. Qu'entre eux ça ne marchera jamais, qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle, que Kushina la détestait... En bref, tout un tas de chose qui la faisait regretter de s'être laisser envoûter si facilement par Naruto jusqu'à accepter de dormir avec lui.

Elle enfila une robe blanche en mousseline et quitta la chambre. Elle referma la porte soigneusement et regagna le couloir comme une voleuse. Comme si elle n'avait rien à faire ici, dans cette aile, réservée à Naruto. Ayame et Shizune débouchèrent du couloir avec de grosses valises. Ces valises, Hinata les connaissait que trop bien.

\- Attendez ! Ce sont mes valises, pourquoi...  
\- Naruto a ordonné que nous les déplaçons dans ses appartements ainsi que toutes vos affaires.

Désorientée, affolée, Hinata laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps.

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps celui-là !

\- Hinata ?

Se retournant, elle vit Naruto s'avancer dans sa direction.

Celui-ci prit son visage entre ses mains, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, les capturant passionnément. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Euh… oui mais... qu'est-ce ce que..., balbutia-t-elle en désignant ses valises.  
\- Maintenant que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble, il est inutile de faire chambre à part. Alors j'ai demandé à ce qu'elles déplace tes affaires dans ma chambre. Notre chambre désormais.

Encore abasourdie, Hinata ne dis rien.

À l'évidence, il avait décidé, tout seul, qu'ils étaient de nouveau en couple sans même la consulter. Tout ceci allait beaucoup trop vite.

En avait-il conscience ? Non, apparemment.

Naruto se saisit de sa main gauche et la porta à ses lèvres.

\- Où est ta bague ? S'enquit-il.

Son alliance ! C'est vrai qu'elle l'avait jeté dans le lac.

\- Je l'ai jeté, avoua-t-elle. Tu m'avais quitté alors je n'avais plus de raison de la garder.

Posant une main sur sa joue, il se mit à la caresser tendrement. Elle était un délice à regarder.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'en acheter une autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon particulier, Hinata examina le présentoir que le joaillier venait de poser devant elle, chargé de diamants brillant de mille feux. Des solitaires énormes taillés en émeraude ou en brillant, d'autres incrustés de rubis, de saphir ou de perles. Tous somptueux. Et sans étiquette de prix, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient monstrueusement chers.

\- Je vous laisse choisir en privé, déclara le joaillier. Pressez ce bouton sur le mur quand vous aurez fait votre choix.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, Hinata détourna les yeux du fabuleux présentoir.

\- Alors laquelle veux-tu ? Lui demanda Naruto.

Décidément tout allait vraiment beaucoup trop vite pour elle.

Elle serra les poings. Les yeux étincelants de rage.

\- Aucune ! S'emporta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de bague !

Naruto la dévisagea décontenancé par sa façon d'agir.

\- D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de te suivre ici ou même d'avoir dormi avec toi, poursuit-elle. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser faire comme ça, se dit-elle à elle même.

Elle soutint son regard avant de secouer sa tête dans tous les sens.

\- Je vais demander le divorce !

Abasourdi par sa brusque fureur, il recula d'un pas.

\- Hinata qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Je vais demander le divorce ! répéta-t-elle. Ça ne peut pas remarcher entre nous, d'autant que je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Ta mère me déteste.

Il la regarda en plissant le front. Il sentait la situation lui échappait.

\- Je t'ai demandé pardon pour tout ça.  
\- Et bien moi je ne te pardonne pas. Comme je n'oublie pas que tu m'as trahi et de la pire des manières dont un homme peut trahir la femme qu'il est censé aimer et protégé pour la vie.

Naruto frémit devant la souffrance atroce qu'il lisait sur son visage.

\- Tu ne me pardonne pas ? De quoi Hinata ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ais drogué et pris en photo, nue, dans une chambre d'hôtel.

Des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge et elle fondit en larmes.

\- Oui... mais tu t'es rangé contre moi ! Tu as refusé de m'écouter, tu avais déjà fait ton choix !

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Puis elle releva la tête, ravagée de chagrin, le même chagrin que le jour de leur rupture.

\- J'étais tellement choquée ce jour là en me réveillant. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête. Aller te trouver. Tu prendrais les choses en main. Tu me protègerais. Tu t'occuperais de moi. Je savais que tu arrangerais tout, que tout irait bien. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, courir vers toi. Et seigneur, c'est ce que j'ai fais, et toi, tu m'as ignoré. Rejetée.

Revivre ce qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque le rendait malade.  
Colère et peine rivalisaient en lui. Le chagrin gonflait son cœur au point qu'il se sentait prête à exploser. La rage consumait ses veines comme de l'acide.

\- Hinata je suis si désolée si tu savais... Je pensais... c'est ma mère ! Je ne pouvais pas concevoir qu'elle fasse une chose pareille.  
\- Mais moi, tu m'en as pensé capable.

Embarrassé, il s'approcha. Mais elle le repoussa d'un geste, les épaules secoués de sanglots.

\- Hinata je t'en prie.  
\- Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas me remettre avec toi tout en sachant que tu risquerais encore de refaire la même erreur.

Le brusque silence qui suivit était accablant. Pétrifié, il la dévisagea. Il n'avait aucun argument pour sa défense. À l'époque il avait cru sa mère, point final. Son choix était porté sur elle, non sur Hinata.

\- Tu me rejettes pour Toneri c'est ça ?

La voix brisée par les larmes, Hinata répondit :

\- Je ne te rejette pas pour lui. Je vous rejette tous les deux.

Sur ces mots, et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle partit d'un air digne et sortit de la joaillerie.

Naruto secoua la tête, totalement anéanti,il ne désirait qu'une seule chose quitter les lieux le plus vite possible et la supplier. Et bon dieu il le ferait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste assez longtemps et qu'il puisse se racheter.

Il voulut tenter de la rattraper mais son téléphone sonna, affichant le nom de Tsunade, sa marraine.


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Moi ça va, j'ai eu une petite absence mais je suis de retour.**

 **Sinon je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et un joyeux noël !**

 **Bonne lecture et gros bisous à tous.**

Lorsqu'il poussa les portes de la chambre Naruto la trouva allongée sur le côté, dos à lui. Il se maudit intérieurement. Il s'était conduit comme un imbécile. Jamais plus il ne commettrait les mêmes erreurs. Même si cela devait lui prendre une éternité, il ferait en sorte qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Hinata n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que Naruto était adossé à la porte.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, entendit-elle.

Toujours allongée, elle s'écria :

\- Si c'est à propos de tout à l'heure, je maintiens ce que j'ai dis. Je veux divorcer, tu...  
\- Et je t'accorderai le divorce si tu le souhaites, la coupa-t-il soudainement.

Hinata se redressa sur le lit et tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux en soucoupes.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Naruto était d'accord avec elle ? Pourtant elle était certaine qu'il serait contre.

Il s'avança près du lit.

\- Mais avant il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler. Viens avec moi dans le salon, reprit-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Durant quelques secondes, elle se contenta de regarder cette main tendue. Elle aurait mieux fait de refuser mais quelques choses dans la voix de Naruto l'invita à accéder à sa requête, et elle finit par glisser le main dans la sienne, bien plus grande. Il l'aida à se lever du lit et la conduisit dans le salon.

S'asseyant sur le fauteuil, en face d'elle, il commença à parler en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu te souviens, que mon parrain Jiraya est très malade ?

Hinata hocha légèrement sa tête en avant. Comment pouvait-elle oublier ce pauvre homme atteint de cette maladie incurable qu'était le cancer.

\- Et bien... je viens à l'instant de recevoir un appel de sa femme. Il est très mourant. Il ne lui reste que quelques jours avant qu'il ne meurt.  
\- Oh... Je suis désolée.

Une émotion intense lui serra le cœur. Voilà pourquoi Naruto paraissait si triste.

\- Il y a autre chose. Je ne lui aie rien dit de notre séparation.

Hinata battit des cils.

\- A... attend une seconde ! Tu veux dire qu'il nous croit toujours ensemble ?

Naruto se contenta de la fixer sans ciller, confirmant sa question.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le lui a rien dis ? S'indigna-t-elle.  
\- Parce que c'est impossible ! Il se meurt Hinata ! En lui disant ça je ne ferai qu'accélérer son décès. Il serait anéanti alors j'ai préféré lui cacher la vérité.

Hinata secoua vivement la tête.

\- Il nous croit toujours ensemble, murmura-t-elle.  
\- C'est exact et il sait aussi que tu es enceinte.

Elle releva les yeux et planta son regard dans le sien. Plus aucun doute, elle le connaissait par cœur, il allait lui demander une faveur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Naruto ? Pourquoi me dire tout cela maintenant ?

Lentement, il se leva et vint s'asseoir tout près d'elle. Prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour jouer la comédie et faire croire à mon parrain que nous sommes toujours ensemble.

Elle retira ses mains et crut que ses mâchoires allaient se décrocher. Ce qu'il lui demandait était au-dessus de ses forces. Impossible.

\- Je... je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas faire semblant de t'aimer. Tu ferais mieux de lui dire la vérité.

Mais Naruto n'était pas d'accord. Il était déterminé à la faire changer d'avis.

\- Pense à Jiraya, le moment venu il partira le cœur léger, heureux de nous voir ensemble. À moins que tu ne veuilles le faire souffrir ?

Immédiatement, un sentiment de culpabilité se peignit sur son visage diaphane.

\- Non... bien sûr que non...  
\- Alors accepte Hinata, je t'en prie. Et quand tout ceci sera terminé, je te donnerai le divorce.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Une lueur d'intérêt traversa ses yeux. Il lui garantissait le divorce.

\- Promis ? demanda-t-elle.  
\- Promis.

Ce fut après quelques secondes d'hésitations, qu'elle prit enfin une décision.

\- D'accord. Je vais le faire.

Naruto réhaussa ses lèvres d'un sourire irrésistible, ce qui la cloua sur place.

\- Merci mille fois Hinata. Tu ne sais pas à quel point, je suis soulagé, se réjouit-il en lui embrassant les mains.

Hinata rougit, comprenant très vite que cette comédie dans lequel elle s'apprêtait à jouer, serait bien plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'aurait crû.

Ils voyagèrent dans la Jaguar de Naruto, profitant du trajet pour peaufiner les détails de leur histoire, tel deux comédiens à l'approche de leur plus grande représentation. Tandis que la voiture progressé Hinata vit apparaître la maison. Tout de bois blanc, le toit recouvert de tuiles grises, un perron chargé de fleurs et de larges marches, elle avait un côté chalet.

Une fois garée et avant de sortir de voiture Naruto se tourna vers elle. Il sortit une bague de sa poche, un impressionnant saphir serti d'or blanc et de diamants. Il la lui glissa au doigt, sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hinata.

\- Elle te va.

Hinata rencontra son regard énigmatique. Il lui tenait toujours à la main. Ses doigts étaient chaudes et fermes. Possessifs.  
Hinata prit âprement conscience du guêpier dans lequel elle s'était fourrée.

\- Tout ira bien, lui dit-il. Je ne serai jamais loin.

Hinata acquiesça. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme, Tsunade, l'épouse de Jiraya.

\- Allons-y, dit Naruto en quittant le véhicule.

Il fit le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir sa portière. Sa main chaude se glissa dans la sienne.

\- Naruto ! s'exclama Tsunade.

Pendant que la marraine et le filleul se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Hinata se tint immobile, souriant devant cette fabuleuse image de tendresse.

\- Je suis si heureuse que vous soyez là tous les deux ! S'exclama Tsunade avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle s'approcha d'Hinata et la serra contre elle. Touchée par la bonté et la chaleur maternelle de cette femme, Hinata étira un sourire. Dommage que ce ne soit pas elle, sa belle-mère.

\- Moi aussi... chuchota-t-elle avec sincérité.

Quand elle la lâcha, Tsunade baissa ses yeux vers son ventre arrondi.

\- Quel beau ventre tu as là ! Naruto m'a dit que tu serais bientôt à terme, commenta-t-elle en caressant tendrement son ventre. Toute mes félicitations !

Jetant un coup d'œil vers Naruto, Hinata lui rendit le fin sourire qui venait de lui donner.

\- Tsunade est au courant alors tu n'as pas à faire semblant, lui assura-t-il.  
\- Tout à fait, renchérit celle-ci. Mais n'oubliez pas que Jiraya est là donc soyez crédible.

Elle frappa dans ses mains, les faisant sursauter.

\- Bon... vous devez être fatigué après ce voyage, dit-elle alors. Allez donc vous installer puis après nous verrons Jiraya.

Hinata la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée sous les yeux scrutateur de Naruto. Troublée, elle décida de l'affronter du regard mais le regretta presque aussitôt. Car son regard azur était bel et bien posé sur elle.  
Rien que sur elle.

Un personnel était sorti de toute part dans la demeure pour monter leurs bagages. De ce fait, elle comprit que la plus grosse partie de cette mascarade ne faisait que commencer. Dès que les portes se refermèrent sur eux, Hinata sentit ses joues s'enflammer.  
Quand elle découvrit que leurs bagages étaient montés dans une seule et même chambre, Hinata avait eu d'abord beaucoup de mal à y croire avant d'être frappée par l'inévitable.

\- Rassure-toi nous ne dormirons pas ensemble. Déclara Naruto sans la regarder. Je prendrais le canapé.

Hinata cacha son soulagement à travers un souffle imperceptible.

Il était évident que si ils se trouvaient dans des chambres séparées, Jiraya se poserait des questions.

Naruto retira sa veste pour la poser sur la chaise.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte le dîner dans la chambre.  
\- Merci.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule, Hinata se glissa dans le lit et profita de ce petit moment de bien-être pour s'étendre sur tout le lit.

Le jour suivant, elle et Naruto passèrent la journée aux côtés de Jiraya et Tsunade qui étaient heureux des les avoir auprès d'eux.

Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Hinata se rendit dans la salle à manger. Naruto l'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres, puis l'attira doucement et pencha la tête vers elle. Hinata sentit son cœur s'affoler à l'approche de ses lèvres. Allait-il l'embrasser ? Et si c'était le cas devait-elle le laisser faire ? À sa surprise, il l'embrassa chastement sur le front. Une nouvelle fois, il s'agissait sans doute d'une manifestation de tendresse destiné à Jiraya. Elle se remit à respirer, réprimant un étrange sentiment de déception.

Tsunade et Jiraya étaient déjà installés à table. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

Naruto lui tira galamment une chaise qui était dangereusement proche de la sienne. Ses deux mains prirent la serviette pour la déplier. Hinata se retint de respirer quand il la posa sur ses genoux.

\- Et voilà mon amour te voilà prête à manger. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Hinata frémit et exprima un remerciement du bout de ses lèvres.

\- Merci chéri. Murmura Hinata en souriant.  
Elle détourna son regard vers Jiraya qui les dévisageait avec amour.

\- Vous avez de si beaux yeux Hinata ! Je comprends pourquoi mon filleul est tombé sous votre charme ! Vous êtes là femme qui lui fallait, son âme-sœur.

Bien que le compliment lui allait droit au cœur, au fond d'elle, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle autant d'émotions contradictoires ?

Son cœur s'accélèra soudain.

\- Elle est belle et infiniment douce. Voilà pourquoi elle a saisi mon cœur.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et arrima son regard vers le sien. Ses yeux baignaient dans une intense lueur étrange et indéfinissable.

Hinata leva le menton et dévia son attention sur Tsunade.

\- J'espère que tu prends bien soin d'elle, Naruto.  
\- Bien sûr marraine. Lança-t-il en posant sa main dans le dos d'Hinata.  
\- C'est vrai. Naruto est un mari exemplaire.

Bien qu'ils devaient jouer un rôle, Hinata se montrait sincère. Ses derniers temps, il était sans cesse à ses soins, alors que du personnel, il y en avait à la Villa. En même temps elle était enceinte de son enfant.

À cette pensée elle perdit tout à coup l'appétit. C'était pour leur enfant qu'il faisait tout ça et rien d'autre.

\- Tu ne manges pas, lui dit Naruto, un éclat dans le regard. C'est peut-être que tu as envie d'autre chose, mmmh ?

Naruto prit sa main. Rouge d'embarras elle parvenait difficilement à vriller son regard dans le sien. Incapable de résister à ses pulsions Naruto se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hinata se figea comme une statue de glace. L'ardeur de son baiser l'immobilisa, il s'écarta d'elle et planta un regard brûlant dans le sien. Son souffle chaud irradiait le sien.

\- Il faut que tu manges maintenant...

Il se recula complètement et se remit sur sa chaise. Une certaine fierté s'émanait de sa posture. Des millions de papillons venaient de tendre son ventre en une sensation très agréable. Elle battit des paupières et avala une seconde gorgée d'eau. Mais rien n'y faisait...la brûlure de ses lèvres étaient ancrée dans les siennes. Comme s'il venait de la marquer au fer blanc.

"C'est une comédie ! Ce n'est pas réel ! " Se répéta Hinata intérieurement en reprenant le fil de la conversation.

Cependant durant tout le repas, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'arracher de l'image de ce baiser autoritaire qu'il lui avait donné devant son parrain et sa marraine.

Après le dîner qui se passa sans encoches. Naruto l'aida à remonter les étages en la soulevant dans ses bras.

"Encore un geste destiné à Jiraya", pensa-t-elle.

En plus d'être beau comme dieu, il exsudait une telle force qu'elle ne pouvait se détacher de lui et referma ses doigts autour de sa nuque. Bon sang ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi elle le détestait et l'aimait à la fois ?


	21. Chapter 21

Hinata s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de bains pour se changer. Elle accourut jusqu'au lit et s'engouffra dedans, tapa l'oreiller pour soulager ses nerfs et s'installa confortablement. La honte la submergea quand elle toucha ses lèvres. Avec un baiser pareil...n'importe quelle femme se serait évanouie. Des pas se rapprochèrent...elle retint sa respiration. Naruto passa les deux portes en persistant un regard impassible sur elle.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec.

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

\- Ton baiser et tes sous-entendus ! Expliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?  
\- Mon parrain est peut-être rêveur mais n'en pas demeure pas moins stupide. Il fallait qu'il y croie.

Rouge de colère, Hinata le fusilla du regard. Elle se détestait d'avoir aimé ! Mais ne pouvait pas le dire...

\- Pourquoi ne pas coucher ensemble pendant qu'on y ait, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Très bonne idée, on commence quand ?

Hinata le dévisagea, le visage cendré.

\- Je plaisantais.  
\- Moi aussi.

Sans montrer son soulagement, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en plissant les yeux de colère.

Il déboutonna sa chemise, haussant un sourcil, puis écarta les couvertures et pénétra dans le lit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je reprends ma place, le canapé est trop dure.

Leur proximité la rendit nerveuse.

\- Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu ! Rugit-elle pour seule défense.

Avant même de dire autre chose...il glissa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Doucement Hinata. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te toucher.

À la fois terrifiée et embrasée par des brûlures exquises, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux brièvement à son contact. Sa main se détacha de sa joue, laissant une trace indélébile sur sa peau.

\- Mes parrains t'adore. Ajouta-t-il en retirant l'oreiller en trop qu'elle avait.

Elle resta muette. Son visage s'était maintenant adouci.

\- Je sais, bafouilla-t-elle en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Je le vois à la manière dont ils me regardent, comme si j'étais...

\- Un ange tombé du ciel, termina-t-il à sa place. Mais tu l'es Hinata. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as transformé ! Tu as fais de moi l'homme le plus chanceux et bientôt le père le plus heureux.

Posant délicatement sa main sur son ventre, il se mit à le caresser.

\- Jiraya a raison. Tu es mon âme-sœur avoua-t-il. Et j'ai tout gâché.

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur son ventre avant de s'allonger et éteindre la lumière. Hinata ne put réprimer un souffle entrecoupé. Car étrangement, ici, dans ce lit avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité.

\- Bonne nuit Hinata...  
\- Bonne nuit Naruto.

Dans la nuit, quand elle se réveilla, elle sentit contre son dos la chaleur du corps de Naruto. Il avait posé la main sur son sein.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

\- Na... Naruto ?

Elle tenta de le réveiller mais rien n'y faisait. Il semblait profondément endormi. La respiration saccadée, elle resta alors coincée contre lui pendant des heures, les yeux ouverts et le cœur battant.

Le lendemain matin, ouvrant les yeux et peu désireuse de se lever. Hinata tira les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête. Elle n'était pas du matin.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Naruto en enfilant sa chemise.

Ressortant sa tête, elle fut tenté de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit mais se ravisa.

\- Oui ça va... Je ne suis pas du matin, tu le sais.

Elle grogna et se renfonça sous la couette.

\- Tu veux que je demande à ce que l'on t'apporte le petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Non, ça ira, marmonna-t-elle.

Soucieux, il s'approcha, et la découvrit des tas de draps.

\- Hé ! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant.

D'une pression sur le menton, il l'obligea à le regarder. Il s'attarda sur son minois, des cernes s'étaient dessiné sous ses yeux. Lui prenant le visage dans les mains, il lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

Ce simple geste la fit brûler intérieurement.

\- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu. Je vais prévenir Tsunade.

Il s'écarta d'elle et quitta la chambre.  
Elle laissa échapper un soupir et, se rejetant en arrière, rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête.

La faim la tira du lit quelques heures plus tard. Elle prit une douche, puis s'aventura dans la cuisine, où Tsunade vidait le lave-vaisselle.

\- Ah, te voilà enfin réveillée ! S'exclama Tsunade d'un air entendu.

En examinant son visage, Tsunade remarqua qu'elle avait l'air bouleversée.

\- Hinata ? S'alarma-t-elle en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Que se passe-t-il ? Naruto t'a fait du mal ?

Elle secoua de la tête l'air abattu. Une larme tomba contre sa joue.

\- Non c'est juste que... Je suis complètement perdue, reconnut Hinata. Une partie de moi semble toujours l'aimer mais une autre ne veux pas lui pardonner. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Un sourire bienveillant s'étira des lèvres de Tsunade.

\- Tu sais je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une seconde chance. Ce qu'il vous ait arrivé, n'est pas de la faute de Naruto, mais bien de celle de Kushina, c'est elle qui vous a séparé.  
\- Mais il a préféré la croire elle, plutôt que moi, se défendit Hinata.  
\- J'en conviens qu'il a fait une erreur. Mais ne mérite-t- il pas le pardon maintenant qu'il regrette ?

Hinata détourna la tête, fixant la fenêtre. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir le pardonner. Ce genre de chose était impardonnable.

\- Naruto t'aime, Hinata, poursuit Tsunade. Il est toujours aussi fou de toi. Et le pardonner est la meilleure des choses que tu puisses faire pour toi et votre enfant ?

Elle opina de la tête faiblement. Cette situation l'exasperait au plus haut point.

Voilà maintenant plus de quatre jours qu'Hinata jouait le rôle d'épouse. Elle avait cessé de compter le nombre de fois où Naruto l'avait embrassé sans retenu devant son parrain. Et plus de doute possible, Jiraya croyait en la solidité de leur couple, monté de toute pièce.  
D'ailleurs celui-ci avait même tenu à fêter leur venue ici, ainsi que celle de leur futur bébé en organisant une réception.

Quand l'heure de la fête arriva. Après avoir passé une robe à imprimé floral, elle enfila des sandales et descendit. Naruto l'attendait dans le salon, un verre à la main. Ses yeux la parcoururent.

\- Tu es ravissante.  
\- Merci, murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

Il s'approcha et lui souleva le menton, le regard brûlant.

\- Jiraya est là, chuchota-t-il. Nous sommes de nouveau amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non... je veux dire... si

Son cœur se mit à battre. Il lui caressa la lèvre inférieure du pouce, comme s'il en redécouvrait le galbe. Soudain il s'approcha encore et y déposa un baiser léger.

\- Mmm, tu as un goût de fraise. Ou peut-être de cerise ?

Hinata frissonna de désir quand il se pencha de nouveau, cette fois pour recouvrir ses lèvres de sa bouche.

Elle ferma les yeux, tout les sens embrasés, et sentit la caresse légère de sa langue sur ses lèvres. L'excitation l'envahit quand il voulut approfondir son baiser. Docile, elle entrouvrit la bouche et frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leur langues s'unirent.

Le bruit de la porte qui se refermait lui parvint tout à coup et elle ouvrit les yeux. Déjà, Naruto mettait fin au baiser, la laissant désorientée.

\- Ça y est, ils est sorti, annonça-t-il en s'écartant.

Hinata s'humecta les lèvres encore toutes vibrantes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle jura voir une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux. Mais oui ! Il se jouait d'elle ?

Alors elle fit de son mieux pour dissimuler à quel point elle était affectée, mais échoua lamentablement.

Le cocktail avait lieu à l'extérieur. Les gens discutaient, riaient et dansaient au rythme de la musique. Après quelques conversations avec certains, Hinata pu enfin s'extirper des bras de Naruto et c'est les pieds en compotes qu'elle se dirigea vers le buffet. Elle prit une verrine et la renifla pour essayer de deviner les senteurs.

\- Mousse de betterave.

Elle sursauta en se retournant.

\- Oh bon sang Naruto, cesses de faire ça je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque !  
Elle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand il combla l'espace qui les séparer en souriant mystérieusement. Elle s'écarta légèrement en réprimant le trouble qui s'emparait d'elle et reporta son attention sur le buffet en faisant mine d'avoir complètement oublié sa présence.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air contrariée. Remarqua-t-il.  
\- Non tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, je m'amuse comme une folle et je prends très à cœur ce rôle d'épouse. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille tu m'ennuie, répondit-elle sèchement.

Naruto rit doucement comme s'il n'était pas affecté par son attitude désagréable.

\- Que je me souvienne, tu étais d'accord pour jouer cette comédie.  
\- Oui mais j'en ai marre à présent.  
\- Pour quelqu'un qui en a marre, tu semblais bien apprécié mon baiser de tout à l'heure.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Si je n'avais pas interrompu ce baiser, je crois que j'aurais pu te faire l'amour dans le salon.

Sous le choc, elle le fusilla du regard. Enfin, elle parvint à articuler :

\- C'est ce que tu t'imagines ? Juste parce que je t'ai laissé m'embrasser ?  
\- Tu as fait bien davantage.  
\- Tu rêves ! je t'ai embrassé parce que ton parrain nous regardait, rien de plus !  
\- Menteuse ! Ce n'est pas à Jiraya que tu pensais.

Piqué au vif, Hinata se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Il posa sa paire d'yeux sur son geste la bouche entrouverte.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais autant détesté qu'en cet instant Naruto et c'est tant mieux, ça rendra la rupture plus facile le moment venu.

Naruto s'assombrit, agacé. Hinata n'en avait que faire d'avoir dépassé les limites. Il quitta ses lèvres des yeux.

\- Je change d'avis finalement, je refuse de te donner le divorce.

Une vague de panique l'envahit, puis la fureur l'emporta.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Nous avons tous deux signé un contrat !  
\- Dont je renégocie les termes.  
\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est trop tard !  
\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Je n'aime pas les termes du contrat et je les change !  
\- Et moi, je refuse !  
\- Je m'en fiche.

Son ton dur et menaçant la fit ciller. Elle l'aurait bien menacé à son tour de tout dire à Jiraya mais Naruto savait qu'elle n'oserait pas. Hinata se sentit impuissante.

\- Espèce de ...  
\- Tout va bien ? Demanda subitement Jiraya qui s'était approché d'eux dans son fauteuil roulant.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers lui, reprenant leurs rôles de couple marié et heureux.

\- Oui, tout va bien parrain, le rassura Naruto. C'est juste que comme tu le sais déjà Hinata est un peu tête en l'air alors je m'efforce de prendre soin de la surveiller. Lança-t-il en posant sa main au creux de ses reins.  
\- Et moi c'est ton arrogance surdimensionné que je vais tâcher de surveiller, répliqua Hinata en ébauchant un sourire faussement radieux.

Immédiatement, son partenaire de cette mascarade se rembrunit.

Faisait-elle exprès de le mettre mal à l'aise ?  
Il détourna son regard vers son parrain qui les contemplait avec bonheur.

\- Vous savez j'ai pensé à plusieurs prénoms pour votre bébé.  
\- Jiraya, intervint Tsunade. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. C'est leur enfant.  
\- J'ai quand même le droit de donner mon avis.  
\- Mais bien sûr... Allons laissons-les seuls.

Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin d'eux, Hinata s'apprêta à reprendre leur conversation mais Naruto en décida autrement en lui tendant une autre verrine.

\- Celle-ci plutôt que la mousse de betterave.

Elle ne rêvait pas, il venait de lui ordonner.

\- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, lui prévient-elle.  
\- Je ne change pas de sujet j'essaie simplement de détendre l'atmosphère.  
\- Et comment veux-tu que je me détends après tu m'aies dis ne plus vouloir me donner le divorce.

Elle marquait un point, s'ils ont été arrivé là, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Mais déclencher une dispute au milieu des invités serait une très mauvaise idée et Jiraya se poserait sûrement des questions.

\- Je plaisantais, admit-t-il.  
\- Tu plaisantais ? Répéta-t-elle incrédule.  
\- Oui, ton comportement m'a énervé et j'ai eu envie de te rendre l'appareil.

Il riva ses yeux dans les siens, l'observant avec une telle possessivité qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Peu à peu, la colère d'Hinata s'effaça. Et elle prit la verrine, effleurant ses doigts au passage. Un courant électrique la paralysa un instant, elle osait à peine respirer alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle y goûte.

Elle ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et y goûta.

\- C'est délicieux. Commenta-t-elle sincèrement.

D'un sourire satisfait, Naruto leva sa main pour venir manier une mèche de ses cheveux puis posa sa main sur sa gorge.

Hinata dut se rendre à l'évidence. Toutes les défenses qu'elle avait érigé à son encontre étaient vaines. Puisqu'elle était toujours très amoureuse de lui.


	22. Chapter 22

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent impeccablement bien. Naruto était aux petits soins pour Hinata. Et tous les deux poursuivaient leur comédie qui se déroulait à merveille, Jiraya n'y voyait que du feu. Mais au-delà de cette comédie leurs sentiments, de l'un envers l'autre étaient sincères. Naruto était fou d'amour pour Hinata. Et Hinata aimait toujours Naruto malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Malheureusement, elle se refusait à lui pardonner et voyait comme seule solution le divorce.

Alors avant de se séparer de lui, elle comptait bien profiter de ces bons moments passés avec lui.  
Mais comme dans tout bon moment passés ensemble, il devait forcément y en avoir des mauvais. Comme à cet instant où ils revenaient de la plage.

\- Ce n'était qu'un simple rocher, j'étais à ça du sol ! S'exclama Hinata en lui montrant à l'aide de ses mains la distance qu'il y avait entre le rocher et le sable.  
\- C'est suffisant pour terminer ta course à l'hôpital, gronda Naruto en posant sa main sur son ventre. C'est mon bébé ne l'oublies pas Hinata.  
\- Je suis une adulte, je sais ce que je fais.  
\- Bien sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais, mais je te connais par cœur et tu es empotée Hinata. Le moindre petit truc se finit en une énorme catastrophe.  
\- Non, c'est faux, s'offusqua-t-elle.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- C'est faux, répéta-t-elle  
\- C'est vrai, maintient-il.

Les cheveux attachés en natte sur le côté, Naruto la fixait et une réalité s'imposa à lui, celle où elle avait refusé de rester à ses côté pour élever leur enfant et Naruto en était marqué au vif.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison, lorsqu'ils entendirent un choc suivi d'un un cri sourd à l'intérieur.

\- Jiraya ! Cria Naruto.

A l'hôpital, l'état de Jiraya se dégrada très vite. Durant les jours qui arrivèrent, Naruto passa le plus de temps possible à son chevet, d'autant qu'il avait de long moments de lucidité durant lesquels il le régalait d'histoires sur sa rencontre avec Tsunade et la manière dont il l'avait courtisée. Ces périodes étaient entrecoupés de phase où le vieil homme délirait.

Une ambulance ramena enfin Jiraya pour lui permettre de mourir chez lui. Selon les médecins, il lui restait vingt-quatre heures à vivre, deux jours au plus.

Tsunade passa la première journée à ses côtés. Elle lui parler lorsqu'il était conscient et lui raconter des anecdotes de leur vie passée ensemble.

Le deuxième jour ce fut au tour de Naruto qui s'habitua à son souffle irrégulier, il était sûr qu'il ne passerait pas la journée.

Le lendemain, Naruto et Tsunade s'assirent de nouveau près du lit où Jiraya agonisait.

Naruto était épuisée, il ne mangeait pas, ne dormait pas. L'agitation de son parrain s'accrut, celui-ci murmurait de nouveau des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas.  
Tsunade toucha la main de son mari avec douceur et murmura :

\- Tu as froid mon amour, tu devrais mettre tes mains sous les draps.

Jiraya s'affaissa sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Puis le temps s'écoula, Naruto ne sut dire combien. Il posa sa main douce et ferme, sur l'épaule de Tsunade.

Ça y est, son parrain était parti rejoindre les cieux. 

Jiraya était mort.  
Naruto le savait. Il le voyait, mais il avait toujours du mal à l'accepter. enfin il se résolut à poser sa main de son parrain sur sa poitrine et à la lâcher. Quant à Tsunade, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

\- Au revoir mon amour. Bon voyage, sanglota-t-elle.

Engourdi, Naruto quitta la chaise qu'il occupait en permanence depuis près de trois jours, préférant laisser sa marraine seule avec son défunt mari. Il était courbatu, il avait mal à la tête. Et surtout il avait le cœur brisé. Il était mort.

\- Naruto ?

Il leva la tête et vit Hinata qui se tenait en plein milieu du couloir. Son cœur bondit au spectacle de son visage et de sa silhouette de femme enceinte.

Hinata s'élança dans sa direction et se jeta sur lui.

Sa présence était si réconfortante et il ne protesta pas quand elle l'attira dans ses bras. Avec elle, il se sentait beaucoup mieux.

\- Il est parti, murmura-t-il.

En prononçant ces mots terribles, il en prenait enfin conscience pour la première fois.

Hinata le serra dans ses bras, longuement. Elle semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher.

\- Il est en paix maintenant, tu n'as plus à t'en faire, l'assura-t-elle en s'écartant sans pour autant le lâcher.

Puis elle posa ses deux mains sur chacune de ces joues, plongeant ses yeux opalins dans son regard azur, éteints par la tristesse.

\- Et il faut que tu dormes, tu es exténué.

Prenant sa main dans la sienne et la serrant doucement, Hinata le guida jusqu'à leur chambre.

Elle l'allongea sur le lit et vint se nicher au creux de ses bras, lui susurrant des mots doux et réconfortants. Le berçant de caresses.

Finalement, elle finit par s'endormir la première. Naruto la serra encore plus contre lui.

\- Merci, chuchota-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

Seul comptait cette nuit peut-être leur dernière dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

L'enterrement se passa plutôt bien. Tsunade était dévasté et Naruto fit du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la consoler. Après la cérémonie et le cortège vers le cimetière, la famille et les quelques proches furent conviés à la maison.

Ne souhaitant pas se mêler aux conversations, Hinata se réfugia un peu plus loin dans le jardin. Tout ceci, lui rappelait tristement le décès de son père. Elle n'oublierait jamais, cette soirée où la police était venu chez elle, pour lui annoncer à elle et à sa sœur que leur père avait été fauché par une voiture et qu'il avait décédé des suites de ses blessures.

\- Triste journée, hein ? S'écria une voix derrière elle.

Hinata se retourna et manqua de s'étrangler, en découvrant que c'était elle.

"Tout mais pas elle" pensa-t-elle.

Kushina s'avança et s'assit sur le même banc qu'elle.  
Un long silence s'installa avant que Kushina ne le brise.

\- Naruto ne me parle plus.

"À qui la faute ?" se dit Hinata.

Mieux valait l'ignorer, alors elle se contenta de fixer le parterre de fleurs qui se trouvait devant elle. Discuter avec cette vieille dame ne lui apporterait rien, si ce n'est des ennuis.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser, poursuit Kushina. Je me suis lourdement trompée sur vous. Vous êtes une femme en or Hinata, et mon fils à de la chance de vous avoir auprès lui.

Hinata daigna enfin tourner la tête pour la dévisager, méfiante. À quoi jouait-elle ?

\- Vous devez sûrement vous dire que c'est encore une ruse de ma part et que j'essaie de vous piéger. Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas. Je...

Soudain, l'émotion submergea Kushina et un torrent de larmes coula le long de ses joues.  
C'était la première fois qu'Hinata la voyait en pleurs. Elle semblait vraiment sincère dans ses paroles.

\- Vous savez c'est très dur pour une mère de voir son propre fils vous regardez avec dédain. J'ai été une mauvaise mère avec Naruto. Mais à moins d'être une bonne mère. J'aimerais être une merveilleuse grand-mère.

Reprenant ses esprits, Kushina se saisit des mains d'Hinata, le regard suppliant.

\- Je sais que vous et Naruto ne me pardonnerez pas ce que je vous aie fait et c'est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais permettez-moi d'être présente pour mon petit-fils quand il naîtra.

Hinata garda le silence tout en la regardant.

\- Je... je ne sais pas quoi répondre.  
\- Dites n'importe quoi ce qui vous passe par le cœur, l'encouragea Kushina.

C'est alors qu'Hinata souffla un bon coup, puis se lança :

\- Vous avez raison, vous vous êtes très lourdement trompé à mon sujet vous n'avez pas cherché à me connaître et vous vous êtes fait vos propres conclusions. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre et jamais je ne vous priverais de votre petit-fils. Vous pourrez le voir autant de fois que vous le voudrez.

Elle s'interrompit et vit dans le visage de Kushina, un regard empli de larmes de bonheur.

\- Concernant ce que vous m'avez fait je ne vous pardonne pas tout de suite. Mais qui sait, avec le temps ça pourrait changer.

Kushina poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci infiniment Hinata, vous êtes un ange.

Ce compliment lui alla droit au cœur. Elle adorait ce qualificatif.

\- Prenez bien soin de vous, termina enfin la mère de Naruto en la prenant dans ses bras. Et tous mes vœux de bonheur pour votre grossesse.

Sur ces derniers mots, avec le sourire aux lèvres, Kushina s'en alla et rejoignit son mari.

\- Hinata ? L'appela Hanabi en  
l'obligeant à tourner la tête vers elle. De quoi parlais-tu avec Kushina ?  
\- Oh... Elle s'est excusé pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, avoua Hinata en se levant du banc.  
\- Alors elle l'a vraiment fait !  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
\- Parce qu'elle s'est déjà excusé auprès de son mari, de Konohamaru, de moi. Et tout récemment auprès de Naruto et de ce que j'ai pu entendre de leur conversation, il semble toujours lui en vouloir.

Hinata reporta son regard sur Kushina. Si elle était prête à pardonner cette dame. Alors il était temps qu'elle fasse de même avec Naruto, et de suite.

\- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Naruto poussa un profond soupir et jeta son stylo sur la table basse. Enfermé dans sa chambre, il fixa longuement le papier qu'il venait de signer. Maintenant que son parrain était décédé, la comédie prenait fin. Il honorerait sa promesse et donnerait le divorce à Hinata. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Naruto...

La voix d'Hinata derrière lui, le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et ne put s'empêcher une nouvelle fois d'admirer son visage au trait fin. Elle était si belle.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? L'interrogea Hinata en s'installant face à lui.  
\- Rien, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse, j'avais juste besoin d'être seul, c'est tout.

Hinata l'observa puis ses yeux se baissèrent vers la table basse où le papier du divorce était posé et signé, il manquait plus que sa signature pour officialiser définitivement leur séparation.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Naruto la regarder avec une intense lueur dans les yeux. Soudain, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.  
Naruto détourna le regard, accablé par le chagrin. Il avait perdu son parrain et il s'apprêtait bientôt à perdre la femme de sa vie.

\- J'ai été ignoble avec toi, lâcha-t-il. Je t'ai harcelée de mes sarcasmes et de mes reproches. J'ai exercé sur toi un chantage.  
\- Naruto tu...  
\- Je m'en veux tellement, coupa-t-il. Tsunade a raison. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui...  
\- Je t'aime Naruto.

Il fronça les sourcils, puis poursuivit sa tirade, comme s'il n'avait pas compris le sens de ces paroles.

\- J'ai signé le papier du divorce, il ne manque plus que ta signature, dit-il en désignant la feuille. Sache que je mettrai tout à ta disposition pour que toi et le bébé ne manquiez de rien et...  
\- J'ai dit que je t'aimais, Naruto.  
\- Quant à moi...

Il marqua une pause, l'air égaré, puis reprit :

\- Quant à moi, je reprendrai le cours de ma... Qu'as-tu dit ? Demanda-t-il brusquement.  
\- Je l'ai déjà dit deux fois, répondit-elle en souriant. Tu veux vraiment l'entendre encore une fois ?

Interloqué, Naruto se leva et vint s'asseoir près d'elle, dardant sur elle un regard chaud où brillait une flamme nouvelle.

\- Tu as dit que..? S'enquit-t-il, visiblement ému.

Hinata arrima ses yeux au sien.

\- Que je t'aime, murmura-t-elle avec sourire timide. Je veux être auprès de toi avec notre enfant. Enfin... Si tu veux toujours de moi ?

Cette fois Naruto ne fit rien pour endiguer le bonheur qui montait en lui. Il se mit à sourire comme un idiot. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, il la prit dans ses bras puissants et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

\- Quelle question, mais bien sûr que je veux toujours de toi Hinata, je t'ai toujours aimé dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

Il la serra plus fort au souvenir de leur première rencontre.

\- Naruto tu m'étouffes, dit-elle en essayant de s'écarter.

Il desserra son emprise.

\- Je ne le mérite pas, j'ai été si méchant avec toi. J'ai préféré croire les paroles de ma mère et je t'ai chassé sans t'écouter.  
\- Alors tu vas devoir tout faire pour te rattraper, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Il l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras, déposant de multiples baisers sur son visage.

\- Je suis si heureux... Dis-moi encore ce que tu ressens pour moi ?  
\- Je t'aime Naruto.

Puis il finit par capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser si fougueux qu'elle en trembla de tout son corps.

\- Je t'aime, Hinata Uzumaki.  
Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Et je promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Oui. Il se fit la promesse de lui rendre cet amour qu'il pouvait voir dans ses yeux et de la rendre heureuse. 


	23. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Trois ans plus tard.

Hinata contempla le gâteau qu'elle venait de décorer. Et le résultat était grandiose. Elle était sûre qu'il plairait à son fils.

\- Wouah ! Maman ! J'en veux moi aussi !

Hinata se tourna vers Boruto qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et dont les yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant.

\- Et tu en auras mon chéri, mais il faudra te montrer patient.

Boruto bouda quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Le petit garçon, âgé aujourd'hui de trois ans, éclata de rire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange, murmura-t-elle.

Hinata lui embrassa le front,  
puis le laissa filer dans le jardin où avait lieu la fête d'anniversaire. Tandis qu'elle rejoignit sa meilleure amie et sa sœur.

\- La grossesse se passe bien ? Questionna Tenten à Hinata.  
\- Je ne pouvais rêver mieux, Naruto est si protecteur que je n'ai pas le temps de m'inquiéter et c'est une fille.  
\- Félicitation ! Lui lançèrent Hanabi et Tenten en même temps.  
\- Et toi Hanabi ? Tu ne serais pas enceinte non plus ? Je te trouve absolument radieuse. Questionna Hinata.

Cette dernière rougit.

\- Je compte le dire à Konahamaru ce soir, c'est une surprise.

Complices, les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à rire tout doucement.

Naruto fit son apparition dans le jardin.  
Le cœur d'Hinata fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'attrapa en l'enlaçant dans ses bras par derrière. La joue de son mari agaça son épiderme sensible. Hanabi et Tenten s'en allèrent et les laissèrent entre eux.

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, auriez-vous vu ma femme par hasard ? Dit Naruto.

Hinata rit en essayant de se dégager.

\- Oui, elle est en ce moment dans vos bras !  
\- Tu m'as manqué, susurra-t-il en déposant de nombreux baisers sur son cou.  
\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on s'est quitté il y a moins de trois heures ? Dit-elle en riant.  
\- Trois heures de trop, objecta Naruto contre ses cheveux.

\- Papa ! S'écria Boruto.

Leur fils se précipita vers lui pour attraper sa jambe. Naruto s'agenouilla pour enlacer son fils fermement les yeux fermés.

\- C'est mon anniversaire !

Naruto éclata de rire. Boruto n'arrêtait pas de le répéter depuis ce matin, avec ce petit air impatient affiché sur ses traits si ressemblant à ceux de son père.

\- Je sais mon bonhomme. Joyeux anniversaire.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Boruto avant qu'il s'en aille jouer en sautillant.

Naruto posa un regard protecteur vers sa femme. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer comme si il la voyait pour la première fois. Il avait fait le meilleur choix de toute sa vie. Elle lui avait donné un fils et bientôt une fille.

Il prit ses joues entre ses mains puis les posa sur son ventre comme s'il tenait entre ses mains un bien précieux.

\- Je t'aime Hinata, tu es tout ce que je rêvais d'avoir un jour, murmura-t-il.

Il se pencha, déposa un baiser plein de ferveur sur ses lèvres. Derrière eux, leur fils se mit à courir avec détermination pour attraper la jambe de Naruto. Il s'écarta pour l'attraper au vol puis reprit ses lèvres tendrement.

Hinata plongea ses yeux dans les siens et y lut la promesse d'un avenir radieux.

* * *

 **Voili voilou c'est ainsi que s'achève cette fic. j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à vous la faire partager et j'espère qu'elle vous a plu à vous aussi. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos nombreux retours qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir.**

 **Plein de gros bisous.**


End file.
